EL ANGEL VENGADOR
by OLY02
Summary: Bella Swan sabía que su ex prometido, Edward Cullen, no quería saber nada de ella. Dos años atrás, el duro mercenario la había dejado, convencido de que lo había traicionado. Sin embargo, habían asesinado a su mejor amiga y su padre quería encerrarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, así que necesitaba la ayuda y el perdón de Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODAS DESPUES DE UNA LARGA AUSENCIA VOLVI... LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA SABRAN EL TITULO ORIGINAL Y LA AUTORA.

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN ASI COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES QUE PERTENESEN A S. MEYER.

ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS NO LES ASEGURO UN DIA EN ESPECIAL PORQUE NO QUIERO NO CUMPLIR SIN MASS LAS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA.

LAS QUIERE INDI.

* * *

EL ANGEL VENGADOR

¿Podría volver a amarla?

Bella Swan sabía que su ex prometido, Edward Cullen, no quería saber nada de ella. Dos años atrás, el duro mercenario la había dejado, convencido de que lo había traicionado. Sin embargo, habían asesinado a su mejor amiga y su padre quería encerrarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, así que necesitaba la ayuda y el perdón de Cullen.

Cullen accedió a ayudarla a regañadientes. Sabía que Bella no estaba loca, pero no quería volver a dejarse cautivar por ella. A pesar de todo, la pasión que siempre los había unido no tardó en despertar y la investigación se volvió aún más peligrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN ASI COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES QUE PERTENEcEN A S. MEYER.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

No me gusta que me hagan ir a un sitio sin motivo —Cullen se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le lanzó una mirada fulminadora al hombre de cabello gris que tenía enfrente.

—A mí tampoco me gusta haberte hecho venir. Ni me gusta tener que pedirte ayuda —Charlie Swan puso cara de dolor, como si fuera una verdadera tortura tener que admitirlo.

Cullen entró al despacho, intrigado, pero no ocupó la única silla que había frente a la mesa de Swan. No pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. De hecho, aún no sabía muy bien ni por qué había ido. Dos años antes había hecho la promesa de no volver a ver a ese hombre, ni a su hija, nunca más. Y seguía sin comprender por qué había roto dicha promesa.

Observó el rostro del hombre que tenía delante y, al ver la preocupación que había en sus ojos café, se sintió un poco más intrigado. Mostrar sus debilidades no era propio de Charlie Swan. Su reputación profesional estaba basada en su carácter implacable y su capacidad para mantener la frialdad y el control en cualquier situación. Lo que le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que le tenía tan preocupado.

O quizá la pregunta fuera quién y no qué.

—Bella tiene un problema —anunció Swan, directo al grano.

Cullen sintió algo parecido a la preocupación en la boca del estómago, pero se las arregló para adoptar un gesto de indiferencia.

—¿Y?

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Y? —preguntó el otro hombre sin ocultar su perplejidad—. ¿Es que no te preocupa?

—Si me preocupara, significaría que me importa algo cómo esté Bella —esbozó una fría sonrisa—. Y no es así.

—Mientes.

Cullen cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿Para informarme de que tu hija tiene un problema? Si es así, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Necesito que la ayudes —respondió Swan con un cierto tono de súplica.

Él meneó la cabeza antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta.

—Adiós, Charlie.

—¡Maldita sea, Cullen! ¡Mi hija está en peligro!

Otro paso más hacia la puerta. «No lo mires», le advirtió una vocecilla. «Está jugando contigo. Los dos están jugando contigo».

—Ha desaparecido, Cullen.

Notó una ligera sensación de alarma. «No hagas caso, sigue andando». Un paso más y estaría fuera. Lejos de Charlie Swan. Lejos de Bella. Y lejos del torbellino de emociones que lo invadía en cuanto escuchaba su nombre.

—La semana pasada intentó suicidarse.

Esas últimas palabras lo dejaron paralizado. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo apareció en su mente el hermoso rostro de Bella, su cabello chocolate ondulado, siempre a punto de caerle sobre la frente. Esos ojos chocolates tan perspicaces que le daban un aire exótico. La obstinada barbilla, los delicados lóbulos de las orejas que se había negado a agujerearse. Y entonces oyó su voz, con ese tono descarado y sensato, ese timbre casi ronco que hacía pensar que siempre estaba resfriada.

Recordó también su determinación, su impresionante fuerza de voluntad.

Se volvió muy despacio hacia el padre de la mujer que en otro tiempo había amado desesperadamente.

—Qué tontería —dijo—. A ella nunca se le ocurriría intentar quitarse la vida.

—No te estoy mintiendo —aseguró Swan con absoluta convicción.

Pero Swan siempre había sido un mentiroso muy convincente. Llevaba años manipulando a la prensa con ese rollo de su pobre hija con problemas mentales que todos se tragaban sin dudarlo.

Pero Bella no estaba loca. Nunca lo había estado. De hecho, era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido y se valoraba a sí misma, y su vida, demasiado como para tirarlo todo por la borda. Tenía miedo de preguntarle qué había hecho exactamente.

—Se tiró de un puente con el coche —le explicó Swan como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —miró de nuevo a esos ojos sin expresión.

—Lo sé, a mí también me costó creerlo cuando me llamó la policía después de sacar su coche del río. Parece ser que estaba borracha; hay por lo menos media docena de testigos que la vieron tomar varias copas antes de meterse en el coche. Su hermano estaba con ella y dice que estaba muy disgustada.

—¿Por qué?

—La semana pasada encontraron el cuerpo de Ángela Weber.

Cullen reconoció el nombre de inmediato. Ángela Weber era la joven que llevaba desaparecida casi diez años, la mejor amiga de Bella en el instituto.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron? —preguntó Cullen.

—En Forks —respondió Swan con un suspiro—. Esa pobre familia. Había oído que Wendy y Mort Weber nunca habían perdido la esperanza de que su hija estuviese viva. Ha debido de ser un golpe muy duro para ellos.

Cullen se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la información. Forks era el pueblo de Bella, que prácticamente pertenecía por completo a la familia Swan ya antes de que Charlie fuese elegido como senador de los Estados Unidos y toda la familia se fuese del pueblo. Los Swan se habían trasladado a la ciudad de Washington unos años después de la desaparición de Ángela Weber. Bella siempre había estado convencida de que su amiga había sido asesinada y que su cuerpo estaba escondido en algún lugar del idílico pueblo en el que habían crecido ambas. Volvía allí al menos una vez al año para mover unos cuantos matorrales y tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero nunca conseguía nada. Una vez, Cullen le había preguntado por qué seguía buscando algo que quizá nunca lograse encontrar y ella le respondió: «Está allí, Cullen. Lo sé».

Parecía que no se había equivocado.

Sintió un sorprendente orgullo por el hecho de que Bella hubiese sabido la verdad desde el principio, pero lo acalló de inmediato y trató de concentrarse en otros factores igualmente sorprendentes.

—¿Bella volvió al pueblo cuando se enteró de que habían encontrado el cuerpo? —preguntó bruscamente.

Swan resopló con frustración.

—Ya la conoces, es tan obstinada con todo lo relacionado con ese viejo caso. Fue al funeral y luego se quedó a investigar.

Cullen se puso en tensión al oír la condescendencia con la que hablaba de su hija el senador.

—Los dos sabemos que es una magnífica periodista —le recordó—. Es más que capaz de resolver el caso.

¿Por qué la defendía? Automáticamente cambió de actitud y adoptó un gesto distante antes de preguntar:

—¿Encontró alguna pista?

—Nos estamos apartando del tema —protestó Charlie, que de repente parecía agotado—. No he venido a hablar de la chica de los Weber, sino del intento de suicidio de Bella.

Lo último con lo que habría podido relacionar a Bella habría sido con el suicidio. ¿Tanto había cambiado en los dos años que hacía desde que la había dejado? De pronto sintió una punzada de culpa.

«Ella te traicionó».

Se aferró a esas palabras para no sentirse culpable. No sabía cómo había estado Bella esos últimos dos años, lo que sí sabía era de que él no tenía la culpa de lo que hubiera podido ocurrirle. Había tenido un buen motivo para dejarla.

—Estaba en observación psiquiátrica en una clínica privada a las afueras de la ciudad —prosiguió Swan—. Hasta que anoche...

—¿La internaste en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—... se escapó —terminó el otro hombre sin hacer el menor caso a la interrupción de Cullen.

—¿Cómo que se escapó? Por Dios, no me digas que no podía salir libremente.

—Era por su propio bien —replicó Swan—. Supone un peligro para sí misma. No podría perdonarme que le ocurriera algo a mi única hija.

Cullen resopló.

—Ya, porque tu máxima prioridad siempre ha sido hacer lo que fuera mejor para ella.

—Siempre he intentado protegerla —respondió Swan—. Especialmente de sí misma. Ya sabes cómo es; no deja de meterse en líos. Las fotos de la prensa sensacionalista, el arresto... mis relaciones públicas se han vuelto locos para intentar mejorar su imagen pública.

—Era una adolescente que acababa de perder a su madre, es lógico que se comportase así. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, que se quedara en casa tejiendo?

El senador lo miró con los ojos llenos de indignación.

—Esperaba que actuase con sensatez.

Dios, ¿por qué seguía allí? Oyéndole decir las mismas tonterías de siempre sobre su problemática hija, Cullen sentía la tentación de largarse sin más. Pero había algo que se lo impedía.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo Swan—. Necesito que la encuentres. No confío en nadie más.

Cullen esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Qué curioso. Es la primera vez que confías en mí.

Swan golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, un gesto que no era propio de él.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, maldita sea. Tienes que encontrarla.

—Lo pensaré —sabía que parecía un ser insensible y cruel, pero no podía controlar la rabia y la amargura que sentía. Aquel hombre era el culpable de que hubiera perdido a la mujer que amaba.

—Comprendo que estés enfadado, pero tienes que encontrarla, Edward—insistió Swan.

Mierda. Hacía años que nadie lo llamaba Edward.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos que aún te preocupas por ella —prosiguió el senador—. Es posible que seas un cretino, pero jamás te irías de aquí sabiendo que Bella podría estar en peligro.

Cullen maldijo entre dientes. Cómo detestaba a aquel hombre.

Odiaba su arrogancia, su habilidad para manipular a los demás y ese empeño en hacer que se sintiera culpable cada vez que le convenía.

Pero el muy bastardo tenía razón.

Por muy despechado y defraudado que estuviese, no sería capaz de pasar por alto el que Bella pudiese estar en peligro.

Jamás.

Bella Swan entró en la casa vacía y envuelta en la más absoluta oscuridad. Era una suerte que conociera tan bien el lugar y que supiese que había una llave escondida en el porche. De camino allí se había preguntado si aquella pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque seguiría igual. La respuesta era sí. Seguía teniendo los mismos muebles y la misma chimenea de piedra.

Pero lo que sentía allí dentro era muy distinto.

Se respiraba el polvo y el abandono en el ambiente. Era obvio que Cullen no había vuelto por allí desde que se habían separado y eso se reflejaba en cada rincón de la cabaña. Igual que en su corazón.

Una parte de ella había albergado la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, tumbado en el sofá, con el pelo alborotado y esos ojos tan verdes llenos de amor y de deseo.

Dios, cuánto lo echaba de menos.

«Olvídate de Cullen. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte».

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y no pudo contener una risa histérica. Desde luego que tenía preocupaciones más importantes. Como que todo el mundo pensase que era una loca suicida.

Respiró hondo y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. No le importaba lo que dijese su padre, o Tony, o todos esos médicos. No había tirado el coche por el puente deliberadamente.

Alguien la había sacado de la carretera.

El dolor la atenazó por dentro al recordar lo que le había dicho su padre cuando le había contado lo que había ocurrido realmente. «Lo imaginaste todo. Estabas borracha y disgustada, no pensabas con claridad. Nadie ha intentado matarte, Bella».

El dolor se transformó en rabia al pensar en el personal del hospital psiquiátrico en el que la había encerrado su padre. Las miradas de compasión de las enfermeras, el tono condescendiente de los médicos. Y las palabras de su padre, hablando con uno de esos médicos:

«Mi hija está... enferma. Lleva toda la vida sufriendo delirios y cambios de humor repentinos».

Y un cuerno delirios y cambios de humor. Había sido una adolescente algo rebelde, pero eso no significaba que estuviese loca. ¿Acaso era culpa suya que la prensa hubiese decidido dar una imagen errónea de ella? La salvaje hija del senador. La hija del senador consume cocaína. La hija loca del senador.

El recuerdo de aquellos titulares le hizo apretar los puños de furia. Todo lo que habían dicho de ella era mentira, pero no había podido quitarse la reputación que le habían dado. Llevaba diez años intentando librarse de semejante estigma.

Y parecía haberlo conseguido. No había aparecido en los periódicos desde hacía años, había conseguido un buen empleo en una revista respetable y firmaba sus trabajos con un pseudónimo para hacerse con una buena reputación como escritora.

Pero ahora, de repente, se había venido todo abajo.

La frustración la hizo ponerse en pie de un salto. Necesitaba un plan. No podía quedarse allí escondida, a pesar de lo segura que se sentía en esa casa. Y lo cerca que se sentía de Cullen.

Si pretendía encontrar respuestas, tendría que volver a la escena del crimen.

A Forks. Allí era donde había empezado todo.

Y allí debía ir.

La decisión la llenó de fuerza y le disparó la adrenalina.

No estaba loca, ni había intentado suicidarse.

Aquella noche había habido otro coche en el puente. Había visto las luces por el retrovisor y había sentido el impacto por detrás.

Lo que quería decir que alguien había intentado matarla.

La única razón por la que podrían querer hacer algo así era la desaparición de Ángela. Llevaba casi diez años investigando y, justo cuando aparecían los restos, ¿alguien la tiraba por un puente? Era demasiada coincidencia. Más bien parecía una tapadera.

No había podido recuperar su teléfono móvil, que había desaparecido misteriosamente de su bolso cuando lo había sacado de la mesilla de noche de la habitación del hospital. Tendría que ir a la gasolinera que había en la carretera y llamar desde allí a un taxi.

Decidió que lo haría por la mañana. No tenía ninguna gana de andar por ahí en medio de la oscuridad, por muy bien que recordase aquel bosque.

De pronto se quedó helada.

¿Eso eran pasos?

Tragó saliva y se concentró en el ruido procedente del exterior. Seguramente era un animal, una ardilla o quizá un coyote.

El ruido sonaba cada vez más cerca. Alguien o algo estaba subiendo los escalones del porche.

El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar y mucho menos pensar.

Necesitaba algo con lo que defenderse. Miró a su alrededor y vio el atizador de la chimenea justo cuando comenzó a abrirse la puerta.

Dio un solo paso hacia la chimenea, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más. Alguien la agarró por detrás.

—Suéltame —gritó, forcejeando para liberarse de unos brazos muy fuertes que la sujetaban. Lanzó un codazo que hizo protestar a su atacante.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Soy yo.

Se quedó inmóvil al oír aquella voz.

No.

No podía ser él. Quizá sí que se había vuelto loca porque no era posible que de verdad estuviese allí.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, esperando encontrarse con un desconocido, o incluso con nada.

Pero no, allí estaba él, con su metro noventa, sus hombros anchos y ese olor a loción de afeitado que conocía tan bien.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a aquel rostro de belleza clásica y a esos intensos ojos verdes.

Dios, era él de verdad.

Después de respirar hondo, Cullen se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Tenía el pulso tan acelerado que no podía hablar, ni siquiera conseguía asimilar que estuviera allí. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Bella dejó de intentar hablar.

Y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello al único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN ASI COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES QUE PERTENEcEN A S. MEYER.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Dios, cuánto le gustaba volver a estrecharla en sus brazos. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de Cullen y se le aceleró el pulso solo con sentir la calidez de Bella, sus manos delicadas en los hombros. Sin darse cuenta, inhaló su aroma a fresas que olía mejor de lo que habría deseado.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí —susurró ella, acariciándole el cuello con la respiración.

Fue su voz lo que lo sacó de la locura. Se puso rígido, apartó las manos de su cintura y dio un paso atrás, aunque las oleadas de calor seguían recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Cullen dominó la traicionera reacción y se concentró en el rostro de Bella, en esos preciosos ojos llenos de alivio. Habría deseado que no estuviera tan guapa, pero realmente tampoco había esperado nada distinto porque Bella siempre había sido una mujer despampanante. Incluso en ese momento, más delgada y pálida de lo habitual, su belleza era capaz de cortarle la respiración. Llevaba el cabello, color chocolate, recogido en una coleta que hacía que aparentara menos de los veintiocho años que tenía. Iba vestida con unos pantalones anchos y un suéter de punto sin forma alguna, pero él sabía que bajo aquella ropa se ocultaban unas curvas deliciosas, cuyo recuerdo bastó para volver a acelerarle el pulso, una reacción que no agradeció precisamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en tono brusco, mirándola a los ojos.

—No —admitió al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza para dar aún más énfasis a su respuesta.

Era obvio que seguía siendo tan sincera como siempre y la contestación que lo confirmaba le hizo sonreír sin querer.

—Me he enterado de lo del accidente.

En sus ojos apareció un brillo de furia.

—¿Te lo ha contado mi padre?

Cullen asintió.

—Déjame que lo adivine. Está fuera en el coche, esperando a que me saques de aquí y podáis llevarme otra vez al hospital, donde no podré causarme ningún daño.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor e ironía. Y ese mismo dolor se reflejaba también en su rostro. En el instante que vio la expresión de su cara, Cullen supo que no se había equivocado. Bella jamás habría intentado suicidarse. No le importaba lo que dijera el senador; como de costumbre, no tenía ninguna razón.

—Tu padre no está fuera. He venido solo.

Bella se quedó callada un momento antes de lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza.

—Pero te ha pedido que vinieras.

—Sí.

Meneó la cabeza mientras se dirigía a sentarse en el sofá.

—Me habría encantado oírle suplicarte que lo ayudaras.

Cullen no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—La verdad es que fue algo memorable.

Bella se rio también.

—Estoy segura.

Bueno, lo cierto era que estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que habría pensado. Allí estaban, hablando y riéndose, sin silencios incómodos, sin ten... ¿A quién quería engañar? En realidad era tremendamente difícil para él volver a ver a Bella después de dos años separados.

Respiró hondo y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

—Cuéntame lo del accidente —le dijo por fin.

Bella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Hace dos años que no nos vemos —le recordó ella con dolor—. Y la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

Intentó no encogerse. La verdad era que oyéndoselo decir a ella, sonaba más duro de lo que recordaba. Cuando había dicho esas palabras, él también estaba muy dolido.

—Probablemente podría haber sido más diplomático —admitió, arrepentido.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No. Me merecía todo lo que me dijiste.

Como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior. La última vez que se lo había visto hacer, acababa de decirle que quería posponer la boda.

—Veo que tienes esto un poco abandonado —dijo Bella mirando a su alrededor, lo que hacía pensar que tampoco ella quería hablar del pasado.

—He estado fuera del país —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Clavó la mirada en sus manos para no mirar a su alrededor como estaba haciendo ella. Aquel lugar había sido su refugio, donde iban a hacer el amor, donde Bella podía huir de la constante vigilancia que conllevaba el ser hija de un senador.

De hecho, había sido exactamente allí, en ese sofá, donde Bella le había dicho por primera vez que lo amaba. Él le había respondido lo mismo, sin dudar. Dios, cuánto la había amado... y después habían hecho el amor apasionadamente. Toda la noche.

El recuerdo de aquella noche le encogió el estómago. No solía permitirse pensar en aquella época. No quería recordar lo que sentía al besarla o cuando le hacía el amor. Ni las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba cuando despertaba entre sus brazos, ni que jamás se echaba atrás cuando creía en algo.

Se tragó el nudo de amargura que tenía en la garganta. En realidad sí que se había echado atrás una vez. En algo que importaba de verdad. Había permitido que su padre la convenciese de no casarse con él.

—¿Qué tal va el trabajo? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Bien. Parece que últimamente secuestran a todo el mundo. Tuvimos que liberar a tres personas solo el mes pasado.

—La maravillosa vida del mercenario —respondió con ironía.

Se hizo un breve silencio que Cullen aprovechó para reunir un poco de valor. Sabía qué debía hacer y sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bella, pero no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a ella. Volver a verla había abierto una herida que aún era muy dolorosa.

—¿Cullen?

La miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se preparó para la pelea.

—Solo intentaba decidir si era mejor salir ahora o esperar hasta mañana.

La vio apretar los puños.

—¿Hacia dónde se supone que vamos a salir?

—No sé. Supongo que a casa de tu padre, o a tu apartamento si lo prefieres. En cualquier caso, voy a llevarte a la ciudad.

—¡No! —exclamó de inmediato—. Si lo haces, mi padre volverá a encerrarme en el psiquiátrico.

Cullen apretó los dientes. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Edward volvería a encerrarla en cuanto pudiera.

Pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer él? Había prometido encontrar a Bella y había cumplido con su palabra. Allí estaría a salvo, lo que quería decir que tenían que irse cuanto antes porque los recuerdos iban a acabar con él.

—Por favor, Cullen, no llames a mi padre —le suplicó—. Dame un poco de tiempo para averiguar qué está pasando.

—Te has escapado del hospital, el senador no va a permitir que te pasees por ahí libremente para investigar.

—Claro, porque volvería a perjudicar su imagen una vez más —respondió Bella con rabia—. Pero resulta que soy periodista, Cullen, y voy a seguir investigando diga lo que diga mi padre.

No le gustaba la obstinación que había en su mirada porque, cuando Bella se empeñaba en algo, pobre de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella lo sorprendió dando un puñetazo en el sofá.

—¡Han intentado matarme, maldita sea! —exclamó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó él, alarmado.

—La noche del accidente, alguien me sacó del puente.

—¿Estás segura? —la idea de que alguien hubiese querido hacerle daño despertó dentro de él un inesperado deseo de protegerla.

—Claro que estoy segura —dijo, a la defensiva—. Vi las luces del coche por el retrovisor y de pronto noté que me golpeaban por detrás. El que conducía estaba loco, Cullen. No dejó de embestirme hasta que consiguió que mi coche cayera del puente.

—¿Se lo contaste al senador?

—No me creyó —se limitó a decir, pero su mirada estaba llena de dolor—. Me dijo que lo había imaginado.

—El muy cretino. Prefiere que la gente piense que has intentado suicidarte antes que tener que enfrentarse a un posible escándalo —respiró hondo para calmar la ira que sentía—. ¿Qué recuerdas del otro coche?

Bella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Entonces me crees?

—Por supuesto —contestó suavemente—. Podría creer muchas cosas de ti, Bella, pero no que intentaras suicidarte.

Bella sintió un profundo alivio que le inundaba el pecho. ¡Cullen la creía! Después de tantos días viendo a su padre y a su hermana mirarla con lástima, por fin había encontrado a alguien que no pensaba que estaba completamente loca. En realidad no debería sorprenderla porque Cullen siempre había tenido absoluta fe en ella. Nada más conocerse, se había reído de todas las historias que contaba la prensa sensacionalista y le había dicho que no se creía una palabra de lo que leía sobre ella.

Resultaba increíblemente reconfortante y liberador saber que no había perdido la fe en ella, especialmente cuando era dolorosamente obvio que lo último que quería era estar allí con ella.

Desde que se habían sentado había visto pasar por sus profundos ojos verdes tal cantidad de emociones que no sabía qué pensar. Lo primero que había encontrado en su mirada había sido amargura, después una ráfaga de ternura y algo parecido a la tristeza, pero al añadir la nostalgia, la rabia y el deseo, se convertía en una mezcla de lo más desconcertante.

Quería preguntarle si la odiaba, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo. Además, ¿realmente quería saberlo?

—¿De verdad no piensas que intenté suicidarme? —le preguntó en lugar de lo otro.

—No —respondió con absoluta convicción.

—Entonces no le digas a mi padre que me has encontrado.

—No puedo hacer eso, Bella.

Algo le encogió el estómago. Debían de ser los nervios, y la desesperación quizá. Y la rabia, porque estaba harta de que todo el mundo quisiera decidir por ella. Desde el accidente, no, en realidad desde mucho antes, su padre era el que tomaba las decisiones. Solo se había sentido libre estando con Cullen, pero su padre se las había arreglado para arrebatarle eso también.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó—. Solo tienes que meterte en el coche y olvidar que me has visto. O, mejor aún, ayúdame a descubrir qué demonios ocurrió en Forks.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde había salido aquella idea. Era una periodista con experiencia, perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo la investigación sin ayuda. El problema era que no podía quitarse esa sensación de estar en peligro de la boca del estómago; era como si algo la acechara en todo momento. Cullen era mercenario. Nadie mejor que él para protegerla.

Lo miró al pecho, a la camiseta que se estiraba sobre sus músculos, y sintió un escalofrío muy familiar. Porque recordaba con absoluta claridad lo que era acariciar ese pecho y el sonido de placer que hacía él cuando ella apretaba los labios contra su...

No. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Aunque, a juzgar por el calor que había invadido todo su cuerpo, estaba claro que aquel hombre seguía teniendo el poder de despertar en ella un deseo animal y primitivo. Siempre lo había hecho, solo con estar en la misma habitación.

Ajeno a su dolorosa excitación, Cullen arrugó la frente.

—Tienes intención de ir a Forks.

—Sí.

—No es buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

—Alguien te tiró por un puente con el coche. Si te pones a investigar, podrías acabar haciendo preguntas a la persona equivocada.

—Entonces ven conmigo —soltó una carcajada burlona—. Así podrás mantenerme a raya.

Él también se echó a reír y lo hizo con verdaderas ganas.

—¿Mantenerte a raya a ti? Olvídalo, Bella. No voy a ir a Forks contigo.

—Entonces me iré sola.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—El único sitio al que vas a ir es a casa. Lo otro es demasiado peligroso.

Sintió una profunda decepción, pero en lugar de seguir discutiendo, cerró la boca. Conocía bien esa mirada; Cullen no solo no iba a ayudarla, sino que seguramente la llevaría a la ciudad aunque tuviese que hacerlo a rastras.

—De hecho —siguió él—. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—¿No podemos por lo menos esperar hasta mañana?

Vio algo en su mirada que no supo identificar porque enseguida apartó la vista de ella y carraspeó.

—No. No tengo tiempo para pasarme toda la noche aquí sentado contigo. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Muy bien.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Muy bien?

—Sí —se puso en pie y fue hasta la mesita donde había dejado el bolso—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Él también se puso en pie.

—Sí, pero tú no. ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?

Se encogió de hombros y se colgó el bolso.

—Los dos sabemos que iré a Forks; esto no es más que un pequeño obstáculo. Ya me escapé una vez, podré volver a hacerlo.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Vas a volver conmigo y luego volverás a escaparte?

—Así es.

Cullen resopló con frustración.

—Eres la persona más testa... —se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño—. Olvídalo. Así me será más fácil hacer mi trabajo. Una vez que estés en casa, lo que hagas será asunto del senador, no mío.

Su repentina hostilidad fue un tremendo golpe para ella, pero tampoco lo culpaba por ello. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño al cancelar la boda. No, en realidad había sido él el que la había cancelado, ella solo le había pedido que la retrasaran, pero con Cullen no existía el gris. Todo era blanco o negro. Casarse o no casarse. Él había elegido lo segundo.

—Ponte el abrigo —le ordenó Cullen al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta—. Hace bastante frío.

—No tengo abrigo.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sin abrigo?

—Estaba concentrada en escapar sin que me vieran, no tuve tiempo de pensar en si haría frío.

Le oyó farfullar algo antes de salir al porche.

Esperó detrás de él mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, momento que aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor una vez más. El corazón le dio un vuelco al posar los ojos en una maceta de cerámica. No era demasiado grande, pero sería suficiente.

No tenía intención de volver a la ciudad de Washington esa noche y no creía que pudiera escapar de él mientras caminaban hasta el coche, pero si ganaba un poco de ventaja en esos momentos...

—No olvides volver a esconder esto —le dijo y, cuando se dio la vuelta, le dio la llave con la que había abierto ella. La luz de la luna se reflejó en el metal.

Él la agarró sin decir una palabra y bajó los escalones. Bella lo siguió después de agarrar disimuladamente la maceta vacía y escondérsela a la espalda. Esperó hasta que Cullen se pusiese de rodillas para esconder la llave debajo de la piedra de siempre.

Respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

Mientras luchaba contra el sentimiento de culpa, levantó los brazos y murmuró:

—Lo siento.

Cullen giró ligeramente la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el tiesto lo golpeara.

* * *

Bueno acá le dejo los primeros capítulos espero les gusten, las veo la semana que viene, espero sus rr

Besos las quiere

Indi


	4. Chapter 4

La historia no me pertenecen al final les diré el título original y la autora.

Los personajes le pertenecen a s. Meyer.

Aquí lo prometido, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella salió corriendo.

No se atrevía a darse la vuelta para comprobar si Edward la seguía, pero sabía que no lo había dejado inconsciente como esperaba. No le extrañaba. Siempre había tenido la cabeza muy dura. Al menos había conseguido sorprenderlo.

No pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose terriblemente culpable mientras corría por el bosque sin dejar de ver la imagen del cuerpo de Edward cayendo al suelo. Dios, esperaba no haberle hecho mucho daño. Ella no era una persona violenta, al menos normalmente.

Pero tampoco estaba loca y no iba a dejar que volvieran a encerrarla en esa clínica.

Se resbaló varias veces al pisar las hojas de los árboles que cubrían el suelo, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con un tronco caído. Intentaba mirar a su alrededor para orientarse, pero lo cierto era que no tenía la menor idea de adónde iba. Si se paraba un momento y buscaba las huellas que había dejado antes, podría volver sin problema a la carretera, pero no podía correr semejante riesgo. Seguramente Edward estaría muy cerca ya.

«No te detengas», se ordenó a sí misma. «Sigue. Sigue. Si...». De pronto sintió que algo la agarraba del suéter y tiraba de ella hacia atrás.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la voz furiosa de Edward.

La agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Su mirada la dejó helada. Nunca lo había visto así. Jamás había visto ese brillo amenazador en sus ojos, ni esa mueca de furia en sus labios. Tragó saliva al ver la herida que tenía en la sien, de la que manaba un hilito de sangre. La maceta le había hecho un buen corte. No era de extrañar que estuviese tan furioso.

Tuvo la impresión de que se enfadó aún más al ver su cara.

—¡No! —le dijo—. Ni se te ocurra tenerme miedo.

—Yo...

—Puede que hayan cambiado mucho las cosas en estos dos años, pero eso no. Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca.

Sintió los latidos del corazón golpeándole el pecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —replicó él—. ¿Haberme golpeado la cabeza como si fuera una piñata o haber pensado que iba a pegarte?

Bella se estremeció.

—Las dos cosas.

Edward meneó la cabeza. Estaba enfadado, pero era obvio que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta perseguirte por el bosque en medio de la noche?

—Entonces deja que me vaya —le pidió.

—No puedo.

Percibió el dolor que escondían sus palabras y cuando levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, se le cortó la respiración. Había en su mirada todo un caleidoscopio de emociones y la que destacaba más de todas ellas era la tristeza. Entonces él bajó los ojos hasta su boca y apareció también el deseo entre tantas emociones.

Ella lo miró, paralizada, mientras le recorría el cuerpo una ráfaga de placer. Aún la deseaba. Dios, seguía deseándola. La felicidad que le provocó el descubrimiento fue tan intensa que prácticamente la hizo tambalearse. Durante dos años había añorado a aquel hombre noche y día, se había despertado buscando su cuerpo cálido y fuerte en la cama. Y en esos dos años él no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Ni siquiera una vez. Bella se había convencido de que la había olvidado, que había conseguido superar de algún modo la increíble atracción que siempre había habido entre ellos.

Por eso resultaba tan gratificante ver que no era así, que no era ella la única que seguía sintiendo deseo.

—Maldita sea —repitió él con la voz ronca.

—Edward... —comenzó a decir.

Pero él no la dejó terminar. Aún tenía su nombre en los labios cuando sintió su boca bebiéndose los sonidos. La besó con tanta intensidad que de pronto se olvidó de todos sus pensamientos. También se olvidó del sentido común mientras lo besaba con la misma ansiedad. Sus labios eran firmes, su lengua ardiente e impetuosa mientras exploraba su boca como si le perteneciera. Porque le pertenecía.

Bella se recostó contra él y ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle las cosas y sumergirse en aquella sensación que tan bien conocía. Con las bocas y las lenguas unidas, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría haber otro hombre. Era solo suya.

«Cuánto te he echado de menos».

Sintió que las palabras se le acercaban a los labios, así que lo besó aún con más fuerza para impedir que salieran. Pero era cierto, había echado tanto de menos el sabor de su boca, el roce áspero de la incipiente barba en la mejilla.

—Maldita sea.

Aquella protesta la sobresaltó y disipó bruscamente la nube de pasión que la había rodeado. Al sentir que se apartaba, Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de volver a pensar con cierta lógica.

La miraba con horror, como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho.

—Dios —murmuró al tiempo que apartaba las manos de ella—. Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho.

Bella intentó recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal, pero no le resultaba fácil, temblando como estaba por culpa del beso.

—¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho? —susurró.

Él se quedó callado, frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo permitir que vuelvas sola a Forks —dijo en lugar de responder a su pregunta—. Podrías estar en peligro. Tienes que volver a tu casa, allí podrá protegerte tu padre.

—Mi padre solo quiere protegerse a sí mismo —se frotó la sien con frustración—. Me ingresó en un hospital psiquiátrico a pesar de que le aseguré que no me había tirado por el puente.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente siguió arrugando el entrecejo.

—Necesito saber la verdad —siguió diciendo ella—. Llevo diez años tratando de descubrir lo que le ocurrió a Ángela, no puedo parar ahora.

—Ángela está muerta —respondió él con énfasis.

—Lo sé, y alguien intentó matarme también a mí después de que apareciera su cuerpo —sentía las lágrimas agolpándosele en los ojos—. Cuando desapareció yo sabía que estaba muerta. Y tenía razón.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo ya? —gruñó con frustración—. En realidad ya sé por qué no puedes olvidarlo, porque eres Bella Swan.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Esa soy yo, Bella la problemática.

Edward no sonrió.

—Vamos, déjame que te lleve a casa.

—No.

Edward respiró hondo, pero no tuvo ocasión de hablar.

—Mira, sé que no me debes ningún favor; si acaso, sería yo la que te debería algo a ti —le tembló un poco la voz—. Aun así, quiero pedirte que vengas a Forks conmigo.

Lo oyó maldecir entre dientes.

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—Lo sé, pero intento hacerte cambiar de opinión porque creo que sería mucho mejor tenerte a mi lado —intentó no pensar en el beso—. Eres mercenario, nadie podría protegerme mejor que tú. Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que pasó algo raro en el puente y que es posible que esté en peligro.

Se quedó en silencio mientras una ráfaga de viento frío le alborotaba el pelo. Bella se fijó en que había dejado de sangrarle la herida que le había hecho en la sien. Tuvo la tentación de alargar el brazo y tocársela, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Ya le limpiaría la herida más tarde. Cuando accediera a acompañarla, cosa que haría. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Decidió darle un último empujón.

—Una vez me dijiste que siempre cuidarías de mí —inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Y si fuera sola y me pasara algo? ¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que te pedí que me protegieras y te negaste a hacerlo?

Edward soltó una fría carcajada.

—Preciosa, eso es un golpe muy bajo incluso para ti.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ¿ha funcionado?

Edward soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Tú qué crees?

De todas las estupideces que Edward había hecho en sus treinta y dos años de vida, aquella se llevaba el premio. ¿Cómo había podido acceder a llevar a Bella a Forks? Se había hecho la pregunta durante todo el paseo hasta el coche, pero no había conseguido encontrar una respuesta.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que el golpe de la maceta le había aflojado unos cuantos tornillos.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella nada más ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Mientras ponía el motor en marcha pensó que no podría hacerlo. El simple hecho de estar al lado de aquella mujer era una tortura. Se moría por ella y se debatía entre estrecharla en sus brazos o apartarla lo más posible de su vida.

Apretó los dientes y le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Abróchate el cinturón.

Puso la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y de pronto sintió la de ella. Tenía los dedos helados, pero solo con sentir el contacto de su piel, notó una oleada de calor en la entrepierna. No pudo evitar recordar el beso que se habían dado en el bosque.

Volvió a preguntárselo, ¿cómo se le ocurría? Había sido una tontería besarla. Estaba mal, no tenía sentido y era... increíble. En cuanto había notado sus labios, se había visto transportado en el tiempo. La misma excitación, la misma sensación de estar donde debía estar. Había sido como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Le apartó la mano bruscamente, enfadado consigo mismo. Por increíble que hubiera sido, aquel beso no cambiaba nada. Bella y él se habían separado. Ella había apartado de su lado al hombre que se suponía que amaba solo para no perjudicar a la reputación de su querido padre.

—Antes déjame que te limpie la herida —le pidió ella con voz suave, ajena al torbellino de pensamientos que lo atormentaba.

—No es necesario —gruñó él.

—Vamos, hazlo por mí.

Volvió a apretar los dientes mientras ella se sacaba del bolso un paquete de pañuelos de papel y un gel desinfectante para las manos.

—Con esto bastará —dijo ella—. Acércate.

Él no se movió. No pensaba acercarse a ella. La última vez que lo había hecho, había acabado con la lengua metida en su boca.

Bella meneó la cabeza antes de acercarse ella y ponerle el pañuelo en la sien.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer el menor caso al dolor y al aroma a miel y a flores que lo envolvió de pronto. No quería sentirlo, pero estaba muy cerca. Demasiado y... ¿por qué le pasaba la mano por el pelo?

Respiró hondo y notó que ella dejaba de mover la mano.

—Tienes trozos de cerámica en el pelo —le explicó.

Le agarró la muñeca y se apartó la mano.

—Ya me lo quito yo —dijo sin mirarla—. ¿Puedes ponerte ya el cinturón?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras se incorporaban a la carretera.

—Supongo que debería llamar a mi padre —admitió Bella—. ¿Me dejas tu teléfono?

—Aquí no hay cobertura —respondió él con sequedad.

El senador iba a ponerse muy furioso cuando se enterara de lo que iban a hacer y no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que Edward hubiese decidido ayudarla.

—Emmett también debe de estar preocupado —siguió diciendo Bella—. Recuérdame que lo llame también.

—¿Qué tal está tu hermano?

Siempre había sentido mucha simpatía por el hermano mayor de Bella, con su constante sonrisa y esa capacidad de vivir el presente que resultaba tan contagiosa.

—Le va bien —respondió Bella, sonriendo—. Sigue trabajando en esa empresa de publicidad y tiene novia. Parece que por fin ha superado el miedo a comprometerse.

Edward sabía mucho de ese miedo. De hecho, lo último que había buscado al conocer a Bella había sido una relación. Para un huérfano al que había abandonado todo el mundo, la idea de estar unido a alguien era tan atrayente como que le depilaran las piernas con cera.

Sin embargo, Bella se las había arreglado para derribar todas esas barreras. Se había ido abriendo camino hasta su corazón y le había hecho creer que quizá los finales felices no existieran solo en los cuentos de hadas.

Obviamente, no debería haber cambiado de opinión.

—Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es hablar con el forense —anunció Bella, apartándolo de sus pensamientos—. Yo estaba en el pueblo el día que encontraron el cuerpo de Ángela, pero el forense no podía recibirme hasta el día siguiente y esa misma noche acabé en el río con coche y todo, así que no llegué a verlo.

—¿La enterraron o la incineraron?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. El forense aún tenía que examinar los restos, así que se celebró un funeral en la iglesia del pueblo con la idea de enterrarla unas semanas después.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con quién hablas —le advirtió Edward—. Aún no sabemos quién intentó matarte, pero es probable que fuera alguien del pueblo.

—¿Y si vuelven a intentarlo?

Podía sentir los preciosos ojos de Bella clavados en él y, cuando se volvió a mirarla, vio la ansiedad que había en su rostro, una expresión muy parecida a la que había tenido la semana antes de la boda, cuando le había preguntado si le importaba que la pospusieran hasta después de la campaña de reelección de su padre.

Claro que le había importado. Tanto, que le había lanzado un ultimátum al que ella había respondido con otro.

—¿Edward?

Sabía que buscaba que la tranquilizase de algún modo, que le prometiera que iba a estar a su lado durante aquella peligrosa investigación.

Sintió la tentación de mandarla al infierno.

Pero al abrir la boca, lo que salió fue:

—Mientras no te separes de mí, no te pasará nada, Bella.

Lástima que no pudiera decirse nada parecido a sí mismo.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a:

.9828

Alecullenn

CamBludi85

ClUmSyCuZIMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo

lotrine

caritofornasier

cullen calcetines

isabelmoon

vale55

cammiB

por sus rr y favoritos

en verdad muchas gracias!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus rr aunque sea para matarme… jajajaja!

Las quiere

Indi


	5. Chapter 5

La historia no me pertenece como asi los personajes que son de S. Meyer aunque se los robo un ratito

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Estaban a unos cuarenta minutos de Forks cuando Edward se detuvo en una gasolinera. No necesitaba repostar, ni ir al servicio. El problema era que la última media hora de largos silencios, rotos tan solo por los intentos de Bella de entablar conversación, había podido con él.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, paró el motor y sacó el teléfono móvil de la guantera.

—¿Vamos a llamar a mi padre? —le preguntó Bella con un sorprendente rencor.

Ya iba siendo hora de que hablara de su padre de ese modo. Dios sabía que él había sentido ese mismo rencor hacia el senador cientos de veces. Nunca había dicho lo mucho que detestaba a aquel hombre, pero siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que Bella estuviese tan ciega y no se diera cuenta de las constantes maquinaciones del senador Swan, al que ella había defendido con fervor.

Las continuas intromisiones del senador habían sido, cuando menos, molestas. Si Edward reservaba una mesa en un restaurante para los tres, Charlie la cancelaba y hacía otra en otro lugar más de su gusto. En otra ocasión habían tenido que anular un viaje a Fiyi para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella porque su padre había insistido en que asistiera a una fiesta de gala a la que, por supuesto, Edward no había estado invitado. Parecía que un soldado mercenario no era lo bastante bueno para su hija, aunque en realidad al senador nunca le había preocupado de verdad el bienestar de Bella.

Edward lo había tolerado todo sin decir jamás lo que opinaba de Charlie Swan, hasta que había llegado la gota que había colmado el vaso: la insistencia del senador para que retrasaran la boda. No había podido seguir controlándose y, durante una desagradable discusión con Bella, había dicho en voz alta todo lo que pensaba sobre su padre.

—Voy a llamarlo yo —matizó y levantó la mano al ver que Bella se disponía a protestar—. No me lleves la contraria. Los dos sabemos lo fácil que le resulta a tu padre hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si de verdad quieres ir a Forks, seré yo el que haga la llamada.

Se bajó del coche sin darle ocasión de responder. Agradeció el aire frío de la noche porque siempre que estaba junto a Bella parecía arder.

Marcó el número del senador en cuanto se hubo alejado un poco del coche y la brusca respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—¿La has encontrado?

—Sí —contestó.

—Gracias a Dios. Sabía que lo conseguirías. ¿Venís hacia aquí?

Sin duda, Swan ya contaba aquello como un nuevo éxito.

Edward lamentó no poder verle la cara mientras le decía que no iba a poder volver a encerrar a su hija, pero se conformaría con oír su furia.

—No —esbozó una sonrisa que no pudo controlar, pues llevaba años soñando con poder hacerle algo así a aquel cretino—. No voy a llevarla a casa.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio seguido por una maldición.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no vas a traerla?

—Porque no quiere volver —dijo sencillamente.

—Malnacido. Ese no era el trato.

—No hicimos ningún trato. Te dije que la encontraría y lo hice, pero nunca dije que te la llevaría.

Aunque sí había sido esa su intención. Había pensado llevarla a Washington y dejarla en casa de su padre, pero eso había sido antes de que ella le contara lo que de verdad había ocurrido en el puente. Por mucho que deseara, y necesitara, alejarse de ella, no podía abandonarla si estaba en peligro. ¿Quién cuidaría de ella si él se iba?

—Edward, te juro que si no te subes al coche ahora mismo y la traes al hospital, que es donde tiene que estar, haré que te busquen todos los policías de la ciudad.

—¿Y me acusarás de secuestro? Ya me imaginaba que me amenazarías con eso, pero no lo harás —añadió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro que lo haré.

—No —insistió fríamente—. No lo harás porque, si lo haces, te echaré encima a la prensa. Les contaré que te inventaste los problemas mentales de Bella solo para tenerla controlada. Pero no me detendré ahí; si lo considero oportuno, puede que añada un par de cosas más sobre ti, como por ejemplo que financias tus campañas de manera ilegal, o que has recibido sobornos. Seguro que consigo despertar su curiosidad.

El senador Swan parecía haberse quedado mudo.

—Yo no he hecho nada de eso —respondió por fin.

—Pero la prensa no lo sabe, ¿verdad? El caso es que, lo hayas hecho o no, tu reputación quedará en entredicho.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque la semana pasada alguien intentó matar a tu hija y, al contrario que a ti, me preocupa.

—Nadie ha intentado matarla —aseguró el senador con evidente frustración—. Bella estaba alucinando.

—Cuéntale todas esas mentiras a otro. No me importa que la creas o no, solo te estoy explicando las razones por las que he decidido ayudarla y advertirte que, si intentas que me arresten, habrá consecuencias que no serán de tu agrado.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, Edward.

—Supongo que lo reconoces porque es precisamente lo que eres tú, ¿verdad, Charlie? Ahora, si me disculpas, Bella y yo debemos ir a un lugar.

El senador colgó directamente y Edward sintió una profunda alegría. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tener esa confrontación con el padre de Bella. Y sabía que la amenaza que le había hecho surtiría efecto; el senador no llamaría a la policía. Preferiría soportar la frustración sin arriesgarse a provocar un escándalo.

Se dio media vuelta para volver al coche, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Bella estaba fuera del vehículo, apoyada en el capó.

—¿Has oído la conversación? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

Edward se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.

—De acuerdo, me he enfrentado a tu querido padre. Me he excedido, sí —al ver que ella no respondía, arqueó una ceja, extrañado—. ¿Dónde está el famoso temperamento de los Swan?

Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Has hecho bien.

Aunque era poco habitual en él, Edward se quedó sin palabras.

—Me imagino lo que habrá dicho él —siguió diciendo Bella, meneando la cabeza con rabia—. Quiere que vuelva al hospital, ¿verdad? Pues no voy a hacerlo. No puedo culparte de que hayas tenido que amenazarlo para evitar que vuelva a ese lugar.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa amargura. Deseaba preguntarle por qué abría los ojos ahora, por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de cómo era su padre realmente, por qué no lo había hecho dos años antes, cuando aún habría podido cambiarlo todo. Controló la rabia que sentía, pero sí tuvo que preguntarle algo:

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—No me creyó —se limitó a decir ella antes de volver a meterse en el coche.

Edward se había puesto de su lado. Aunque eso no significaba que la hubiera perdonado y mucho menos que le estuviera dando la bienvenida a su vida con los brazos abiertos, Bella no pudo evitar la pequeña oleada de emoción que le recorrió el cuerpo al pensarlo. Su padre tenía la molesta costumbre de avasallar y presionar a todos los hombres que se acercaban a ella, pero Edward no se había dejado. Él había amenazado a su padre, a todo un senador. Por ella.

Lo miró de reojo mientras ponía el motor en marcha. Dios, cuánto deseaba abrazarlo. Quería darle las gracias por lo que acababa de hacer, por seguir creyendo en ella a pesar de cómo habían acabado las cosas entre los dos.

El recuerdo de la ruptura despertó en ella una incómoda sensación de arrepentimiento. No, no quería pensar en aquella despedida que le había roto el corazón. En esos momentos, estando al lado del hombre que acababa de defenderla, prefería pensar en el comienzo, no en el final.

—¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos? —le preguntó de pronto, sin poder contener las palabras.

Edward se volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, una sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en cautela.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió con brusquedad.

Pero, además de la cautela, en su voz había cierta ternura. Al conocerlo, jamás habría imaginado que un hombre como Edward Cullen poseyera ni un ápice de ternura. Aquel día su mente había estado completamente concentrada en el trabajo. Vestido con pantalones de camuflaje y camiseta verde, había recorrido el campo de refugiados dando órdenes a sus hombres... y a ella.

—Me pareciste un cretino —admitió Bella con una sonrisa en los labios—. No dejabas de ordenarme que me subiera al maldito helicóptero.

—Y tú te negabas a obedecer —le recordó él.

—No había terminado el artículo y no me parecía que el peligro fuera inminente.

Pero sí que lo había sido. Edward había acudido con sus hombres a evacuar del campo de refugiados a todos los trabajadores y periodistas extranjeros después de que se supiera que un grupo rebelde tenía intención de atacarlo. Bella había aguantado hasta el final y había salido del Congo en el último helicóptero. Doce horas después, los rebeldes habían acabado con la mitad de los ocupantes del campo.

—Cuánto me habría gustar haber podido ayudar a esa gente —lamentó.

—Era imposible —admitió Edward.

Bella tragó saliva y trató de apartar de su mente las imágenes de la masacre que había visto después, horrorizada por la muerte de tantos inocentes. Pero, en medio del caos y la tragedia, se había enamorado de Edward, el duro mercenario que, por algún motivo, también se había enamorado de ella.

—No sé qué viste en mí —confesó Bella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Estaba hecha un desastre, con la ropa sucia y el pelo alborotado. Cuando aterrizamos en Washington me llamaste «guapa» —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo.

El gesto de Edward se suavizó.

—Lo estabas —aseguró, casi sonriendo—. También eras testaruda, irritante, exigente... no paraste hasta que conseguiste que te concediera una entrevista.

—Una entrevista que al final no me diste —le recordó.

No, no habían llegado a llevar a cabo esa entrevista. Unas copas en el hotel acabaron en cena, lo que condujo a una última copa que dio lugar a una noche de pasión espontánea que los había dejado a ambos sorprendidos y exhaustos. Ella había creído que sería una aventura de una noche, pero dos años más tarde se habían prometido.

—Esa primera noche —siguió diciendo ella con una voz que le salió algo temblorosa—. Fue la mejor de mi vida, ¿te lo había dicho?

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Bella sintió la atracción en el aire. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, su mente se llenó de imágenes de aquella primera noche juntos. Sus pechos desnudos contra el fuerte torso de Edward, el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, su erección deslizándose suavemente dentro de ella. La primera vez que la había poseído había sentido que todo era perfecto.

A juzgar por el brillo lujurioso que había en su mirada, él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, lo perfecto que había sido todo. Lo increíblemente bien que habían encajado.

Dios, cuánto deseaba recuperarlo. Tanto que le dolía no poder decirle que lo amaba, que lo añoraba y que no podía vivir sin él.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir los labios para hablar, desapareció el brillo de sus ojos para dejar paso a una frialdad heladora. Le vio apretar los dientes y las manos en el volante.

—No vayas por ahí, Bella —le dijo con la misma frialdad con que la miraba—. Esto no es un viaje al pasado, solo tenemos que descubrir quién intentó matarte.

Bella respiró hondo.

—Lo sé. No pretendía...

—Claro que lo pretendías —Edward volvió a mirarla con dureza—. Por mucho que me recuerdes el día que nos conocimos no voy a olvidar el día que nos separamos.

—Lo sé. Yo...

—Déjate de jueguecitos, Bella. No tengo ningún interés en retomar nuestra aventura.

—¿Aventura? —repitió con un dolor que la atenazaba el estómago—. Me parece que los dos años que pasamos juntos van más allá de una simple aventura.

—Yo también lo creía —respondió bruscamente—. Pero con la perspectiva del tiempo, cambié de opinión. Dejaste muy claro cuáles eran tus prioridades y que nuestra «relación» no estaba entre ellas.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó—. Yo no quería romper contigo, solo...

—Vamos a dejarlo —la interrumpió con una mirada fulminadora—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no estamos juntos y no tengo intención de que volvamos a estarlo en el futuro.

Cada una de sus palabras era como una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Era posible que las palabras hicieran tanto daño? Evidentemente, sí. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, el pecho, el estómago, incluso tenía náuseas. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cruel? El corazón se le estremeció de nuevo al pensar que probablemente fuera ella la que había provocado el cambio. Dios, ¿por qué habría elegido a su padre antes que a Edward?

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había dejado que su padre controlase gran parte de su relación con Edward. Siempre había cedido a sus exigencias, a pesar de saber que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué no habría actuado de otro modo?

«No te separes de tu padre. Ayúdalo cuando te lo pida porque le cuesta mucho pedir ayuda».

Por eso lo había hecho. Porque era lo que le había pedido su madre antes de morir.

Pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil. Había sabido que estaba haciendo daño a Edward, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto.

—Gracias por aclararlo —le dijo por fin, con tanta tensión en la voz como en los hombros—. No volveré a hablar del pasado si te hace sentir tan incómodo.

Esas palabras pusieron fin bruscamente a la conversación. Bella perdió la mirada en el paisaje, en la frondosa vegetación que anunciaba que estaba ya cerca de Forks, y recordó los felices veranos que habían pasado Emmett y ella corriendo por aquellos bosques.

Ángela los había acompañado algunas veces, pero no muy a menudo porque Emmett tenía la mala costumbre de meterse con su mejor amiga, que finalmente había decidido huir de él siempre que le fuera posible.

Ángela. Solo con pensar en su amiga sintió una nueva punzada de dolor. Habían encontrado sus huesos en ese bosque, pero lejos de la casa de los Swan. Su asesino la había enterrado allí, para dejar que se pudriera.

Su amiga no había merecido semejante final.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Edward, rompiendo el largo silencio.

Como le sucedía cada vez que volvía a casa esos últimos años, a Bella se le aceleró el pulso al ver el cartel de Bienvenidos a Forks. Y, después de lo sucedido en la última visita, los nervios esa vez eran aún mayores.

Era casi la una de la mañana, por lo que el pueblo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero aun así resultaba encantador, con sus pequeños edificios de ladrillo, sus pintorescas tiendas y las aceras de adoquines. En la calle principal, un enorme cartel amarillo anunciaba el festival de invierno que se celebraba cada mes de noviembre en el pueblo.

—¿Qué son los sapsicles? —le preguntó Edward.

—Helados de jarabe de arce —respondió ella, tratando de no reírse—. El viejo señor McMurty los vende todos los años en el festival.

—Espero que haya un buen dentista en el pueblo porque eso debe de provocar muchas caries.

—Veo que sigues sin comer dulces —comentó ella secamente.

Edward la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Tengo treinta y dos años y ni una sola caries. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo tú?

Bella disimuló otra sonrisa, pero enseguida se enfado consigo misma por tener ganas de reírse con él después de cómo le había hablado. ¿Qué más daba que siguiera evitando los dulces, o todas las bromas que le había hecho al respecto en el pasado? El pasado era pasado, como él le había recordado tan amablemente. Y no tenían ningún futuro en común.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales espantó tan rápido como pudo. Por suerte, Edward no se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba mientras seguía sus indicaciones.

Bella nunca lo había llevado a su casa y, al entrar al camino que conducía a la propiedad de los Swan, Bella se preguntó cómo reaccionaría. Siempre había tenido mucho cuidado de no hablar demasiado sobre la fortuna de su familia pues era algo de lo que se sentía culpable estando con un hombre que había ido de un hogar de acogida a otro durante toda su infancia.

Llegaron ante las enormes puertas de hierro forjado, que se abrían con un código, pero Bella se puso en tensión al comprobar que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par.

—¿Qué demonios...? —dijo al ver el coche que había aparcado frente a la mansión.

Edward aparcó junto al otro vehículo y la miró con gesto irónico.

—¿De verdad te sorprende? —le preguntó—. Tu padre es muy listo; sabía perfectamente dónde querías ir.

—No me lo puedo creer —Bella miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño y luego volvió a mirar el coche de policía que tenían al lado.

Y ahora?

* * *

Me dejan un rr y me dicen que les parece…..

Las quiere

Indi.


	6. Chapter 6

**_La historia no me pertenece como tampoco los personajes que son de S. Meyer_**

 ** _Perdón por la demora, desgraciadamente entre mi hija, el colegio , la casa y el trabajo no tuve tiempo de actualizar, pero para subsanar la demora hoy les dejo dos capis..._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

El sheriff Jacob Black salió del coche patrulla preparado para pelear. Bella lo miró a través del parabrisas y volvió a maravillarse de que siguiera teniendo el mismo aspecto que en el instituto. Por lo que le habían contado, seguía buscando pelea a la menor oportunidad, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía una placa de sheriff que lo respaldaba.

Bella no sentía mucha simpatía por él. No le había gustado cuando era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, ni le gustaba ahora.

—El sheriff, supongo —murmuró Edward.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Mi padre debió de llamarlo en cuanto terminó de hablar contigo. Tienes razón, sabía perfectamente adónde iríamos.

Edward se quedó pensando un segundo.

—El sheriff salió con ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Observó fijamente al tipo que iba hacia ellos.

—Normalmente, la persona más cercana a la víctima es el principal sospechoso, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Vamos, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Al salir del coche, se dio cuenta de que Edward se había cuadrado, lo que indicaba que también él estaba preparado para cualquier confrontación y, si se daba, no tenía ninguna duda de que vencería al sheriff sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Jake la miró brevemente antes de examinar a Edward como si fuera a competir con él. Bella se contuvo de resoplar.

—Hola, Jake.

—Bella —respondió él con un movimiento de cabeza—. Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió también y esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, sheriff, a las... —echó un vistazo al reloj— a la una y treinta y ocho minutos de la mañana?

Jake se pasó la mano por el pelo para luego dejarla sobre la pistola que llevaba a la cintura; parecía un gesto inocente, pero era obvio que pretendía intimidarlos.

—Tu padre me dijo que veníais hacia aquí, así que decidí venir a ver qué tal estabas —dijo—. La última vez que te vi tuve que sacar tu coche del río.

Bella apretó los puños al oír sus palabras. Aquella noche le había contado a Jake que la había empujado otro coche, pero, al igual que su padre, el sheriff no había querido creerla.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias —se limitó a responder.

—Ya —dijo el sheriff en un tono que delataba lo que pensaba de ella: que había intentado suicidarse y que se empeñaba en negarlo.

—Supongo que no habrás identificado el coche que iba detrás de mí esa noche.

Jake la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Estuve investigando, pero no encontré nada que indicara que hubiera un segundo coche en el puente.

—Claro —respondió ella, llena de sarcasmo.

El sheriff prefirió no hacer caso al tono.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros? —le preguntó, lanzando una mirada de desconfianza a Edward.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo Edward con falsa amabilidad—. Bella creció aquí y esta casa sigue perteneciendo a su familia, así que supongo que podrá quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no interfiera en mi investigación.

El enfado se disparó dentro de Bella.

—¿Te refieres a la investigación sobre la muerte de Ángela? ¿La misma que supone un importante conflicto de intereses para ti, puesto que salías con ella?

Jake apretó la mano con la que agarraba la pistola.

—Sabes perfectamente que Ángela y yo rompimos antes de que desapareciera.

—Eso no significa que no pudieras matarla —respondió ella dulcemente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Edward en la cintura, lanzándole el claro mensaje de que se calmara. A pesar de que sabía que solo era una manera de advertirla, Bella agradeció el contacto y el roce de sus dedos le provocó un escalofrío.

Pero se olvidó de la intensa reacción y se concentró en la dura mirada del sheriff.

—Soy periodista, Jake —le dijo con más suavidad—. Y Ángela era mi mejor amiga, así que tengo motivos de sobra para querer averiguar qué le ocurrió.

—Eso es algo que le corresponde hacer a la policía. Es mi trabajo —aclaró él.

—¿Tienes alguna pista?

—No.

—¿Algún sospechoso?

—No, pero...

Bella no le dejó continuar.

—¿Entonces qué mal puede hacer que alguien más intente resolver el misterio?

Jake clavó en ella una mirada de irritación.

—Te lo advierto, Bella, no metas las narices en mi investigación.

Ella hizo caso omiso a la amenaza y dijo:

—Quiero ver la escena del crimen y los restos de Ángela.

—De eso nada —dijo él de inmediato y luego resopló con frustración—. Tu padre me avisó de que intentarías entrometerte. Voy a dejar las cosas claras desde este momento: si metes las narices en el caso, te acusaré de obstrucción.

Bella se tragó el enfado, consciente de que no le sería de ninguna ayuda enfrentarse a Jake, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba dejarse llevar. Pero lo que hizo fue respirar hondo y hablar con calma:

—Soy buena periodista, podría ayudar...

—Eres una persona mentalmente inestable —la interrumpió Jake en un tono helador—. He leído los periódicos, sé lo de los delirios y lo del comportamiento temerario.

La furia que había estado conteniendo se apoderó de ella.

—¡Yo no...!

Volvió a sentir los dedos de Edward en la cintura.

—Está bien, sheriff, ya lo hemos oído —intervino después de un largo silencio—. Ni Bella ni yo interferiremos en la investigación —siguió diciendo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo poco que le gustaba la actitud del sheriff—. La he traído aquí para que pueda recuperarse del accidente lejos de la prensa, así que no queremos llamar la atención.

Eso mitigó ligeramente la desconfianza del sheriff.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin, asintiendo—. No os interpongáis en mi camino y así no tendremos problemas —apartó la mano de la pistola—. Que paséis buena noche.

Bella lo vio alejarse de allí sin poder dejar de apretar los dientes y, en cuanto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, se quitó la mano de Edward de la cintura y se giró para mirarlo.

—Yo voy a seguir investigando el asesinato de mi mejor amiga.

Por un instante, Edward la miró como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

—Claro que sí. ¿Quién ha dicho que no vayas a hacerlo?

—Tú. Acabas de decirle a Jake...

—Le he mentido. ¿De verdad crees que iba a traerte aquí para obligarte a quedarte en casa, cruzada de brazos?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sintiera un profundo alivio, aunque no duró mucho.

—Pero no nos va a dejar ver la escena del crimen y estoy segura de que le pedirá a todos los implicados en el caso que no hablen con nosotros, incluyendo al forense, lo que significa que tampoco podremos ver los restos.

Volvió a aparecer en sus ojos el brillo de una sonrisa que no llegó a esbozar.

—¿Se te ha olvidado cómo me gano la vida? Soy mercenario, preciosa. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en secreto. No te preocupes, podrás ver todo lo que quieras.

Debería seguir enfadada con él por cómo le había hablado antes, pero no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada por sus palabras. Lo miró a los ojos, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le dijo:

—Gracias.

La conversación con el cretino del sheriff le había impedido echar un vistazo a su alrededor, pero cuando por fin tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, Edward se quedó mudo. Sabía que la familia de Bella era rica, pero aquella casa... ni siquiera podía describirla como una simple casa.

La mansión de tres plantas de estilo colonial que tenía delante recordaba a la Casa Blanca, con sus enormes columnas de piedra y los escalones de mármol que conducían a la puerta de madera labrada. El interior era tan impresionante como la fachada, casi se sentía culpable de pisar aquellos suelos inmaculados con sus burdas botas negras. Bella, sin embargo, no tuvo el menor reparo en pasar con las zapatillas de deporte y dejar tras de sí un rastro de barro.

—No te preocupes por manchar el suelo —le dijo Bella al ver que titubeaba—. Lo limpiaré por la mañana.

Por fin se atrevió a dar un par de pasos, momento en el que vio una habitación contigua al vestíbulo en la que había no uno, sino dos pianos.

—No sabía que alguno de vosotros tocara el piano —comentó cuando por fin recuperó el habla.

—Y no lo hacemos —admitió Bella, meneando la cabeza—. Pero mi padre dice que todas las casas deben tener una sala de música.

Edward se contuvo de decirle que dicha sala era igual de grande que su apartamento. El vestíbulo era más grande que la mayoría de las casas.

No le extrañaba que Bella nunca lo hubiera llevado allí. Conociéndola, seguro que se avergonzaba de tanta ostentación. Otra razón para que no lo hubiera invitado a ir era que su padre pasaba allí la mayoría de los fines de semana. Y a él no le había importado; habría preferido cortarse un brazo que pasar su tiempo libre con el senador Swan.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa? —le preguntó Bella—. ¿O prefieres ir directamente a la cama?

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Dios, no debería ni pronunciar la palabra «cama». Después de escapar del hospital psiquiátrico, de correr por el bosque y de dos horas en coche, estaba tan guapa como siempre. Se le habían soltado un par de mechones rubios que le caían a los lados de la cara, de las mejillas sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aspecto increíblemente sexy.

De pronto, sintió una presión en la entrepierna que le obligó a recordarse lo que le había dicho en el coche: no estaba allí para retomar su relación. No iba a permitírselo.

—Estaría bien hacer una visita rápida —sugirió, pensando que sería mejor retrasar el momento de irse a la cama.

—No sé si va a ser posible —admitió ella con una ligera sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Has visto el tamaño que tiene esta casa? Pero, bueno, lo intentaré.

Edward no habló demasiado mientras paseaban por la planta baja, llena de salones, salas de estar, despachos y una biblioteca con más de cinco mil ejemplares.

La siguió después a la segunda planta, pero se detuvo nada más subir la escalera. El pasillo estaba lleno de retratos, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención especialmente, el de una preciosa mujer rubia con unos impresionantes ojos azules y unos rasgos muy delicados.

—Mi madre —aclaró Bella con voz suave.

La explicación no habría sido necesaria porque el parecido era innegable, pero Renee Swan tenía un aspecto mucho más frágil que el de su hija y su rostro carecía del brillo de obstinación y de genio que Bella tenía a raudales.

—Era muy... frágil —dijo Bella, utilizando exactamente el mismo adjetivo en el que había pensado él.

Al mirarla, Edward vio la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

—Odiaba cualquier tipo de confrontación —siguió diciendo Bella—. La ponían enferma las discusiones, era muy sensible. Si alguien le hablaba mal por algún motivo, se pasaba días sin salir de su habitación.

—Era... —dejó la frase a medias porque la palabra que se le había ocurrido era «débil» y no quería decírsela a una hija que hablaba de su madre con tanto amor. Pero Bella lo conocía demasiado.

—¿Débil? —adivinó—. Supongo que en cierto sentido sí lo era —su gesto se suavizó y de pronto se pareció mucho más a la mujer del retrato—. También era muy dulce. Nos quería muchísimo a mi hermano y a mí. Pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros cuando éramos niños, no como mi padre. Era muy buena madre, Edward.

—No lo dudo —se aclaró la garganta—. Vamos, enséñame la segunda planta.

Esa segunda parte de la visita fue más rápida. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia tenía un conjunto de habitaciones decorados con su propio estilo. En el ala del senador predominaban los colores negro y oro, en la de Renee Swan, los tonos amarillos y crema, en la de Emmet, el azul y el verde. Y la de Bella era...

—¿Rosa? —preguntó Edward, enarcando ambas cejas.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta de su dormitorio de la infancia.

—Lo eligieron mis padres —reconoció—. Supongo que pensaban que les ayudaría a aplacar mi lado salvaje —lo miró y se encogió de hombros—. Yo habría elegido el rojo.

—Claro —comentó él, sin contener una sonrisa.

Después lo llevó a la última planta, donde estaban las habitaciones de juegos y las de los invitados, una de las cuales podía utilizar.

—Gracias por ayudarme con Jake —le dijo Bella una vez acabada la visita—. Cuando has intervenido estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

—No hay de qué. Aunque no sé si ha sido buena idea decirle que lo consideras sospechoso de la muerte de Ángela.

—Tienes razón —reconoció ella con un suspiro—. No he podido evitarlo. Jake siempre ha tenido la facultad de sacarme de mis casillas.

—No me extraña. Es un cretino —dijo Edward al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Empezó a desabrocharse las botas, cubiertas de barro—. ¿Crees que lo hizo?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero sí que le creo capaz de hacerlo —se apoyó en el marco de la puerta—. Siempre tuvo muy mal genio y se peleaba con cualquier chico que se atreviera a mirar a Ángela.

Edward dejó las botas a un lado.

—¿Quién rompió, ella o él?

—Ella y sé que Jake no se lo tomó nada bien, por eso... —Bella se quedó callada a medias y se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de la razón de tal rubor. Mientras la escuchaba, había empezado a quitarse la camisa sin pensarlo, pero al ver su reacción, volvió a ponerse la prenda en su sitio. Le molestaba mucho haber recuperado las viejas costumbres sin siquiera darse cuenta. Eso era lo que había hecho cada noche cuando vivían juntos; se desnudaba mientras ella le contaba las novedades sobre el artículo en el que estaba trabajando y... bueno, cuando había terminado de quitarse la ropa, normalmente no hablaban mucho más.

«Hasta que ella te traicionó».

Solo fue necesario recordar ese pequeño detalle. Edward se puso en pie de un salto. Realmente no quería recordar el pasado.

—Es tarde —dijo bruscamente—. Seguiremos hablando mañana y pensaremos qué debemos hacer a continuación.

Bella siguió mirándolo, titubeante. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero después de unos segundos, dejó caer los hombros y su rostro adoptó un gesto de resignación.

—Tienes razón. Hablaremos por la mañana. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

La vio marcharse y luego se acercó a cerrar la puerta, aunque no echó el cerrojo porque sabía que no serviría para aplacar el deseo que sentía por ella. La había deseado desde el momento en que había vuelto a verla en la cabaña después de llevar dos años intentando olvidarla. La deseaba tanto que no sabía cómo había podido ocultarlo tanto tiempo.

A juzgar por lo que veía en su entrepierna, ya no podía ocultarlo más.

«Te traicionó», se recordó de nuevo y, con esas dos palabras en mente, terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda.**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo...**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Edward se despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente helado. En algún momento de la noche, había retirado la ropa de cama y el viento que entraba por la ventana, que él mismo había dejado abierta, le había congelado el cuerpo. Eran las ocho, lo que quería decir que solo había dormido cinco horas, pero estaba acostumbrado a funcionar con pocas horas de sueño. En su última misión había tenido que pasar días sin dormir.

Se puso la misma ropa del día anterior aunque, por suerte, llevaba algo más en el coche. «Siempre listo», como decían los Boy Scouts. Él no lo había aprendido en campamentos infantiles sino teniendo que defenderse de los abusos de sus padres adoptivos y sin saber nunca cuándo volvería a comer algo.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio, pero volvió a sorprenderle y a desconcertarle tanta opulencia. Salió al coche a buscar su ropa y volvió enseguida para darse una ducha rápida. Mientras se vestía, oyó ruido de agua en el piso de abajo y, aunque intentó no imaginar a Bella en la ducha, no lo consiguió. Era tan fácil ver su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua caliente.

Para distraerse comprobó los mensajes que tenía en el teléfono móvil. Había uno de la CIA y otro de su compañero Jasper. Ni siquiera escuchó el de la CIA porque no pensaba aceptar más encargos suyos por un tiempo para descansar un poco de tanta burocracia. Así pues, llamó directamente a su mano derecha. Jasper Whitlock era un antiguo soldado de marina, siempre serio y eficiente.

—He recibido una llamada del presidente de una empresa farmacéutica —le explicó Jasper sin entretenerse—. Han secuestrado a su hija en Caracas. Parece ser que han sido unos tipos que están enfadados con el señor director por haber utilizado a gente de allí para probar unas vacunas.

—¿Y quiere que liberemos a la chica? —le preguntó Edward mientras hacía la cama, siguiendo sus costumbres de militar.

—Sí, señor —después de cinco años trabajando juntos, Jasper seguía dirigiéndose así a él por mucho que Edward le pidiera que no lo hiciera.

—¿Crees que podréis hacerlo sin mí?

—Sí, señor.

—Yo todavía estoy ocupado aquí y no podré ir en unos días, pero no creo que el señor director esté dispuesto a esperar, ¿verdad?

—No, señor —Jasper hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Qué tal está Bella?

Había tardado mucho en preguntárselo.

—Está bien, teniendo en cuenta que han intentado matarla.

—¿Ha encontrado ya al bastardo que lo hizo?

A Edward no le sorprendió la vehemencia de su compañero, pues nunca había ocultado la simpatía que sentía por Bella. Jasper llevaba dos años insistiéndole en que no fuera tan testarudo y la perdonara de una vez. Lo que ocurría era que él no podría entender nunca el motivo que lo había llevado a separarse de Bella porque tenía una esposa que lo adoraba y que lo esperaba pacientemente mientras él arriesgaba su vida en los lugares más peligrosos del mundo. Si Alice Whitlock tuviera que elegir entre su marido y otra persona, no lo dudaría ni un instante.

Bella, sin embargo, había elegido a quien no debía.

—Aún no, pero lo haré —le respondió.

—¿Y luego?

—Me reuniré con vosotros.

—Señor... —Jasper titubeó un instante—. ¿No quiere quedarse un poco más y arreglar las cosas?

—No hay nada que arreglar —dijo tajantemente y entonces oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta—. Tengo que dejarte. Mantenme informado.

—Sí, señor —otro momento de duda—. Salude a Bella de mi parte.

Edward colgó el teléfono justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

—Pasa —dijo, casi como un ladrido.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Bella con lo que él siempre llamaba su atuendo de hija de senador: blusa de seda negra, pantalones anchos y zapatos rubios de tacón alto que le añadían unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Sí, tenía un aspecto muy sofisticado, pero a él seguía sin gustarle ese estilo; siempre había pensado que estaba mucho más guapa con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta ceñida.

Bella no tardó en notar lo que estaba mirando.

—Parezco muy estirada, lo sé. Es la única ropa que tenía aquí —explicó y luego cambió de tema antes de que él pudiera decir nada—. ¿Qué planes hay para hoy? ¿Vamos al bosque donde encontraron el cuerpo de Ángela?

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—Eso vamos a dejarlo para esta noche.

La vio esbozar una sensual sonrisa.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Siempre necesitas la protección de la oscuridad.

No pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Es mi manera de trabajar. Había pensado ir al pueblo, desayunar algo y escuchar lo que dice la gente sobre que hayan encontrado el cuerpo de Ángela. Quizá oigamos algo interesante que nos dé alguna pista —se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Por cierto, Jasper te manda saludos.

—¿Qué tal está?

—Bien.

Bella volvió a sonreír, haciendo que apareciera el hoyuelo que le salía en la barbilla.

—¿Sigue llamándote señor?

—Sí.

Ella apartó la mirada un momento y la clavó en el cuadro que había en la pared frente a la cama. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, había en sus ojos un brillo nostálgico.

—Lo echo de menos. Salúdalo también de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que Bella rompió aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—Mientras estamos en el pueblo, podríamos hacerle una visita al forense, Jason Jenks. Espero que nos permita ver los restos de Ángela.

—No creo que lo haga si Jake Black puede hacer algo para impedírselo —aseguró Edward—. Seguro que el bueno del sheriff ya le ha ordenado que no hable con nosotros.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces nos pasaremos por su oficina esta noche, después de la excursión por el bosque —sugirió con malicia—. ¿Sigues teniendo el kit para forzar cerraduras?

Edward le lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

—Ya sabes que esas cosas son ilegales. Ni se me ocurriría tenerlo.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Hacer algo ilegal tú? ¡Dios te libre! —volvió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se giró para mirarlo—. Por suerte yo sí tengo uno.

Edward esbozó una nueva sonrisa a su pesar. Afortunadamente, ella no pudo verla porque ya había salido. Maldijo entre dientes. No podía disfrutar de estar con ella. Ya no eran amantes, ni siquiera eran amigos. Estaba allí por obligación, nada más. Ella misma lo había explicado, no podría vivir si algo le sucediera a ella habiendo podido evitarlo. No lo hacía porque aún sintiera nada por ella. Era su obligación, un favor que le hacía a una mujer por la que había sentido algo, eso era todo.

Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación.

El restaurante Jessie's estaba en pleno centro de Forks y tenían los mejores desayunos del pueblo.

A Bella no le extrañó encontrar el local prácticamente lleno, ni tampoco que la mayoría de los presentes se quedaran mirándola al entrar y luego cuchichearan los unos con los otros. La última vez que había estado en el pueblo había acabado en el río; para un lugar en el que pasaban pocas cosas, su chapuzón había sido una gran noticia y parecía que seguía siéndolo.

—Prepárate para que te miren boquiabiertos durante la próxima hora —le advirtió a Edward, a quien no parecía afectarle demasiado el interés de los habitantes de Forks.

Estaban ocupadas prácticamente todas las mesas, pero Bella encontró una con asientos corridos al fondo del local y fue hasta allí tratando de pasar por alto las miradas y los susurros de los demás clientes.

Incluso sonrió a un par de personas que conocía. Ninguna de ellas le sonrió, pero al menos una la saludó con la mano.

—Todo el mundo piensa que me tiré del puente intencionadamente —le dijo a Edward en cuanto estuvieron sentados.

—¿Qué más da lo que piensen? Tú sabes la verdad y eso es lo importante.

Se quitó el abrigo con las manos temblorosas mientras deseaba poder mantener la calma tan bien como Edward. Era algo que siempre había admirado en él. Por supuesto que a veces estaba más susceptible o de mal humor, especialmente si tenía hambre, pero en los dos años que habían estado juntos, solo lo había visto realmente enfadado una vez.

El día que le había pedido que retrasaran la boda.

—No puedo evitar que me moleste —reconoció en voz baja—. He crecido con esta gente, con algunos fui al colegio y he estado en sus casas. Pero entonces...

Entonces murió su madre y todo cambió. Su padre siempre había sido muy exigente y controlador, pero después de que su madre perdiera la batalla contra el cáncer, se había vuelto aún peor. Había decidido presentarse al senado, por lo que se había empeñado en que Bella diese una imagen impecable en público y cuidase al máximo las apariencias. No le hablaba si no era para criticarla, pero cuando estaban en público fingía ser el padre perfecto, actuando como si fueran amigos.

Ella se había rebelado. Se había teñido el pelo de rubio y se había hecho amiga de los más salvajes del pueblo, con los que había empezado a fumar. Y cuando su padre había olvidado su décimo séptimo cumpleaños por culpa de la maldita campaña electoral, Mike Newton y ella se habían ido a dar una vuelta en coche... en el coche que le habían robado al padre de él.

Su padre, completamente atónito, la había llevado a un psicólogo y, unos días después, había dado una entrevista en la que había dicho que su hija sufría algunos problemas mentales. Durante los siguientes diez años, había repetido tanto la misma historia que había llegado un punto en el que ella misma había llegado a creérselo.

Entonces había conocido a Edward, que había hecho que se diera cuenta de que no estaba loca y que sus rebeldías de adolescente no era más que eso, rebeldías de adolescente. Cuando había vuelto a escuchar la misma cantinela durante la siguiente campaña electoral, presentándose como un padre preocupado que podría ayudar a otros a afrontar los problemas que les ocasionaban sus hijos, había descubierto que para su padre ella no era más que una herramienta para ganar votos.

Pero le había prometido a su madre que siempre apoyaría a su padre, y eso había hecho.

Aunque significara perder a Edward.

Se tragó el nudo de amargura que tenía en la garganta y trató de concentrarse en la carta del restaurante. Debía olvidar el pasado.

Estaba repitiéndose esa frase a modo de mantra cuando llegó la camarera. La reconoció de inmediato. Era Lauren Mallory, otra compañera de clase. Una pelirroja de enormes pechos que había sido la jefa de animadoras del instituto y, nada más graduarse, se había casado con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, claro. Seguía teniendo el tipazo de siempre a pesar de haber tenido tres hijos y, por lo visto, seguía engañando a su marido constantemente con los turistas guapos que pasaban por el pueblo.

—Hola, Bella —le dijo Lauren con una voz dulce que no encajaba con la frialdad de su mirada.

Lauren y ella nunca se habían llevado bien.

—Hola, Lauren. ¿Qué tal los niños?

La camarera apretó ligeramente la libreta que tenía en la mano. No era ningún secreto que no prestaba demasiada atención a sus hijos.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? Veo que estás recuperada del... accidente.

Bella se tensó al oír el modo en que había pronunciado la última palabra, pero se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa tan falsa como la de la otra.

—Estoy muy bien.

Lauren miró a Edward de arriba abajo, sin molestarse en disimular un gesto claramente lascivo.

—Ya veo ya. Este debe de ser el famoso Edward Cullen.

—El mismo —confirmó él sin apenas apartar los ojos de la carta.

—Ahora comprendo que no lo hayas traído nunca al pueblo. Lo querías para ti solita, ¿eh, Bella? —añadió con la mirada de un carroñero que acababa de descubrir un delicioso cadáver.

—¿Podemos pedir? —le preguntó, como si la camarera no hubiera dicho nada y tratando de luchar contra el ataque de celos que había sufrido al ver el modo en que miraba a Edward.

Apenas hubo tomado nota de lo que querían, Lauren volvió a la barra y no perdió un momento en comentar la jugada con las otras camareras, que enseguida se quedaron mirando a Edward con ojos de deseo.

—Parece que ya tienes club de admiradoras —comentó Bella, más celosa de lo que le habría gustado.

Era lógico que lo miraran así, Edward era el hombre con el que fantasearía cualquier mujer. Pero para ella había sido algo más que una fantasía durante dos largos años y, como una tonta, lo había tirado todo por la borda.

Quizá sí que estuviera loca.

—No pongas esa cara de preocupación —le dijo Edward, creyendo que su malestar se debía de verdad a las miradas de deseo de las camareras—. No me interesa ese club, ni ninguna de sus integrantes.

—¿No? No me digas que en estos dos años nadie ha conseguido despertar tu interés —dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

—Si me estás preguntando si salgo con alguien, la respuesta es «no». Ya no me interesan las relaciones.

Dios, dos años antes había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella y ahora ni siquiera quería salir con nadie. La idea de ser la causante de dicho cambio hacía que se sintiera terriblemente culpable.

Abrió la boca para decirle que no debía rechazar a todas las mujeres por culpa suya, pero él puso fin a la conversación de inmediato con su siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

—Bien. Al menos hasta la semana pasada. No me extrañaría que Patrick me despidiera por haber desaparecido.

Patrick Garrison, director de la revista para la que trabajaba, le había hecho un enorme favor al contratarla basándose en su currículum y en su estilo como escritora, dejando de lado su negativa presencia en los medios. Lo único que le había pedido a cambio había sido que trabajara y que no llamara la atención. Por suerte, la prensa no se había enterado de su ingreso en el hospital psiquiátrico, pero sabía que a Patrick no le haría ninguna gracia que llevara días sin dar señales de vida.

—Recuérdame que lo llame luego —le pidió a Edward—. ¿Qué te parece si nos concentramos en hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer? A ver si oímos algo interesante.

Estuvieron en silencio el resto del tiempo, lo que les sirvió para enterarse de que la señora Hertz se había roto la cadera, que el marido de Lauren se había emborrachado hacía un par de noches y había acabado a puñetazos con el sheriff y que Margaret Hanson estaba otra vez embarazada. Nadie dijo ni una palabra sobre Ángela. Era como si a nadie le interesara lo más mínimo que se hubiesen encontrado sus restos. Claro que quizá después de diez años la gente ya no pensara demasiado en su desaparición.

—Vámonos —dijo Edward en cuanto terminaron de desayunar—. Parece que a esta gente le da igual que mataran a una de sus vecinas, o quizá simplemente solo se preocupan por sí mismos.

—Me inclino por eso último —murmuró ella.

Apenas habían llegado a la puerta del restaurante cuando se toparon de frente con Jackson Newton, al que su hijo Mike y ella le habían robado el coche aquella noche por diversión.

Bella lo saludó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero él no reaccionó con tanta amabilidad.

—¿No le da vergüenza aparecer por aquí, señorita Swan? Solo ocasionas problemas al pueblo —siguió diciendo, sin importarle el gesto de dolor y sorpresa de Bella—. Haznos un favor a todos y márchate antes de que vuelvas a hacer una de las tuyas.

Bella sintió la tensión de Edward a su lado, pero trató de seguir siendo amable.

—Siento que piense eso, señor Newton. Puedo asegurarle que no he venido a ocasionar problemas. Solo quería un lugar tranquilo donde recuperarme del accidente.

Newton resopló al oír aquello.

—¿Accidente? ¿A quién quieres engañar? Todo el mundo sabe que intentaste quitarte la vida. No sé cómo aún puede contigo el senador Swan.

—Lamento mucho oírle decir eso —respondió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no iba a llorar delante de aquel viejo resentido.

—Vamos —intervino Edward sin siquiera mirar al señor Newton.

—Y no se te ocurra acercarte a mi hijo —añadió cuando ya habían echado a andar.

En cuanto salieron a la calle, le cayeron dos enormes lágrimas de los ojos. Maldito fuera aquel pueblo. La única razón por la que había vuelto en aquellos diez años había sido para descubrir la verdad sobre la desaparición de su amiga, nada más. Aquella gente no le importaba nada y no iba a dejar que sus ataques, sus chismorreos y sus miradas hicieran mella en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

Se secó las últimas lágrimas antes de volverse a mirarlo.

—Sí. Solo está resentido porque su hijo Mike y yo le robamos el coche una noche hace años y no lo tratamos demasiado bien. Debería haberle dicho que la idea fue de su hijo, no mía.

—No malgastes energía en ese cretino —le recomendó Edward—. En ocasiones como esta me alegro de no haber vivido en un sitio así, donde todo el mundo te conoce.

—Y te juzga —añadió ella con un suspiro y luego hizo una pausa—. Mi padre me dijo que había ocultado a la prensa lo del accidente.

Edward miró a un lado y apretó los labios.

—Pues parece que te mintió.

Bella se volvió a mirar donde él tenía puesta la vista. Había un puesto de periódicos y en uno de ellos destacaba un titular que la dejó helada.

La hija del senador se recupera del intento de suicidio.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a:

.9828

Alecullenn

CamBludi85

ClUmSyCuZIMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo

lotrine

caritofornasier

cullen calcetines

isabelmoon

vale55

cammiB

supattinsondecullen

cerezo de la luna-haruno

sol.43

madeki

malina-maniac

kaarla-clln

lucianamartinez 275

little shadow k

twilight all my love 4 ever

esmecullenhale

kristyna masen

madeki

y a todas las lectoras fantasmas...

gracias a todas por sus alertas y favoritos.

Las quiere

Indi


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la autora y el titulo original lo dire al final de la historia.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, muchas cosas de que ocuparse ´pero como no soy mala hoy les dejo tres capis y actualizaré mañana, el sabado y el domingo... nos vemos abajo-

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Al llegar a la propiedad de los Swan, el estado de ánimo de Bella estaba por los suelos. El artículo del Washington Post había supuesto un duro golpe y la visita al forense solo había empeorado las cosas. El doctor Jason Jenks no había tenido más remedio que admitir que el sheriff le había ordenado que no los ayudara y no había habido manera de convencerlo para que les dejara ver los restos de Ángela.

Edward y ella tenían pocos ánimos y menos pistas, pero les quedaba la esperanza de conseguir algo esa noche en el bosque, en el depósito de cadáveres o en la oficina del sheriff. Edward estaba convencido de que Jacob ocultaba algo y pretendía descubrir de qué se trataba. Así pues, iba a ser una noche muy ajetreada.

Pero aún quedaban muchas horas para eso, horas que tendría que pasar con Edward tratando de no pensar en el pasado, de no hablar del futuro y, lo que era aún más difícil, resistir la necesidad de besarlo.

Cuando pensaba que el día no podría ir peor, sonó el teléfono del despacho, adonde había ido a buscar todo lo que tenía sobre la desaparición de Ángela.

—Hola, Emmet —respondió porque vio que era su hermano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Forks? —fueron sus amables palabras.

—Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho papá. He venido a averiguar qué le pasó a Ángela, y a mí, la noche del puente.

Lo oyó maldecir en voz baja.

—Escucha, sé que estás convencida de que alguien te sacó del puente, pero no hay ninguna prueba que respalde tal hipótesis.

—No es una hipótesis, es lo que ocurrió. Había un coche detrás de mí en el puente, Emmet.

—Sé que estás convencida de que es así —insistió su hermano—. Pero creo que lo imaginaste, Bells.

—Yo no lo...

—Estabas muy alterada, Bella —la interrumpió—. Yo te vi después del funeral y sé lo afectada que estabas. Bebiste mucho y tu estado de ánimo no era el más adecuado.

—¿El más adecuado para qué? —le preguntó en tono sarcástico—. ¿De verdad crees que intenté suicidarme?

—Creo que estabas disgustada —reiteró e hizo una nueva pausa—. Bella, quizá deberías considerar la idea de tomar algún tipo de medicación.

Estuvo a punto de caérsele el teléfono de la mano.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No actúas de un modo normal —le dijo su hermano con la calma y la condescendencia que se solía utilizar para hablar con los niños o los locos—. Sabes que siempre estoy de tu parte cuando papá intenta controlarte, pero esta vez creo que tiene algo de razón. Llevas años culpando a los demás de tu comportamiento destructivo. Y ese asunto de las drogas...

—Yo no he consumido drogas en toda mi vida —declaró sin dejarle terminar—. El dueño del club en el que había estado con unos amigos aprovechó la oportunidad para ganarse unos dólares diciendo que yo había estado esnifando coca en su local. Pero no era cierto y tú dijiste que me creías.

—Lo sé y lo dije de verdad —respiró hondo—. Ya no sé qué creer, Bella. Solo sé que mi hermana pequeña acabó con el coche en un río y que ahora está intentando investigar una muerte por su cuenta, a pesar de que le han ordenado claramente que no lo haga. Déjaselo a la policía, Bella.

—Claro, tú estarías encantado de que hiciera eso, ¿verdad? A ti nunca te gustó Ángela y te da igual saber quién la mató.

—¿Lo ves? Son estas cosas a las que me refiero. Explotas en cuanto alguien te lleva la contraria.

Bella trató de respirar hondo y calmarse.

—No, exploto porque todo el mundo cree que estoy loca y que he intentado suicidarme.

Su hermano volvió a maldecir al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quieres que vaya, Bella?

—No te molestes. Edward está conmigo. Él me mantendrá a raya —añadió amargamente.

—Ya, otra cosa que no me parece demasiado bien. ¿Volvéis a estar juntos?

—No, no estamos juntos. Solo me está ayudando —no pudo controlar el siguiente comentario—: A diferencia de papá y de ti, él sí cree que pueda estar en peligro.

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Tú no estás en peligro, lo que tienes que hacer es... —dejó la frase a medias y soltó un gruñido—. Maldita sea, tengo que dejarte. Voy a cenar con Rosalie y ya llego tarde.

A pesar de la rabia y la frustración que le había provocado la conversación, le llamó la atención que su hermano mencionara a su novia porque Emmet nunca había tenido una relación que durara más de unos días, así que aquello era extraordinario.

—¿Sigues con Rosalie?

—Sí, o eso espero, porque no creo que le haga ninguna gracia que llegue tan tarde.

—Échale la culpa a la loca suicida de tu hermana —bromeó ella.

—No tiene gracia, Bella. Escucha, mañana te llamo, pero hasta entonces prométeme que no te vas a entrometer en la investigación de Jacob Black.

Bella titubeó ligeramente.

—Te lo prometo. ¿Contento?

—Sí.

No se sintió culpable por mentir a su hermano porque en realidad no era del todo mentira. No pensaba entrometerse en la investigación del sheriff, sino llevar a cabo otra muy distinta.

Pero las palabras de su hermano volvieron enseguida a su cabeza.

Dios. ¿Tendría razón Emmet? ¿De verdad estaba loca? Las lágrimas que llevaba todo el día conteniendo comenzaron a desbordársele de los ojos.

No, no podía ser. Aquellas luces no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, ni tampoco había imaginado el golpe que le había dado aquel coche que la había sacado del puente. Recordó la aterradora sensación de vértigo que había sentido al precipitarse al vacío. El río Grace no era demasiado profundo, pero sí lo suficiente para que quedara sumergido todo el coche.

Aún recordaba el terror que se había apoderado de ella mientras intentaba, en vano, abrir la puerta del conductor. Podría haber muerto. Habría muerto de no ser por Colin Kincaid, el ayudante del sheriff que había visto la barandilla del puente rota y, al asomarse, se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y se había tirado al agua para sacarla del coche.

¿Cómo podía pensar nadie que haría algo así intencionadamente?

Se le escapó un sollozo.

—¿Bella?

Al levantar la cabeza y ver a Edward en la puerta, le pidió que se fuera. En lugar de marcharse, él cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a la silla en la que estaba sentada ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—Nada. Solo soy yo con mis locuras y mis alucinaciones.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Vamos, preciosa, la autocompasión no es propia de ti.

No intentó quitarse la mano de la cara porque había empezado a acariciarla y lo cierto era que resultaba muy reconfortante. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con una explosión de sensaciones.

«Te echo de menos», deseaba decirle.

Pero no lo hizo.

—He hablado con Emmet. También él piensa que no había nadie más en el puente y que estaba tan borracha y disgustada que decidí tirarme —tragó saliva con esfuerzo—. Ah, y también cree que debería empezar a medicarme.

—Eso es absurdo —le puso la mano en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú no estás loca, Bella.

—Puede que sí. Puede que me imaginara aquel coche.

—¿De verdad crees que es posible?

—No —reconoció enseguida—. Pero los locos no se dan cuenta de que están locos.

—Ni tampoco se lo plantean siquiera —replicó él—. Vamos, preciosa, eres la persona más cuerda que conozco. Si hay algún loco aquí, soy yo, que me meto en la selva y me arriesgo a que me disparen.

La hizo sonreír.

—Eso no es locura, es valentía.

—Tú también eres valiente —sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella con tanta dulzura que tuvo ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y no volver a soltarlo. No era habitual ver tanta ternura en su mirada—. Llevas años sin dejar que puedan contigo ni la prensa ni las acusaciones. No dejes que puedan contigo ahora.

—Es que ahora es mi propio hermano el que piensa que estoy loca, Edward.

—Solo está preocupado por ti. Emmet te quiere mucho, pero el senador ejerce mucha influencia en él.

—¿Y en quién no? —respondió con pesar.

Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto. Edward seguía acariciándole la cara, provocándole escalofríos. Le pareció que inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. ¿Iba a besarla? Ansiaba tanto sentir el roce de sus labios, el placer y el amor que la invadían cada vez que se besaban.

Vio que bajaba la mirada hasta su boca y que entreabría los labios. Ella cerró los ojos, a la espera del beso.

Un beso que no llegó.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente al oírlo carraspear. Lo vio ponerse en pie.

—¿Por qué no traes todos esos papeles al salón? Te espero allí —le dijo a toda prisa—. Quiero saberlo todo del caso antes de que salgamos.

Salió del despacho sin decir nada más, dejándola allí sola, lamentando con todo su corazón que no la hubiera besado.

Edward agradeció que Bella no lo mirara a los ojos al volver al salón. No quería ver la decepción y el dolor que sin duda habría en ellos. Había estado a punto de volver a besarla. Pero había conseguido detenerse justo a tiempo. No podía caer en la tentación por atrayente que le pareciera, por muy vulnerable que pareciera Bella con las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas y los ojos llenos de frustración.

Dios, tenía que poner fin a aquella locura. No podría salir bien. Ya lo habían comprobado la primera vez y no pensaba volver a intentarlo. Ya no era el muchacho solitario y enfadado con el mundo que no comprendía por qué todos lo abandonaban. A sus treinta y dos años, sabía perfectamente que no podía confiar en nadie excepto en sí mismo, no podía depender de nada excepto de su propia voluntad y su perseverancia.

Por muy atraído que siguiera sintiéndose por Bella, no iba a dejar que volviera a cautivarlo.

Lo primero que sacó de la carpeta de documentos fue una foto de Ángela Weber. Ya la había visto antes, pero volvió a llamarle la atención la belleza de aquella joven de pelo castaño, ojos color avellana y luminosa sonrisa.

Había también un informe médico que prefería no saber cómo había llegado a manos de Bella y la declaración de Jacob Black.

—Colin Kincaid, el ayudante del sheriff que me sacó del río, me dio unas cuantas copias de documentos cuando empecé a investigar, antes de que Jacob fuese el sheriff —le explicó Bella al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él en el sofá a una distancia prudencial.

Edward leyó por encima el documento.

—¿Jacob fue el último que la vio con vida?

—Por eso es mi principal sospechoso. Dice que la vio en el campo que hay detrás del instituto.

Por lo que leyó, también dijo que parecía nerviosa, como si algo la tuviera preocupada y que luego se había marchado por el camino que conducía al bosque. Por lo visto, el profesor de Educación Física solía hacerlos correr por allí, por lo que a Jacob no le había extrañado que se fuera sola.

—¿Crees que iba a reunirse con alguien en el bosque? —le preguntó a Bella.

—Es posible. También puede que simplemente hubiera salido a correr. Jacob dijo que llevaba puesta ropa de deporte. Solíamos ir a correr por allí juntas.

—¿Qué piensas entonces? ¿Que Jacob la siguió hasta el bosque con la esperanza de volver con ella, discutieron y él la mató?

—Es posible —dijo antes de resoplar con frustración—. Necesitamos ver el informe de la autopsia para saber cómo murió. Eso podría cambiarlo todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si la apuñalaron o le dispararon, no creo que lo hiciera Jacob. Pero si murió como consecuencia de una paliza, sí que podría haber sido él. Siempre estaba peleándose con todo el mundo y estaba acostumbrado a utilizar los puños más que el cerebro.

—Esta misma noche vamos a conseguir ese informe —le recordó. Pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó mirando al suelo con cara de incertidumbre—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Y si no descubrimos la verdad? —preguntó ella, arrugando el ceño—. Llevo diez años con esto y no sé cuánto más voy a aguantar.

—Vas a ver cómo descubrimos lo que ocurrió.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

La esperanza que invadió sus ojos de pronto despertó en él una repentina determinación. Cuando lo miraba con esa fe y esa desesperación, era capaz de prometerle cualquier cosa. A Bella no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, pero cuando lo hacía, conseguía derretirle el corazón.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en los papeles, molesto consigo mismo por permitir que Bella siguiese teniendo tanto poder sobre él. Pero sentía sus ojos clavados en él, ansiosa por que le diera una razón para tener esperanza.

Habría sido un tonto de no hacerlo.

Así pues, levantó la mirada y le dijo con absoluta certeza:

—Vamos a descubrir la verdad, Bella. Te lo prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

Los ersonajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia no me pertece-

Bueno nos vamos con el segundo...

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Toda vestida de negro y con el cabello oculto bajo un gorro de lana también negro, Bella parecía exactamente lo que todo el pueblo de Forks la consideraba, una mujer problemática.

—Qué frío hace —protestó mientras caminaba hacia el bosque junto a Edward—. Tengo la piel de gallina hasta en el trasero.

Edward le lanzó una mirada.

—Gracias por darme tanta información.

Su respuesta consiguió levantarle el ánimo. No era el «¿puedo verlo?» que le habría dado hacía unos años, pero tampoco le había pedido que se callara. Desde el casi beso del despacho, no había podido dejar de pensar lo mucho que deseaba que no se quedara en «casi». Apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su boca.

Antes de conocer a Edward, había salido con algunos hombres, pero ninguno podía compararse con él. Su intensidad, sus escasas sonrisas, su árido sentido del humor y su fuerza... Todo en él la volvía loca, pero lo más importante era que sentía por él un profundo respeto. En Washington era muy difícil encontrar un hombre que no estuviese obsesionado por las apariencias y por la ambición, sin embargo, a Edward no le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Era un hombre duro y sereno. Nada le afectaba.

«Tú sí», le dijo una vocecilla.

Sí, lo cierto era que había conseguido afectarle en más de un sentido. Según había admitido él mismo, era la única mujer a la que había amado.

Y le había roto el corazón.

—Aquí empieza el camino —señaló, tratando de apartar aquellos incómodos pensamientos de su mente.

Sintió una extraña aprensión al comenzar a recorrer aquel sendero mientras se lamentaba de no haber llevado una linterna. Por suerte, el experimentado Boy Scout que tenía al lado sacó una, la encendió e iluminó sus pasos.

No tardaron en llegar a la zona donde se encontraba la escena del crimen, acordonada por la policía. Habían sacado el cuerpo después de que el perro de un chico que estaba corriendo por allí desenterrara la calavera de Ángela. Bella sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

—Pobre Ángela —susurró junto a la triste tumba de su amiga y luego se volvió hacia Edward—. No merecía acabar así.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él.

Bella se coló en la zona acordonada y se arrodilló junto al agujero donde había estado enterrado el cuerpo. No podía imaginar cómo alguien podía haber hecho algo así a Ángela. En aquella zona había muchos zorros y coyotes que podrían haber encontrado los huesos de su amiga, la idea le daba náuseas.

Tragó la bilis que empezaba a subirle por la garganta y se puso en pie bruscamente.

—Aquí no hay nada —dijo con desesperación.

—Han pasado diez años —le recordó Edward—. Probablemente, si ese perro no se hubiese puesto a escarbar, el cuerpo habría seguido ahí enterrado.

Bella se acercó a él meneando la cabeza con rabia.

—Tengo que averiguar quién lo hizo, Edward. Se lo debo a Ángela y a su familia.

—Y lo vas a averiguar —aseguró él.

—Eso espero —apartó la mirada de la tumba de su amiga y respiró hondo—. Venga, vamos a la oficina de Davidson.

No hablaron nada durante el camino de vuelta. Bella no dejaba de pensar en Ángela, en sus ojos pícaros y su sonrisa luminosa. Era la única amiga de verdad que había tenido. Las demás chicas de Forks odiaban a Bella, seguramente porque su padre era el dueño de casi todo el pueblo, y nunca les faltaba algo desagradable que decir sobre ella. Si se ponía algo nuevo, decían que era una ricachona presumida, si tenía una cita, la llamaban abusona, si estaba distraída y no saludaba a alguien, decían que era una esnob.

Pero Ángela no había sido así. A ella nunca le había importado que su familia fuera rica, ni tampoco la había envidiado, como las otras. Eso era lo que más le había gustado de ella, que le daban igual cosas tan triviales como la popularidad, la envidia o los celos. Ángela había sido una gran amiga.

Aparcaron el coche detrás del centro médico donde se encontraba la oficina del forense. En Forks todo estaba cerca, excepto la propiedad de los Swan, que se encontraba a quince minutos en coche del centro del pueblo. Bella siempre había sospechado que la habían construido allí para no estar demasiado cerca de la plebe de Forks, lo cual resultaba irónico porque todos los políticos que había habido en la familia, incluyendo a su padre, presumían de ser personas del pueblo, accesibles y cercanas.

—¿Te has traído el kit para forzar cerraduras? —le preguntó Edward, sonriendo por primera vez en la noche.

Ella abrió la guantera y sacó un pequeño estuche de cuero.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, veamos si recuerdas lo que te enseñé.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en la que Edward le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas fundamentales sobre su oficio y le había hecho forzar la cerradura de su propia casa.

—Debió de ser nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad? —le dijo—. No creo que fuera muy adecuado enseñar a la chica con la que sales a comportarse como una delincuente.

—Es algo que todo el mundo debería saber —respondió él—. Por si alguna vez se queda fuera de casa sin llaves.

—A mí jamás se me ocurriría pensar eso —admitió con un suspiro.

—No me extraña. Tu peor defecto es que eres muy impulsiva —se quedó pensativo un momento antes de añadir—: Aunque también es tu mejor cualidad.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de él antes de que descubriera la cálida sensación que habían provocado esas últimas palabras. No le gustaba ser reiterativa, pero cuánto lo echaba de menos, no podía dejar de pensarlo. En los dos últimos años no había habido un solo día en que no hubiera pensado en él y ahora que lo tenía delante, no podía controlar lo que sentía. Su simple presencia le devolvía todas aquellas sensaciones de amor y ternura, cosas que echaba mucho de menos, sí.

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta trasera de la oficina se le iba acelerando el corazón más y más. Edward se quedó a su espalda mientras se ponía manos a la obra con la cerradura, de manera que no se la viera si pasaba alguien por allí. Consiguió abrir tan rápido que no pudo evitar volverse a mirar a Edward con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Buen trabajo, Swan —reconoció él, casi sonriendo.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el interior se oyó el suave pitido de la alarma, lo que quería decir que tenían diez segundos para marcar el código antes de que comenzara a sonar la sirena y la oyera todo el pueblo.

—Ahora me toca a mí —murmuró Edward.

Se acercó al panel, sacó unas pinzas y cortó unos cuantos cables que hicieron que dejara de sonar el pitido.

—¿Cómo sabes cuáles debes cortar?

—Es el modelo más barato del mercado —explicó—. Es la primera alarma que aprendí a inutilizar.

—¿Qué hiciste, buscar en Internet «Cómo inutilizar alarmas»?

—No, compré un libro que se llama Alarmas para inútiles —respondió con elocuencia.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Eso es el depósito, el despacho de Jenks está en el piso de arriba.

Fueron primero al depósito, donde Edward no tardó en encontrar los restos de Ángela. No era la primera vez que Bella visitaba un depósito de cadáveres, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver los huesos de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —consiguió decir después de tragar saliva y respirar hondo.

Dio un paso adelante y observó el cuerpo que había sobre el frío metal. Intentó imaginar que estaba en una clase de ciencias, observando unos huesos que no pertenecían a nadie conocido. Una simple lección de anatomía. Los huesos se conservaban en tan buen estado que resultaba sorprendente; a excepción de la marca de unos dientes de algún animal hambriento, el esqueleto no parecía haber sufrido mayores daños. Daños naturales, claro.

Edward silbó suavemente.

—Creo que ya sabemos la causa de la muerte.

Fue hasta su lado y se quedó boquiabierta al ver el hundimiento que presentaba el cráneo de Ángela.

—Aquí hay dos fracturas —dijo él, señalándole los lugares—. ¿Ves esta parte completamente derrumbada? Creo que murió de un golpe en la cabeza, o de varios. Deberíamos echar un vistazo a los informes de Jenks, a ver si nos lo confirman, pero la verdad es que no parece que haya nada más.

Bella se quedó mirando el cráneo fracturado de su amiga, a la cuenca de unos ojos que parecían lanzarle una mirada feroz.

Cuando sentía que el miedo la invadía con la fuerza de un tsunami, se dio media vuelta.

—Entonces la mataron a golpes —concluyó—. Algo de lo que veo muy capaz a Jake.

—Vamos a comprobar si tenemos razón —Edward cerró el cajón donde estaban los huesos y luego la agarró del brazo.

Pero Bella se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en la puerta metálica del cajón.

—No podemos dejarla aquí —dijo mirando a Edward, angustiada.

—Claro que podemos —respondió él al tiempo que la llevaba lentamente hacia la puerta—. Esa ya no es Ángela, Bella. Solo son sus huesos.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero le espantaba la idea de que su amiga estuviese metida en ese frío cajón. No obstante, siguió a Edward hasta el despacho de Jenks y, unos minutos después, él ya tenía el informe de Ángela.

—Hematoma subdural —confirmó Edward mientras leía el documento—. Aquí dice que sospecha que la golpearon numerosas veces con un objeto romo, una roca, quizá.

Bella sintió un nudo de ira en la garganta.

—Le rompieron la cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacer algo así?

Edward volvió a dejar el informe en el archivador.

—Preciosa, en este mundo hay gente con muchos problemas. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Pero, por muchas personas enfermas con las que se hubiera topado en su trabajo de periodista, no podría dejar de sentir el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

—Tenemos que ir a la oficina de Jake —decidió de pronto.

Edward no parecía muy convencido.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea. ¿Qué esperas encontrar, una confesión firmada? No creo que el sheriff guardara en su despacho algo que pudiera incriminarlo.

—Podría ser —replicó ella—. Jake no es demasiado listo. Puede que encontremos algo.

Edward accedió a ir aunque sin demasiadas expectativas. No había nadie detenido en la pequeña comisaría de policía de Forks porque en el pueblo no había muchos criminales... a excepción del asesino de una muchacha de diecisiete años que seguía por ahí suelto.

El despacho de Jake estaba en el segundo piso, adonde se escabulleron silenciosamente para no llamar la atención de los policías que había abajo. Encontraron la puerta abierta.

—Si escondiera algo aquí, cerraría con llave —dedujo Edward.

Bella entró de todos modos y fue directa a la mesa. Los cajones tampoco estaban cerrados con llave y, lamentablemente, no había en ellos nada de interés. Fue hasta el archivador, que Jake sí se había molestado en cerrar con llave. Tardó apenas unos segundos en forzar el cerrojo y unos cuantos más en encontrar el archivo marcado con el nombre de Ángela.

—No puedo creerlo —protestó—. Es lo mismo que tengo yo en casa, los documentos que me dio Kincaid hace diez años. ¡Nadie ha vuelto a tocar el caso desde entonces! Lo único que ha hecho Jake es añadir el informe de la autopsia.

—¿Te sorprende? Seguramente Black solo se haya limitado a meter ahí el informe del forense.

—Claro, porque seguramente sea el asesino —murmuró ella—. ¿Por qué molestarse en investigar un asesinato que cometió él?

Edward resopló.

—Creo que sería más fructífero tratar de descubrir quién estaba detrás de ti en el puente —propuso—. Este caso es muy antiguo y ya no quedan pruebas, pero puede que, si averiguamos quién intentó matarte, sea más fácil... —se quedó callado bruscamente e inclinó la cabeza.

Bella oyó los pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

—Maldita sea. Tenemos que escondernos.

Apenas había pronunciado la última palabra cuando Edward ya la había colocado contra la pared.

Su proximidad le aceleró el pulso y le cortó la respiración. El aroma la mareó y excitó.

—No hagas ruido —le dijo él al oído.

No iba a hacer ruido. Solo tenía que olvidarse de la agradable presión de su pecho y de...

—Solo tengo que recoger un informe —se oyó la voz de Jake, que entró al despacho. Se oyó ruido de papeles mientras parecía estar hablando por teléfono—. Te dije que te llamaría cuando llegase a casa. No hacía falta que me dejaras siete mensajes en el contestador, maldita sea —hubo una pausa y luego varias maldiciones—. Ya te he dicho que tienes que preocuparte por Bella —se tensó al oír su nombre y miró a Edward, que frunció el ceño—. No va a descubrir nada. Solo va a estar unos días en el pueblo, el senador prometió que, si se quedaba demasiado tiempo, encontraría la manera de obligarla a marcharse. Llevamos años guardando el secreto y podremos seguir haciéndolo unos días más.

Jake hizo una nueva pausa.

—No, no es buena idea. Es tarde. Levantarías sospechas —otra pausa más breve—. Está bien, mañana por la noche, a las diez en la cabaña de Grady. Hablaremos tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo?

A la otra persona debió de parecerle bien porque no siguieron discutiendo, pero antes de poner fin a la conversación, Jake repitió las palabras que le helaron la sangre a Bella:

—No va a descubrir nada. Yo me encargo.

* * *

Bueno empieza lo bueno...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes y la historia como saben no me pertecen.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Tenemos que ir a esa reunión —anunció Bella al entrar en el salón al día siguiente.

Edward levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le lanzó una severa mirada.

—Creía que ya habíamos quedado en que no era buena idea seguir al sheriff.

Le había soltado el mismo discurso tres veces, una la noche anterior y dos ese mismo día. Habían llegado a casa a las tres de la mañana y Bella había dormido hasta las doce del mediodía, cuando se había despertado alertada y decidida a seguir a Jake a su reunión con la persona con la que lo habían oído hablar por teléfono. Edward no estaba tan entusiasmado con el plan.

—No me fío de ese tipo —dijo él.

—Yo tampoco, precisamente por eso tenemos que seguirlo. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo anoche; es evidente que fue él quien mató a Ángela.

—¿Y crees que tiene un cómplice? —preguntó con gesto de duda—. Todas las pruebas indican que no fue un asesinato preparado. Da la impresión de que el asesino perdió el control y la golpeó hasta matarla. No parece lógico que fueran dos personas.

—Puede que Jake se emborrachara una noche y se lo confesara a alguien o quizá sí que hubo dos asesinos. No podremos saberlo a menos que lo sigamos.

—Podría ser una trampa.

—Jake no es tan listo como para preparar algo así —aseguró Bella con desprecio al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá junto a él—. ¿La historia de Panamá? Qué aburrimiento.

—Lo he sacado de la biblioteca, así que alguien debió de leerlo en tu familia, alguien tan aburrido como yo —añadió en tono defensivo antes de darle una explicación—. Puede que tenga que viajar pronto a Panamá y pensé que me vendría bien saber algo sobre el país.

Eso despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué vas a tener que ir a Panamá?

—Es posible que tengamos que rescatar a alguien que está en peligro.

Intentó no preocuparse por ello, pero lo cierto era que las misiones de Edward siempre le ponían los pelos de punta. Siempre que se había ido de viaje mientras habían vivido juntos, Bella había tenido un nudo en el estómago desde que salía por la puerta hasta que regresaba. Había rezado tanto para que no le pasara nada y volviera a su lado...

Pero, al mismo tiempo... sí, sentía cierta envidia además de preocupación. La última vez que la revista la había enviado a hacer un reportaje al extranjero había sido cuando había conocido a Edward en el Congo y lo cierto era que echaba de menos un poco de emoción.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo y se echó a reír.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—No, es que estaba pensando que tengo ganas de hacer algún reportaje peligroso que dé algo de emoción a mi vida y entonces me he acordado de que hace solo una semana alguien intentó matarme. Como si eso no fuera suficiente peligro para tenerme satisfecha.

En el rostro de Edward apareció un gesto indefinible.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

—Nada, solo pensaba que es muy difícil tenerte satisfecha.

Bella se puso en tensión, repentinamente incómoda.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Edward la miró por fin y en sus ojos había mucha amargura.

—Quiere decir exactamente eso, que eres una mujer difícil de satisfacer. Yo lo intenté con todas mis ganas y fracasé.

—Tú no fracasaste —protestó ella, confusa—. Fui yo. La culpa de que te fueras fue mía, Edward.

—Me fui porque estaba claro que no era suficiente para ti. No te bastaba conmigo o con la vida que teníamos juntos.

—Claro que me bastaba —tuvo que parpadear para no derramar las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos—. Me encantaba la vida que teníamos.

—No lo bastante —lo vio respirar hondo, con cierta agitación—. Porque decidiste ser la hija del senador a ser la mujer de Edward Cullen.

El dolor que transmitían sus palabras la hizo estremecer. Aunque también sentía rabia porque seguía sin querer comprender por qué había tenido que hacer lo que su padre le había pedido. No había pospuesto la boda porque no quisiera a Edward, sino porque le había prometido a su madre que ayudaría a su padre cuando él lo necesitara, pero por más que se lo había explicado el día que le había sugerido que retrasaran la boda hasta después de las elecciones, no había podido hacérselo entender.

—Yo quería casarme contigo —susurró—. Solo quería esperar unos meses.

Edward meneó la cabeza con irritación.

—Sabes que ese no fue el único motivo por el que me marché. Tu padre llevaba mucho tiempo entrometiéndose en nuestras cosas —le recordó.

—Yo intenté pararle los pies, pero ya sabes cómo es; siempre tiene que salirse con la suya... —dejó de hablar al ver que Edward no quería escuchar sus excusas—. Me equivoqué —reconoció entonces con profundo dolor—. Y lo he lamentado todos los días durante los últimos dos años —él no dijo nada, pero la expresión de su rostro se suavizó un poco, lo que le dio valor para continuar—. Te he echado de menos —le confesó—. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento, Edward.

La miró aún con más suavidad, a lo que ella respondió levantando la mano hasta su rostro y acariciándole la mejilla con dedos temblorosos. Él cerró los ojos un instante, como si le doliera, pero no se apartó. Bella se dio cuenta de que en su interior se estaba librando toda una batalla. El deseo y la rabia. El dolor y la impaciencia.

Dios, era maravilloso poder tocarlo. Disfrutó del tacto de su incipiente barba, de sus labios carnosos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que él también debía de sentirlo. Bajó la mano por su cuello y de ahí al pecho, donde comprobó que él tenía el corazón igual de acelerado.

—No deberías seguir —le dijo entonces él, poniéndole una mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Por qué? No puedes decir que no te gusta que te toque porque sabes que me has echado de menos tanto como yo a ti.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Maldita sea, Bella. No quiero andarme con jueguecitos con...

Lo besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Y él le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. El sentir sus labios y su lengua era como volver a casa después de un largo viaje, y sin embargo había algo diferente en él, cierta dureza que la preocupaba tanto como la excitaba.

El aire se volvió más denso, cargado por la atracción sexual que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Sumergió los dedos en su pelo, le acarició la nuca y la mandíbula con desesperación. Él también la exploraba con las manos hasta que una de ellas aterrizó en uno de sus senos, el calor de sus dedos hizo que se le endureciera el pezón de inmediato. De sus labios salió un gemido.

Pero no le bastaba con eso. Se movió con inquietud entre sus brazos, para acercarse más a él y frotarse contra su pierna.

—Te necesito —susurró—. Dios, Edward, no sabes cuánto te necesito.

De pronto él se quedó inmóvil y, al abrir los ojos, vio que algo había cambiado en su mirada. Supo que había dicho algo malo, pero Edward no le dio tiempo a pensar qué había provocado tal cambio de actitud.

Su mano abandonó bruscamente el pecho y fue a buscar la de ella y, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, se la condujo hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, allí se la soltó solo el tiempo necesario para desabrocharle los botones del pantalón y quitárselo rápidamente. En braguitas sobre el sofá, Bella lo miró con sorpresa al ver que volvía a tomarle la mano y se la ponía directamente sobre el sexo.

Eso la hizo gemir a pesar de que era su propia mano la que sentía, pero era él quien la dirigía.

—Ves, no me necesitas —le dijo con voz áspera al tiempo que empezaba a moverle la mano.

Bella percibió a lo lejos la señal de alarma, se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con ella para intentar demostrar algo, pero el movimiento de su mano y las sensaciones que le estaba provocando fueron más fuertes que cualquier preocupación.

—Veamos cuánto me necesitas ahora —murmuró mientras le ponía un dedo sobre el clítoris.

Siguió dirigiendo los movimientos de su mano sobre las braguitas mojadas mientras Bella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar. Quería apartarlo y decirle que se dejara de juegos, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Sentía cómo se acercaba al clímax y no podía parar. Hacía tanto tiempo. Demasiado. Aunque fuera su propia mano la que la tocaba, era la presencia de Edward, su olor y su respiración lo que estaban volviéndola loca. El éxtasis estalló en su interior y la sacudió hasta dejarla derrumbada sobre el sofá de cuero, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Edward apartó la mano lentamente y se puso en pie, pero Bella tuvo tiempo de ver el bulto delatador que tenía en la entrepierna.

Él no dijo nada sobre su excitación, se limitó a mirarla con tristeza.

—No me necesitas —dijo una vez más—. La próxima vez que se pase por la cabeza, acuérdate de que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerte sentir bien a ti misma. Ya has visto que no me necesitas para eso.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—¡Eh, cretino arrogante!

Edward se detuvo a los pies de la majestuosa escalera y suspiró. Sabía que Bella no tardaría en reaccionar con furia. En realidad tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse porque se había comportado como un desalmado y no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Pero al oírla decir que lo necesitaba, en su interior se había desatado una verdadera tormenta que no había sabido controlar.

Dos años antes Bella le había demostrado que no lo necesitaba y había querido recordárselo, pero quizá no había elegido la menor manera para hacerlo. Pero la realidad seguía estando ahí. Bella lo había apartado de su vida y porque ahora hubiera decidido que quería volver a estar con él Edward no iba a estrecharla en sus brazos como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó, ya frente a él—. No creas que has demostrado nada con lo que has hecho.

Intentó no fijarse en lo bella que estaba, furiosa y sonrojada aún por la intensidad del clímax.

—Te he demostrado que no me necesitas.

—¿Por qué he tenido un orgasmo? Mira, Edward, te recuerdo que has sido tú quien has hecho que lo tuviera. He tenido un orgasmo porque tú estabas conmigo.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan explícita? Ahí estaba de nuevo la dolorosa erección que había intentado controlar. Se moría por ella y se odiaba a sí mismo por desearla de esa forma. Había tenido dos años para olvidarse de Bella y había creído conseguirlo... hasta que había vuelto a verla, desde entonces estaba permanentemente excitado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Bella? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Quiero... —titubeó un momento, como si no supiera qué decir, pero entonces se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Te quiero a ti.

—Bella...

—Quiero que me perdones —añadió ella y apartó la mirada, pero no pudo ocultar la tristeza que inundaba sus ojos.

—Hace mucho que te perdoné.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —volvió a vacilar—. ¿Por qué luchas contra la atracción que sientes?

—Porque no quiero volver a tener ninguna relación, ni contigo, ni con nadie.

—Eso es absurdo, Edward —le dijo con suavidad—. ¿Vas a apartarte de todo el mundo el resto de tu vida?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mi trabajo y mis amigos. No necesito nada más.

—Jamás habría pensado que fueras tan cobarde.

—No es cobardía —se defendió—. Sencillamente he decidido que prefiero estar solo.

—Solo porque yo te hice daño has decidido volver a como eras antes de conocernos, alguien que no abría su corazón a nadie.

Meneó la cabeza, molesto.

—No me psicoanalices, Bella. Lo que yo haga con mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo. He venido a ayudarte a averiguar quién intentó matarte y qué le ocurrió a tu amiga. Eso es todo lo que estoy preparado para hacer.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su entrepierna, donde la erección seguía siendo más que evidente.

—Parece que estás preparado para algo más.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, que te lleve a la cama? —espetó con furia.

—Sí —dijo ella sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué? Te acabo de decir que no quiero tener una relación.

—Pero no has dicho nada de una aventura.

Edward se echó a reír sin querer.

—¿De verdad piensas que podríamos tener una aventura sin importancia después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

—Si es lo que los dos deseamos.

Se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que de verdad se estaba planteando aquella locura, cosa que atribuyó a los dos largos años que llevaba sin acostarse con nadie.

Sí, era posible que necesitara un poco de sexo.

Pero no con Bella.

¿Cómo iba a tener solo sexo con ella después de haberle hecho el amor tantas veces?

—Olvídalo —le dijo.

Bella lo miró con cara de decepción.

—No tiene nada de malo que nos dejemos llevar por la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—Tiene mucho de malo —dijo con un suspiro—. Dejémoslo ya, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sigues queriendo seguir al sheriff esta noche?

El repentino cambio de tema la despistó por un momento, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Entonces despiértame a las nueve y media. Voy a dormir un rato.

Bella volvió a ponerse delante de él, impidiéndole que subiera.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Vas a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en el salón?

Él asintió, la echó a un lado y comenzó a subir los escalones.

—Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer —dijo.

Edward no llegó a dormir, pero al menos estuvo unas horas apartado de ella. Estaba realmente loca, pero no como creía su padre. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele que pudieran tener una aventura sin importancia? Entre ellos había demasiada pasión, demasiadas emociones y demasiados recuerdos.

Aunque seguía pensando que no era buena idea seguir al sheriff, no tenía elección porque sabía que Bella iría con o sin él, así que prefería acompañarla.

Se presentó con pantalones vaqueros y botas de montaña.

—¿Piensas subir alguna montaña? —le preguntó al verla.

—La casa de Sam está en medio del bosque, no puedo ir con tacones.

—Espera, ¿sabes dónde vamos?

—Claro —sonrió—. Solo hay un Sam en el pueblo y resulta que es amigo de Jake.

Ninguno de los dos habló de lo ocurrido en el salón durante el camino hasta el coche, pero Edward sabía que Bella volvería a hablar de ello tarde o temprano porque cuando se proponía algo, no dejaba de intentarlo hasta conseguirlo.

Y parecía que ahora se había propuesto estar con él.

De lo que sí hablaron fue de ese tal Sam, que parecía ser un tipo bastante raro. Según le contó Bella, Sam Ulley nunca había tenido demasiados amigos, por lo que era aún más extraño que Jake y él se llevaran tan bien ya desde el instituto. Parecía ser que ya entonces Sam se había pasado el día escribiendo en su libreta negra, como si hubiese estado planeando algo. No había ido a la universidad, trabajaba en la fábrica de madera que había en el pueblo de al lado y seguía sin tener amigos.

Edward siguió sus indicaciones para llegar a la finca donde vivía en medio del bosque. A unos cientos de metros de la casa principal, había una pequeña cabaña y, al ver el lugar, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel tipo debía de estar metido en algo ilegal.

No tardaron en encontrarse con un cartel que advertía: NO ENTRE SI NO QUIERE QUE LE DISPAREN. La gente normal no ponía ese tipo de carteles, sin embargo, los que cultivaban marihuana, por ejemplo, sí lo hacían. A Bella no le extrañó su teoría.

Después del tercer cartel, paró el coche y siguieron andando.

Eran ya las diez y cuarto de la noche. Habían llegado tarde intencionadamente para que Jake estuviera allí.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto —farfulló Edward.

El suelo estaba lleno de ramitas y de hojas secas, pero Edward no hacía el menor ruido al caminar, los años de soldado y después de mercenario le habían enseñado a fundirse con el paisaje y a pasar completamente inadvertido. Bella, por el contrario, no dejaba de charlar y de contarle cosas sobre su infancia.

—Calla un momento —le pidió suavemente.

Bella se quedó muda en un instante.

Los años de experiencia también le habían enseñado a descubrir cualquier señal de peligro por lo que enseguida sintió que alguien los observaba. Al mirar a su alrededor vio una luz a lo lejos que procedía de la cabaña de la que le había hablado Bella.

Pero el peligro que sentía no venía de allí. No, había alguien entre los árboles, cerca de ellos. No se oía absolutamente nada, excepto el rumor del viento entre las ramas, pero Edward sintió un escalofrío en la nuca que le confirmó que no estaban solos.

Apenas había abierto la boca para decirle a Edward que se agachara cuando oyó el ruido de un rifle. Sin dudar un momento, se lanzó sobre Bella y la tiró al suelo. La bala les pasó rozándoles la cabeza.

* * *

ok, lo mato yo o lo matan uds, en este capitulo Edward me saco de quicio...

Que pasará ahora yo se que soy mala, pero las dejo con la intriga hasta mañana...jjajajajajaja!

Mil gracias por sus rr y favoritos las quiero a todas...

Besos Indi


	11. Chapter 11

Holis! he vuelto, lamento mucho la demora muchas cosas han ocurrido en mi vida en este tiempo pero nunca me olvide de ustedes...

declaaracion obligada los personajes pertenecen como todas saben a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos porque me encantan,,,,,,, y la historia es una adaptacion de un libro de E. K

no molesto mas las dejo con la historia.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

El temor se mezcló a la repentina descarga de adrenalina que invadió el cuerpo de Bella al oír el disparo. Se pegó al suelo bajo el peso del cuerpo de Edward que la reconfortaba y la aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. ¡Alguien les había disparado! De hecho seguía haciéndolo, pensó al oír un segundo disparo que dio en un árbol cercano y le arrancó una pequeña rama.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la cabeza con los brazos mientras rezaba para que cesaran los disparos. Por fin lo hicieron unos segundos después y el bosque quedó en completo silencio.

—No te muevas —le susurró Edward al oído—. No creo que se haya ido.

Tenía razón. Aunque habían dejado de sonar las balas, de pronto se oyó el sonido de unos pasos.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta. El que les había disparado iba hacia ellos y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Un pánico que desapareció bruscamente al oír una voz áspera que decía:

—Salgan de mi propiedad.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sam Parker. El temor desapareció dejando paso a la irritación.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dispararme, Sam? —le preguntó mientras se quitaba de encima a Edward para poder ponerse en pie.

Su antiguo compañero de clase la miró con asombro.

—¿Bella?

—Sí.

Edward se levantó también y observó al otro hombre con lógica desconfianza. Sam Uley no era la clase de persona de la que uno se fiaba instintivamente; tenía unos rasgos angulosos que le daba un aspecto casi feroz. Sin embargo la expresión de su rostro en ese momento era de arrepentimiento.

—No sabía que eras tú.

—¿Es que disparas a cualquiera que entre en tu propiedad?

—Para eso están los carteles. No me gusta que entre nadie sin mi permiso.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los habitantes de Forks, Sam no se dirigía a ella como si fuese una enferma mental y, aunque en el instituto no habían sido amigos, Bella siempre había sido amable con aquel muchacho excéntrico y solitario, algo que él no había olvidado.

—Quizá debieras comprobar de quién se trata antes de disparar —le sugirió—. Podrías habernos matado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Sam antes de mirar a Edward—. ¿Y quién es ese?

—Es Edward, mi... —titubeó y después dijo—: Un amigo. Hemos venido a ver a Jake.

Sam frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabía que ibais a venir?

—Claro —Bella no miró a Edward para no ver su gesto de desaprobación—. Aunque no sé por qué dijo que viniéramos aquí. ¿Utiliza mucho tu cabaña?

En el rostro de Sam apareció algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Bastante —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Estás segura de que os dijo que vinierais aquí?

—Sí —respondió.

—Bueno, está bien. Entonces os acompañaré.

Cuando Sam echó a andar y se disponía a seguirlo, Edward la agarró del brazo y la retuvo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le susurró—. Jake no sabe que estás aquí y no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que lo hayas seguido.

—No podía decirle que estábamos espiando al sheriff —respondió ella—. Tú sígueme la corriente.

Edward no dijo nada, pero lo siguió, aunque estaba segura que no lo hacía de buena gana.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó Sam, volviéndose hacia ellos—. Me enteré de lo de tu accidente.

—Estoy bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam volvió a mirarla con más dulzura.

—El funeral de Angela fue duro, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo fue, sí —admitió.

—Era una chica estupenda. Espero que descubran quién fue el bastardo que la mató.

«A eso he venido», pensó, pero se limitó a asentir.

Por fin llegaron a un pequeño claro del bosque en el que se encontraba la cabaña de madera. Había luz en el interior y la puerta estaba abierta, allí estaba el sheriff de Forks, que debía de haber oído los disparos y había salido a ver qué ocurría.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? —preguntó al verlos, lanzándoles a Edward y a ella una mirada fulminadora.

Sam se volvió a mirarla.

—¿No decías que os esperaba?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia.

—Puede que haya exagerado un poco.

A Sam no pareció molestarle demasiado que le hubiera mentido. De hecho, se despidió de ellos y se largó de allí para que resolvieran sus asuntos a solas, así que Edward y ella se quedaron frente a frente con la ira de Jake.

El sheriff estaba furioso, sí, pero también parecía avergonzado, quizá por su atuendo, o más bien por la falta de ello.

Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

No parecía el aspecto más adecuado para reunirse con un cómplice.

Entonces apareció por la puerta una figura femenina que lo aclaró todo.

—No puede ser —murmuró Bella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —allí estaba Lauren Mallorie con una diminuta combinación rosa—. ¿Qué hace esta aquí? —dijo al ver a Bella.

—Eso mismo querría saber yo —respondió Jake—. ¿Y bien?

—Te hemos seguido —anunció Bella sin rodeos, en lugar de admitir que se habían colado en su despacho y habían escuchado una llamada telefónica que habían malinterpretado por completo.

—Podría arrestaros por esto —amenazó el sheriff.

—Pero no vas a hacerlo —aseguró ella con certeza—. Si lo haces, saldrá a la luz lo que estabas haciendo aquí y no creo que quieras que ocurra eso —se aventuró a decir, echando un vistazo al cuerpo medio desnudo de Lauren.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó Lauren, poniéndose las manos en las caderas—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan entrometida?

Bella no se inmutó.

—Solo intento averiguar quién mató a mi amiga. ¿Tan difícil de entender es?

—De eso me encargo yo —replicó Jake.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo nada bien —le recordó Bella—. En lugar de investigar, estás aquí retozando con una mujer casada. ¿Está enterado Tyler?

Lauren se quedó pálida al oír el nombre de su marido.

—No, no lo sabe —reconoció—. Y, si le dices una sola palabra, te mato.

Jake la hizo callar con una simple mirada.

—No tiene sentido que nos amenacemos los unos a los otros —la voz del sheriff sonaba crispada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

—Quiero descubrir la verdad —aclaró con sencillez—. Y no quiero que te interpongas.

Jake frunció el ceño.

—Y supongo que, si tratara de impedírtelo, le dirás a todo el mundo lo que has visto esta noche.

Lo vio mirar a Lauren y le asombró ver la ternura con que lo hacía. Vaya. ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ella? ¿No sabría que seguramente para ella no era más que otra conquista más?

Jake debió de ver la compasión con que lo observaba porque al volver a mirarla soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Llevamos cinco años juntos.

La confesión la dejó atónita.

—Tyler no sabe nada —siguió diciendo el sheriff—, y queremos que siga siendo así.

Para su sorpresa, a Lauren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Mi marido tiene un problema cardiaco y esto acabaría con él —tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para no echarse a llorar—. Hace unos años empezó a sospechar, así que intenté despistarle propagando rumores sobre mí y... otros hombres. Era todo tan ridículo que no se los creyó y dio por hecho que lo de Tyler también era mentira.

—¿Tú misma extendiste el rumor de que te acostabas con todos los turistas que pasaban por el pueblo? —preguntó Bella, incrédula.

Su antigua compañera de clase asintió con tristeza.

—Tenemos tres hijos en común, pero hace mucho tiempo que no estamos enamorados —Lauren miró al sheriff con verdadera adoración—. El único hombre al que quiero es a Jake.

Bella se sintió terriblemente culpable. Edward había tenido razón al no querer ir allí a espiar al sheriff. Ahora que veía a Jake tan enamorado de Lauren no le parecía un asesino.

Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Mataste tú a Angela? —le preguntó directamente.

El sheriff la miró a los ojos durante un largo rato.

—No, yo no la maté..

Habló con tal convicción que Bella supo que no estaba mintiendo; Jacob Black no era el asesino de su mejor amiga. El secreto al que se había referido durante la conversación por teléfono era su historia con Lauren, no su intervención en la muerte de Angela.

—¿Me dejarás investigar para intentar averiguar quién lo hizo?

Jake soltó una bocanada de aire.

—Bella, te aseguro que he estado investigando, pero no hay nada que descubrir. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no hay sospechosos, ni pruebas. Nada.

—Es posible, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Jake bajó el brazo para agarrarle la mano a Lauren.

—Si te doy mi palabra, ¿mantendrás esto en secreto?

Lo habría hecho de todos modos, pero asintió.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Está bien. Investiga todo lo que quieras, pero no creo que sepamos nunca quién la mató.

—Ya veremos.

Se hizo un intenso silencio durante el que Bella se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hacerse tarde, por lo que le dijo a Edward que debían irse.

—Siento mucho haberos interrumpido —les dijo a Jake y a Lauren—. Angela era... muy importante para mí y necesito saber qué le pasó.

Para su asombro, Lauren se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Lo sabrás —le aseguró la pelirroja con una inesperada amabilidad.

Bella la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias, Lauren. No te preocupes, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo —se dirigió a Jake—. Si te llama mi padre...

—Le diré que no estás entrometiéndote en la investigación y que no hay motivo para que tengas que volver a Washington.

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir un profundo alivio.

—Gracias.

—No creo que matara a Angela —reconoció Edward en el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Yo tampoco. Lo que significa que tenemos que encontrar otro sospechoso. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a repasar todo lo que tenemos cuando lleguemos?

—Claro —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera—. También podríamos hablar de lo descuidada que eres con tu propia seguridad.

Solo pretendía hacer un comentario despreocupado, pero en cuanto pronunció las palabras recordó lo que había pasado en el bosque y lo que había sentido al tener debajo el cuerpo frágil y vulnerable de Bella. Ese tipo podría haberla matado.

El temor le hizo apretar los labios con tensión. Dios. Precisamente eso era por lo que debería haber mandado a paseo al senador cuando le había pedido que le ayudara. No quería preocuparse por Bella. Era demasiado impulsiva, siempre dispuesta a aceptar el reportaje más arriesgado.

Sabía que en parte lo hacía para demostrar que era capaz de todo; llevaba años intentando demostrar a sus jefes que era algo más que la hija frívola de un senador. Siempre se arriesgaba al máximo.

—¿Y si Sam te hubiera dado? —le dijo con repentina rabia—. Te dije que no era buena idea seguir a Jake, pero en lugar de hacerme caso, te lanzaste sin pensar y conseguiste que nos dispararan.

Bella no parecía inmutarse por la reprimenda.

—Sam no pretendía matarnos, solo asustarnos —entonces hizo una pausa y lo miró con sorpresa—. Estabas preocupado por mí —dijo, maravillada.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —rugió él.

La risa de Bella inundó el coche de alegría.

—Que es muy agradable. Te has comportado como un cretino desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, así que me gusta saber que sigo importándote, aunque sea un poco.

¿Un poco? Dios, ojalá fuera solo eso, pero tenía la impresión de que lo que sentía por Bella iba mucho más allá. Solo llevaba dos días en su vida y ya le había hecho perder la cabeza de nuevo.

—Tú a mí también me importas —añadió ella suavemente.

Aparte de sus compañeros de equipo, había poca gente a la que le importara. Tampoco era algo que le importara, pues hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba mejor así.

—He pensado mucho en ti estos dos años —siguió diciendo—. Y me he preocupado por ti.

Edward clavó la mirada en el asfalto porque, si la miraba, sabía que vería en sus ojos un millón de emociones para las que no estaba preparado. Y seguramente no lo estaría nunca.

—No tenías por qué —gruñó—. Ya sabes que sé cuidarme.

—¿Como te cuidaste en Johannesburgo?

¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?

—Jasper me llamó —le aclaró ella sin necesidad de preguntárselo.

Edward apretó las manos alrededor del volante.

—Ese entrometido hijo de...

—No te enfades con él.

De pronto le puso la mano sobre la suya. Edward estuvo a punto de soltar el volante apartarse de ella, pero mantuvo la calma. También podría habérsela apartado al parar el coche frente a la mansión de los Swan, pero no lo hizo. Que Dios lo ayudara, pero le gustaba sentir su mano.

—Me llamó cuando estabas en el hospital —le explicó mientras le acariciaba los nudillos—. Me contó que te habían disparado mientras rescatabas a la hija del embajador y que habías perdido mucha sangre. Quería que fuera.

Se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Le conmovió la preocupación que vio en sus ojos.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No. Pensé hacerlo, pero sabía que a ti no te gustaría. Me habías dicho que saliera de tu vida y eso fue lo que hice.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al oír aquello, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Había tenido todo el derecho del mundo para decirle lo que le había dicho aquel día. ¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto el haberle hecho daño?

—No fue nada, Bella. No pongas esa cara.

Ella le apretó las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Debería haber ido —susurró—. Pasé horas angustiada. Llegué a hacer la reserva de un billete de avión, pero al final me acobardé. No soportaba la idea de que volvieras a mirarme de ese modo.

—¿De qué modo? —le preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Como si me odiaras.

—Yo nunca te odié. Te amaba, incluso cuando rompimos, seguía amándote —meneó la cabeza con tristeza—. Tardé dos años en olvidarte.

Le temblaban las manos y durante un rato simplemente lo miró a los ojos, hasta que apartó la vista de él.

—¿Me olvidaste?

La miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Sí.

Era mentira. En los últimos dos días había podido comprobar que no la había olvidado, ni mucho menos. Seguía deseándola con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada serviría decirle la verdad. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que no quería volver a tener una relación seria. Le gustaba la vida solitaria que había llevado esos dos años. Además, las relaciones siempre habían sido algo difíciles para él, incluso con Bella; en todo momento había sentido que no estaba hecho para ello, pero Bella lo había conquistado con su inteligencia, su alegría y su espontaneidad, hasta el punto de llegar a creer que podría tener un matrimonio feliz.

Pero cuando ella había cancelado la boda, se había dado cuenta de la realidad.

Su infancia le había causado un daño irreparable. Siempre esperaría demasiado de cualquier relación, nadie podría cumplir sus expectativas.

En cierto modo, Bella le había hecho un favor al hacerle ver que estaba mejor solo.

—Creo que no estás diciendo la verdad.

La tristeza que transmitían las palabras de Bella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo que ocurre es que no quieres creerlo.

Volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y durante un rato se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Bella meneó la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

—Vamos —dijo ella sin expresión alguna.

No importaba si le creía o si realmente la había olvidado o no. No tenían ningún futuro y eso era lo único que importaba.

Salió del coche y la siguió hasta la puerta de la casa, donde Bella se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a meter la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Eso estaba antes ahí?

Edward miró al lugar donde ella estaba señalando. En el suelo del porche había un sobre sin sello, ni remitente, ni destinatario.

—No, no estaba —lo agarró por una esquina—. Ábrelo.

Bella miró el sobre como si fuera una bomba.

—Hazlo tú.

—Sí, señora —dijo él con una tenue sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras sacaba la única hoja que había dentro, agarrándola de una punta por si había la posibilidad de encontrar alguna huella en el papel.

Solo había tres palabras en la hoja, cada una de ellas formada por letras recortadas de algún periódico y pegadas en el papel como si fuera el mensaje de un asesino en serie. Tres únicas palabras que sin embargo decían mucho y que le provocaron un escalofrío a Edward.

Vete del pueblo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a E.K al final de la historia publicare el nombre original y el nombre completo de la autora.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

QuÉ pone? —preguntó Bella.

Edward le dio le nota sin decir una palabra. Aquellas tres palabras desataron su temor y su rabia.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Querrá decir «vete o te mato», o solo es un aviso amable, algo así como «vete porque esto te queda grande y te recomiendo que te vayas», solo para ayudarte?

Eso casi lo hizo sonreír.

—Dudo mucho de que alguien se tomara la molestia de recortar todas esas letras solo para ayudarte.

—Entonces es una amenaza. ¿Quién crees que la envía?

—Supongo que la persona que mató a Angela. No sabemos si fue un hombre o una mujer, pero el tipo de asesinato hace pensar que fue alguien fuerte y, antes de que me digas que también hay mujeres fuertes, te diré que normalmente son hombres los que matan así.

—Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo —admitió mientras se quitaban los abrigos y las botas en el vestíbulo—. Tengo que tener más cuidado. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la persona que dejó aquí el sobre tuvo que pasar las puertas de seguridad y marcar el código?

—Ya sabes lo fácil que es hoy en día forzar cualquier dispositivo electrónico. Tan fácil como me resultó a mí bloquear la alarma de la oficina de Jenks.

Tenía razón. Al menos el interior de la casa estaba protegido con alarmas más sofisticadas.

—El sistema de seguridad de la casa es bueno —le aseguró, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Sería muy difícil que alguien consiguiera entrar.

—Pero no imposible —matizó ella, atemorizada.

—No, no imposible —reconoció con una sonrisa con la que pretendía tranquilizarla—. No te preocupes. Si alguien consiguiese entrar, no podría conmigo.

—¿No? Pues Sam sí que ha podido.

—Yo sabía que nos estaban siguiendo.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Entonces por qué hemos acabado con la cara contra el suelo? Ni siquiera ibas armado.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —le preguntó, sonriendo al tiempo que se levantaba la camiseta para dejarle ver la pistola que llevaba en la cinturilla del pantalón.

A pesar de la siniestra imagen del arma, Bella sintió una oleada de calor al ver la piel suave y bronceada de su vientre. Dios, cuánto deseaba tocarlo. Recordaba el tacto de aquella piel bajo los dedos. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa, solo músculo.

Tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos.

—Voy a descubrir quién la mató, Edward. No me importa lo que diga Jake. Ahora mismo vamos a repasar toda la documentación hasta que encuentre algo.

—Vas a hacerlo tú —dijo él secamente.

—¿No vas a ayudarme?

—Esta noche no. Voy a darme una ducha y a acostarme. Miraré la documentación por la mañana.

—Como quieras. Yo me quedo —dijo con determinación.

—Como quieras —repitió él y luego la miró con dulzura—. Pero no te quedes toda la noche. Angela seguirá muerta por la mañana.

—Lo sé —admitió con profundo dolor.

Lo vio subir la escalera y, cuando desapareció de su vista, se dirigió al despacho.

Así que la había olvidado.

Ya. Había vivido dos años con ese hombre, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuándo mentía, por eso sabía que había mentido al decirle que la había olvidado. Seguía deseándola.

Con un suspiro echó mano a la carpeta de documentos sobre el caso, pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono del despacho y reconoció el número del apartamento de su padre. Respiró hondo antes de responder.

—¿Vas a olvidarte de una vez de esta locura para volver a casa? —le dijo su padre después de un rápido saludo.

—¿A qué locura te refieres? ¿A que intente averiguar quién quiso matarme o a que quiera saber quién asesinó a mi mejor amiga? —meneó la cabeza con frustración—. No entiendo que ninguna de esas cosas te parezca una locura.

Su padre siguió a lo suyo, como si ella no hubiese dicho nada.

—La prensa ha sacado a la luz lo de tu intento de suicidio y mis relaciones públicas llevan esquivando llamadas desde ayer.

—Ya deberían estar acostumbrados a resolver mis desaguisados —le dijo con sarcasmo y cierta hostilidad.

—¿Es que no te cansas de humillar a la familia?

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, papá. Si me hubieras creído en lugar de encerrarme, los de la prensa no estarían ahora como buitres.

—No voy a seguirte tus locuras, jovencita —lo oyó maldecir, algo muy poco habitual en él—. Quiero que vuelvas a casa, Bella.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—No vas a conseguir nada haciendo preguntas por ahí. La chica de los Weber está muerta, es horrible pero es así y hace ya muchos años. Hasta Mort y Wendy han conseguido superarlo.

No iba a dejarse engañar por la repentina suavidad de su padre. Él siempre hacía las cosas por algo. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, no iba a ceder.

—No voy a irme de Forks hasta que haga lo que he venido a hacer —anunció con voz tranquila.

La amabilidad desapareció bruscamente y, como de costumbre, se sacó el as que tenía en la manga.

—Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada contigo, Bella.

Tampoco se dejó derrumbar por el dolor que le ocasionaba el que mencionara a su madre.

—No, papá, estaría decepcionada contigo —tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Ella me habría creído cuando dije que habían intentado matarme.

—Tu madre siempre fue muy ingenua —respondió secamente—. Y parece que nuestro amigo Edward también lo es.

—Edward sabe que no estoy loca —volvió a tragar saliva—. ¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en mí?

Su padre se quedó callado un momento, pero en lugar de responder a su pregunta, dijo:

—Si no estás en casa dentro de una semana, me encargaré de esto personalmente.

—Estupendo, papá, amenázame. Supongo que mandarás a alguien con bata blanca a que me encierren.

—Una semana, Bella —repitió antes de colgar sin decir adiós.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo, se le escaparon varias lágrimas. Maldito fuera. ¿Qué le costaría mostrar un poco de compasión por ella? Era su hija, pero la trataba como si fuera un simple instrumento para conseguir sus propósitos.

Soltó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. Después de la conversación, no estaba en condiciones para estudiar los documentos del caso y buscar pistas, así que apagó la luz y salió del despacho. Ya en el segundo piso, se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward, la tentación era tan fuerte que le hormigueaban las piernas. Se obligó a seguir andando. Quizá siguiera deseándola, al menos físicamente, pero sabía que no había mentido cuando le había dicho que no quería volver a tener ninguna relación. Le había hecho tanto daño que le había hecho volver a sentirse el niño abandonado de antes y, con lo testarudo que era, no se echaría atrás por nada del mundo.

Lo cual era una lástima porque nunca había necesitado tanto a nadie.

Después de una ducha rápida, se metió en la cama ansiosa por que el sueño le hiciese olvidar. A Edward, a su padre, a su hermano, a Angela, incluso a Jake y Lauren... solo quería olvidarse de todo.

Pero ese sueño no llegó. Por más vueltas que dio, no consiguió dormir. Era más de medianoche. Edward estaría dormido, tumbado boca abajo en la cama de la habitación de invitados, su increíble cuerpo tapado hasta la cintura.

Dios. Se moría de deseo por él. Solo con imaginarlo en la cama sentía una cálida humedad entre las piernas y se le endurecían los pezones. No había estado con otro hombre desde Edward. No había deseado a nadie que no fuera él.

Como si su cuerpo actuara por voluntad propia, Bella se dio cuenta de que había apartado las sábanas y se había levantado de la cama. No se detuvo a ponerse las zapatillas, solo podía pensar en llegar hasta Edward.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensaba lo absurdo que era presionarlo a tener una aventura sin futuro. Pero en ese momento le daba igual lo que sucediera, solo quería estar con él. Nadie la había trato nunca como Edward. Él la respetaba, confiaba en ella y hacía que se sintiera alguien especial, apreciada y querida. Quizá por la mañana le negara dicho amor, pero qué más daba.

Edward estaba completamente despierto cuando oyó entrar a Bella. No había podido conciliar el sueño, llevaba horas allí tumbado, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo en la casa familiar de Bella. Y en su complicada vida.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, supo cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Estaba allí por ella.

—¿Estás despierto? —murmuró ella.

—Sí.

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo antes de perder el control, pero no tuvo valor de hacerlo. Lo que hizo fue sentarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. La vio en la oscuridad, el cabello chocolaate le caía libremente sobre los hombros. Lo tenía alborotado como si acabara de despertarse, pero tenía los ojos tan en alerta que estaba claro que tampoco ella había dormido todavía.

Estaba tan hermosa que se le estremeció el corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ya lo sabes? —susurró ella.

Un segundo después estaba en la cama, encima de él.

Se le aceleró el pulso al sentir sus muslos sobre el vientre. La erección fue instantánea. Bella emitió un suave gemido al notarla, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Vamos a dejar algo claro. Antes me has mentido. No me has olvidado, igual que yo no te he olvidado a ti.

—Bella.

—No voy a presionarte, ni a pedirte una relación —dijo, interrumpiéndolo—. Prometo no presionarte, ni siquiera te voy a pedir nada más que esta noche.

Comenzó a levantarse la camiseta de algodón que llevaba a modo de pijama, pero se detuvo antes de mostrarle los pechos.

—Pero necesito que digas que me deseas —tenía la voz temblorosa—. Tienes que decirlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y por un momento Edward se quedó atrapado en lo que vio en su rostro. Estaba lleno de amor, esperanza y dolor, un mar de emociones que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y cautivarlo. No era habitual ver a Bella tan vulnerable. Deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

—Dilo, por favor.

Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Te deseo, Bella.

Aquello debería haber hecho que se sintiera débil, pero no fue así, lo que sintió fue una maravillosa liberación. Llevaba dos años acallando cualquier sentimiento por ella, apartando su recuerdo y borrándola de su corazón. Pero seguía todo allí. Toda la pasión.

Le puso las manos en las caderas y la apretó contra sí. Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso tan intenso que le temblaron los labios. No podía controlarlo, no podía impedir que su lengua buscara la de ella.

Bella lo besaba con la misma impaciencia, inundándolo con su sabor, con su aroma y sus gemidos. Pero entonces se apartó y lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo.

—He echado esto de menos —confesó.

—Yo también —respondió él mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho.

Su mano se movía suavemente sobre él, como si recordara cada milímetro de su piel y supiera qué hacer para volverlo loco, pero también había algo nuevo en sus caricias, como si estuviera redescubriéndolo.

Intentó tocarla también, pero ella se apartó.

—Túmbate y deja que me divierta un poco —le dijo con una mirada traviesa.

¿Divertirse? Más bien parecía querer torturarlo. Prácticamente dejó de respirar al sentir su boca bajando por el pecho, dejando un rastro de excitación con la lengua.

—Quítate la ropa —le pidió, desesperado.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y levantó un dedo.

—De eso nada. Aún no he terminado contigo.


	13. Chapter 13

**_los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a E, K._**

 ** _como las he hecho esperaar demasiado tiempo espero que con tres capis pueda obtener su perdon,,,,,,,,jajajajaja! las quiero mucho Indi_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la excitación que ardía en los ojos verdes de Edward y el modo en que le latía el pulso en el cuello le decía que estaba disfrutando de la seducción tanto como ella. Bajó la mirada hasta su increíble pecho, duro y suave y salpicado con vello de color castaño claro.

Le pasó las uñas por los pectorales, lo que arrancó un gemido de los labios de Edward. Le ardía la piel y ella también tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de entrar en combustión, especialmente cuando vio la erección que ocultaba su ropa interior.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y volvió a recorrer su pecho a besos, bajando lentamente hasta la cinturilla de los calzoncillos, por donde coló las manos para deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Su excitación quedó libre y ella no pudo evitar tocarla inmediatamente.

Agarró su miembro y lo apretó con suavidad. Edward gimió de placer al tiempo que salía de él una ligera humedad. Bajó la cabeza y lo rozó con los labios antes de metérselo en la boca.

Edward hundió los dedos en su cabello mientras la llenaba con su impresionante longitud. Lo provocó un poco con lametazos tentadores hasta que se retorció sobre la cama, agarrándose a las sábanas.

—Me estás matando —dijo con voz ahogada.

Lo miró y sonrió. El gesto de desesperación de su rostro confirmaba que, efectivamente, lo estaba matando y sin embargo nunca lo había visto tan lleno de vida. Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse había intentado parecer distante, escondiendo sus emociones, pero en aquel momento, llevaba escrito en la cara todo lo que sentía.

Le dio un último beso antes de sentarse en la cama y quitarse la camiseta, lo mismo que hizo con el pantalón y las braguitas, que también acabaron en el suelo.

—Eres preciosa —susurró Edward, paseando la mirada por su cuerpo—. ¿Me toca a mí ahora divertirme?

Aquellas palabras prometían tanto que su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato.

—Está bien —dijo con fingida indiferencia.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y, cuando Bella quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbada con él encima y su erección apretada contra el vientre, pero cuando alargó la mano para tocarlo, él se la apartó.

—Me toca a mí —le recordó.

No le llevó la contraria. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al sentir el roce de su lengua en el pezón. Recorrió toda la aureola, luego agarró el pezón entre los dientes y lo chupó. Buscó su erección con las piernas, suplicándole que terminara con aquella tortura, pero él le negó lo que tanto deseaba.

El placer crecía con cada roce de su lengua, primero en un pezón y luego en el otro, lamiéndola y chupándola. Cuando por fin bajó la mano hasta su sexo, Bella estaba a punto de explotar y su excitación no disminuyó precisamente cuando él introdujo un dedo en su humedad.

Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar frenar el clímax. No sirvió de nada. Edward sumergió más el dedo y luego lo retiró un instante antes de volver a meterlo y todo estalló en una marea cálida que la arrastró. Él volvió a meterse el pezón en la boca, acompañándola en su orgasmo con la sabiduría de sus dedos.

Cuando por fin volvió al planeta tierra, vio que Edward estaba poniéndose un preservativo.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—De mi cartera —dijo él, sonriendo—. Ya sabes que siempre estoy preparado.

Lo sabía y se alegraba porque ella había dejado de tomar la píldora después de separarse de él. Sin embargo, al vérselo puesto, casi lamentó que lo tuviera porque habría sido bonito que esa noche fuera el comienzo de un bebé, así tendría algo cuando él volviera a dejarla.

Echó a un lado tan inquietante idea y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello para besarlo con todas sus ganas. Sus lenguas se unieron mientras él se sumergía en ella y la llenaba hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro y zambulléndose en ella hasta lo más profundo.

—Hace mucho tiempo —admitió.

Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Cuánto?

—Dos años —no fue necesario que diera más explicaciones. No había habido otro hombre después de Edward.

—Igual que yo.

Se quedó asombrada, pero no tuvo tiempo para digerir la información porque él empezó a moverse con urgencia y cada embestida la acercaba más y más al precipicio. Le pasó las manos por la espalda, empapada en sudor, y cerró los ojos para dejar que todas aquellas sensaciones la consumieran.

Se movieron juntos en perfecta sincronía, como si aquellos dos años de separación hubieran dejado de existir. El temblor comenzó en su vientre y desde ahí fue invadiendo su cuerpo, desde el sexo hasta los pezones hasta derretirla por completo.

Gritó de placer, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y dejándose llevar mientras él siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzarla en la cima.

Necesitaron unos minutos para regresar los dos del lugar hasta el que se habían visto transportados por la intensidad del encuentro. Bella tenía la respiración agitada, igual que él, que por fin levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Bueno, está claro que se nos sigue dando muy bien.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Desde luego.

Edward se levantó a tirar el preservativo y ella aprovechó para tumbarse. De repente se sentía insegura.

Quizá le pidiera que se fuera, quizá se arrepintiera de lo que acababan de hacer.

No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Volvió a la cama, se tumbó a su lado y la apretó contra sí. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Era maravilloso volver a estar entre sus brazos. Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo amaría, pero tenía miedo de estropear el momento.

Así pues, lo que hizo fue quedarse allí mientras él lo abrazaba. Se quedó dormida escuchando su respiración y disfrutando de sus caricias.

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Edward se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de Bella tendido a su lado, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Parecía tan frágil e inocente mientras dormía. Debería estar de mal humor después de lo que había hecho. ¿En qué había estado pensando para dejarse seducir de ese modo?

Lo que había ocurrido era precisamente eso, que no había pensado.

Solo había sentido. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su interior húmedo apretándolo...

Intentó reconducir sus pensamientos, pero era demasiado tarde. El recuerdo ya le había provocado una erección que lo obligó a cambiar de postura, lo que despertó a Bella.

—Buenos días —murmuró nada más abrir los ojos.

Otra vez no pudo evitar sonreír, ni tampoco pudo evitar tocarla. Le acarició el hombro.

—Me gusta —susurró al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos—. No pares.

Aunque el sentido común le decía que hiciera precisamente eso, parar, sus manos hicieron justo lo contrario. Le pasó los dedos por la espalda, dejando un rastro de escalofríos en su piel.

Le encantaba su cuerpo, sus curvas delicadas y los músculos ligeramente definidos. Bajó la mano hasta el trasero y, al apretarle las nalgas, ella gimió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Si sigues así, voy a tener que responder del mismo modo.

—A lo mejor es eso lo que quiero.

Ella se echó a reír, encantada. Otra cosa que había echado de menos era que Bella siempre estuviese deseando desnudarlo, siempre le había resultado muy gratificante que no se cansara nunca de él. Siempre estaba dispuesta a entregarse. En los dos años que habían estado juntos, no se habían cansado el uno del otro; en realidad su pasión había aumentado cada vez que hacían el amor.

Pero eso no era lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Aquello era solo sexo, se recordó.

No podía olvidarlo. Lo de ahora no tenía nada que ver con el amor. No importaba lo que sintieran el uno por el otro. Era solo una aventura, nada más.

Ella arqueó la espalda, levantando los pechos de la manera más tentadora. Le había dejado manchitas rojas con la barba.

Quizá fuera algo primitivo, pero le gustó ver que había dejado una marca en ella.

—En serio, Edward, si no haces nada, me voy a hacer café.

—¿Me abandonarías por un café? —le preguntó, burlón.

—Sí.

—No puedo permitir que ocurra algo así, ¿no te parece?

Antes de que pudiera responder, se había levantado de la cama para agarrar un preservativo y había vuelto a su lado.

—Veo que no soy la única que está impaciente —comentó ella con fingida arrogancia.

Lo cierto era que los dos años de separación hacían que le resultara imposible tener paciencia. Le preocupaba sentir tal deseo por ella, pero no podía controlarlo; esa mujer lo excitaba como no lo había hecho ninguna otra en su vida, así que no tardó en sumergirse en su cuerpo y arrastrarla con sus movimientos.

La agarró de las nalgas y le levantó el trasero para llegar aún más adentro. Quería hundirse dentro de ella y no volver a salir de allí. Intentó ir despacio, pero entonces ella le echó las piernas alrededor de la cintura y no pudo resistirse.

Sus gemidos se fundieron igual que sus cuerpos y, cuando la oyó gritar, se lanzó tras ella a aquel delicioso vacío en un orgasmo tan intenso que le cortó la respiración.

Hundió el rostro en su cuello y su olor le dio aún más placer mientras la tensión de su interior lo exprimía hasta dejarlo seco.

Dios. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? El sexo siempre había sido genial entre ellos, pero aquello... aquello era maravillosamente desconcertante. Intentó achacarlo a que llevaba dos años sin acostarse con nadie, pero en el fondo sabía que era mucho más que eso.

Era Bella.

Siempre había sido ella y siempre lo sería.

—¿Por qué no has estado con nadie desde que rompimos? —su voz suave se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos.

No tenía poderes, simplemente mucha intuición, demasiada para él.

—No he tenido tiempo —se limitó a decirle.

Pero ella lo miró de un modo inquietante.

—Otra vez estás mintiendo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no he conocido a nadie que me interesara lo suficiente —le dio la vuelta a la pregunta en cuanto pudo—. ¿Por qué no has estado tú con ningún otro hombre?

—Porque no deseo a ningún otro hombre —dijo sencillamente, mirándolo a los ojos—. Nunca he deseado a otro que no fueras tú, Edward.

Se le quedó la boca seca al oír eso. Iba a decirle que entre ellos no iba a volver a haber nada, pero lo que dijo fue algo muy distinto.

—Nunca me llamas Edward. ( se que esta parte va a quedar rara pero preferi que a Ed lo llamen Edward y no Cullen, como lo hacen en la historia original que lo llaman por su apellido.)

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, despistada.

—Nunca me llamas por mi nombre. Tu padre sí que me llama Edward, pero siempre en un tono condescendiente. Pero tú nunca me llamas así.

Bella se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miró con absoluta franqueza.

—Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no te gustaba que la gente te llamara Edward.

«Tú no eres como los demás», habría querido decirle, pero se mordió la lengua. No sabía por qué le había preguntado eso. La única persona que le había llamado Edward había sido su madre, la mujer que lo había abandonado delante de un banco con solo cinco años. Su padre, que los había dejado un año antes, lo había llamado «muchacho». Después de eso, todo el mundo le había llamado Edward. «Deja de pelearte, Edward. Limpia tu habitación, Edward». Sus padres de acogida nunca le habían llamado por su nombre y, con el paso de los años, se había acostumbrado.

—Es una lástima que odies tanto tu nombre —lamentó Bella, acariciándole el brazo—. Es muy bonito.

—Me trae malos recuerdos.

—¿Quieres que deje de llamarte Edward?

De pronto se sintió incómodo y sintió la necesidad de levantarse de la cama.

—No, olvídalo. Me parece que aún estoy medio dormido.

Podía sentir su mirada clavada en él mientras se ponía los calzoncillos y los pantalones, pero no dijo nada más.

—Vamos a preparar ese café —sugirió.

Bella se levantó también y se puso la camiseta y los diminutos pantalones con los que había llegado allí la noche anterior.

Él no se molestó en ponerse la camiseta, ni siquiera se abrochó los pantalones antes de seguirla por el pasillo. Sabía que seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho, intentando comprender a qué había venido.

Se acercó a ella y la sorprendió, tanto como a sí mismo, agarrándola de la mano. Bella lo miró, asombrada, y luego entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Bajaron la escalera sin hablar, en un agradable silencio.

Pero al llegar abajo, una sonora exclamación rompió dicho silencio.

Edward levantó la mirada y vio aparecer en el vestíbulo al hermano de Bella. Sus ojos chocolates, iguales a los de su hermana, se abrieron de par en par al verlos.

Emmet clavó la mirada en el torso desnudo de Edward y después en la escasa indumentaria de Bella y dijo:

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a E. K_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

Bella intentó parecer tranquila al enfrentarse a la mirada de su hermano, pero en solo unos segundos, el gesto de desaprobación de Emmett la hizo sonrojarse. Por mucho que se recordara a sí misma que era una mujer adulta, cuando su hermano la miraba de ese modo volvía a sentirse una niña pequeña.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al tiempo que le soltaba la mano a Edward.

—He venido a ver qué tal estabas. Estaba muy preocupado —respondió su hermano, sin embargo, su mirada era terriblemente fría—. Pero ya veo que estás muy bien.

Se acercó a él, descalza sobre el mármol helado del suelo. Edward la siguió y le tendió la mano al recién llegado.

—Me alegro de verte, Emmett.

Emmett aceptó la mano con evidente desgana, tenía esa actitud de hermano mayor que resultaba casi cómica.

—Veo que interrumpo —dijo, incómodo.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, en absoluto. Íbamos a hacer café.

—Mejor lo hago yo mientras vosotros os vestís.

—Buena idea —reconoció ella.

Mientras se daba una ducha rápida para borrar cualquier rastro de la pasión mañanera, Bella pensaba que la visita de Emmett no iba a ser divertida. Estaba claro que lo había enviado su padre a controlarla y Emmett siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplir los deseos del senador. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviesen tan unidos. De pequeños, Emmett había sentido verdadera adoración por su madre y, si bien ella los quería a los dos, lo cierto era que el primogénito siempre había sido su ojito derecho. Tras su muerte, Emmett había caído en un pozo de tristeza del que había tardado mucho tiempo en salir; se había alejado de sus amigos, había descuidado sus estudios y no había dejado de decir lo solo que estaba desde que su madre lo había abandonado. Por lo visto el senador lo había ayudado a recuperarse y entonces Emmett había traspasado todo su amor a su padre.

Como de costumbre, Bella había vuelto a estar de sobra. Obstinada, apasionada y liberal, era completamente distinta a los demás integrantes de la familia, incluyendo a su madre.

Una vez vestida con unos pantalones negros y un suéter gris con cuello de pico, bajó a la cocina, donde encontró a su hermano con una taza de café en la mano y otras dos servidas sobre la mesa.

—Lo he hecho como a ti te gusta.

—Gracias —dijo ella, disfrutando del aroma recién hecho—. No sé cómo podría vivir sin cafeína —comentó después del primer sorbo.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Emmett sonrió de verdad.

—Deberías beber menos café.

—Es posible que lo haga algún día —respondió ella—. Me estaba acordando de cuando espiábamos a papá por el interfono.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Es verdad, qué divertido era. Hasta que lo descubrió y se acabó la diversión —hizo una breve pausa y la miró fijamente—. Bueno, ¿qué pasa entre Edward y tú?

Bella tragó saliva para intentar hacer desaparecer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Nada serio —se limitó a decir.

—No era eso lo que parecía cuando os he visto bajar.

Bella miró a su hermano.

—¿A qué has venido en realidad, Emmett?

—A ver si estabas bien —repitió con gesto de sinceridad—. Y también quería ver si podía ayudarte a averiguar qué le ocurrió a Angela.

Bella enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa el caso?

—No me gustó eso que dijiste de que yo odiaba a Angela —admitió con tristeza—. Es posible que me pusiera un poco nervioso cuando éramos pequeños, pero yo no la odiaba. Para mí era la molesta amiga de mi hermanita. Siento mucho que la mataran, Bella.

—Lo sé —reconoció con cierta culpa—. No pretendía acusarte de odiarla. Lo pagué contigo sin motivo.

—Te lo dije —respondió Emmett, sonriendo.

—Pero te lo merecías.

En ese momento apareció Edward y Bella experimentó una descarga de deseo instantánea al verlo con esos vaqueros, esa camisa negra y el pelo mojado. No se había afeitado, lo que le recordó lo maravilloso que era sentir el roce de su barba en la piel.

Bajó la cabeza para que no viera el rubor de sus mejillas, pero a Edward no se le escapaba nada y la mirada de excitación que le devolvió hizo que se le atragantara el café.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, como si nada.

—Sí, sí. Se me ha ido por donde no era —mintió.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa, pues sabía perfectamente la naturaleza de los pensamientos de Bella. Estaba sonrojada y encantadora, pero se recuperó rápido. Él tuvo que dejar de mirarla antes de que se notara el modo en que reaccionaba su cuerpo a ese rubor.

De pronto descubrió que Emmett estaba mirándolo.

—Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil antes, Edward —se disculpó—. Es el instinto protector de hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes —respondió él.

—Decidme, ¿habéis avanzado algo con el caso?

—No —reconoció Bella y le contó la visita a la oficina del forense.

—No es mucho, la verdad —dijo Emmett, pensativo—. ¿Estáis seguros de que no fue Jake? Fue el último que la vio con vida.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que fuera él. Es cierto que se exalta con facilidad, pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Angela y él habían roto y, si no recuerdo mal, ninguno de los dos parecía muy afectado por ello.

—Puede que él lo estuviera, pero no lo demostrara —sugirió Emmett y miró a Edward—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana. Vi cómo lo negó anoche y no me hizo sospechar nada.

—Edward y yo íbamos a repasar de nuevo toda la documentación que tenemos, a ver si encontramos algo —le contó Bella—. Si quieres, puedes ayudarnos.

—Claro —aceptó él.

Bella no tardó en volver con los papeles y, al dejarlos sobre la enorme mesa de madera de cedro de la cocina, le lanzó una mirada a su hermano.

—¿Qué tal está ?

—Muy bien —no pudo contener una sonrisa al responder.

Emmett les contó unas cuantas cosas sobre su novia sin dejar de sonreír mientras hablaba de ella.

—Me alegro de que tengas una relación —afirmó Bella con cariño.

—Yo me alegro de tenerla —reconoció Emmett antes de ponerse con el caso.

Pasaron la siguiente hora repasando una y otra vez los mismos papeles, hasta que a Edward empezaron a escocerle los ojos de leer aquella letra tan pequeña. Analizaron a fondo el informe de la autopsia, la declaración de los padres de Angela y la de Jake sin encontrar nada. A pesar de la falta de pistas, Edward no podía evitar pensar que había algo extraño.

El problema era que no conseguía saber qué era.

—Hay algo que no encaja, pero no sé decir qué.

Bella miró el documento que tenía en la mano.

—¿En la declaración de los padres de Angela?

Edward asintió.

—La última vez que vieron a su hija fue esa mañana, antes de que se fuera al instituto. Yo hablé con ellos y creo que de verdad no saben lo que ocurrió.

—Sí, pero... —Edward fijó la mirada en el papel.

—¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? —le preguntó Emmett—. Aún no lo he leído.

Le dio el papel mientras Bella lo miraba arrugando el ceño.

—¿Cómo es posible que no encontremos ni una sola pista? —le preguntó con frustración.

—Porque aquí no hay nada —reconoció Edward—. Lo único que sabemos es que hace diez años Angela fue al bosque a reunirse con alguien o a correr y no volvió. La policía examinó el terreno minuciosamente y no encontraron nada. Hablaron con todo el mundo y tampoco encontraron nada.

—Tiene razón, aquí no hay nada —confirmó Emmett después de leer el informe y miró a su hermana con cariño—. No creo que vayas a poder resolver este caso, Bella.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo a Angela.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a eso hasta que Edward resopló y dijo por fin:

—Como ya he dicho antes, creo que debemos concentrarnos en averiguar quién te sacó del puente.

—Entonces vamos al puente —sugirió ella poniéndose en pie con determinación.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

Bella tenía esa mirada que hacía pensar que nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar —dijo Edward mirando a Emmett, que parecía entretenido con la escena.

Edward se quedó a cierta distancia de Bella, observándola mientras miraba al río con frustración. El río estaba al otro lado del pueblo, sobre el río Grace, un pequeño afluente sin demasiada corriente. Era un puente ancho con barandillas de madera. Habría sido mejor que fueran de acero, pensó Edward, eso habría impedido que el coche de Bella cayera al río. Sin embargo la madera se había roto.

Estaba todo arreglado ya, por lo que enseguida se dieron cuenta de que allí tampoco iban a encontrar nada. Edward apretó los dientes al mirar hacia abajo. Había agua suficiente para que un coche quedara sumergido. Imaginó a Bella allí abajo, hundiéndose lentamente y la rabia le atenazó el estómago. Podría haber muerto.

—Debería irme —dijo Emmett con voz tranquila, acercándose a él—. Aquí no vamos a descubrir nada —auguró a continuación.

Ella seguía mirando el agua lejos de ellos, con los hombros tensos por la insatisfacción que suponía no encontrar ninguna pista.

—¿No te quedas a dormir? —le preguntó Edward.

—No, esta noche tengo planes con Rosalie y le prometí que volvería por la tarde —titubeó un instante—. ¿Puedo serte sincero?

Edward asintió.

—Me ha enviado el senador —admitió Emmett, hablando bajo para que Bella no lo oyera—. Quería que la llevara a casa.

—No va a volver hasta que esté preparada.

—Lo sé, por eso no voy a presionarla. Es obvio que no va a poder descubrir lo que le ocurrió a Angela, supongo que acabará dándose cuenta y se marchará voluntariamente dentro de unos días.

Mejor así que llevársela a la fuerza, como quería el sinvergüenza de su padre.

—¿Por qué eres tan leal con él? —no pudo evitar preguntarle a Emmett.

Y a él no le ofendió que lo hiciera.

—Es mi padre —dijo sencillamente—. Desde que murió mi madre, él es lo único que tenemos. No veo que tenga nada de malo hacer lo que me pide, dentro de lo razonable.

—¿Y te parece razonable que encerrara a tu hermana en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—Si te soy franco, aún no estoy del todo seguro de que no se tirara del puente intencionadamente. Yo estuve con ella en el funeral, Edward. Estaba destrozada.

—Bella jamás intentaría suicidarse.

—No lo sé —dijo, mirando a su hermana—. Escucha, no sé qué hay entre vosotros, pero tienes que intentar que deje un caso que no va a poder resolver. El senador empieza a impacientarse.

—¿Por qué? —Edward meneó la cabeza, perplejo—. ¿Por qué le importa tanto que investigue?

—No lo sé, pero está empeñado en que vuelva a casa —explicó en voz baja—. Dice que hará lo que sea necesario para hacerla volver.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—¿Incluso enviar a gente del hospital?

—Es posible —Emmett soltó un suspiro—. Ya sabes cómo es mi padre. Le gusta tenerlo todo controlado. Lo que más le importa es dar buena imagen y, por desgracia, mi hermana tiene la mala costumbre de dejarlo en mal lugar. No le gusta no poder controlarla.

—Pues más le vale irse acostumbrando —advirtió Edward riéndose—. Porque no es fácil controlar a Bella.

Emmett sonrió con tristeza.

—No lo es, no —echó un vistazo al carísimo Rolex que llevaba en la muñeca—. Tengo que irme.

Edward asintió y fue a buscar a Bella, que al oírlo llegar, se volvió a mirarlo con tanta tristeza que le rompió el corazón.

—Aquí no hay absolutamente nada —murmuró—. Ni marcas de ruedas de otro coche, ni restos de pintura; nada que indique que había otro coche.

—Lo sé, por eso es mejor que nos vayamos. Además, Emmett quiere volver a Washington.

Volvieron a la residencia de los Swan en completo silencio y, al llegar allí, Emmett se despidió de ambos y se marchó. Parecía decepcionado por no haber descubierto nada, pero Edward habría jurado que también se alegraba. Sin duda iría directo a contarle a su padre la noticia de que Bella no dejaba de darse contra un muro y que no tardaría en volver a casa. El senador Swan estaría encantado.

Durante la tarde, Bella pasó de la tristeza a la furia y de nuevo a la tristeza. Edward y ella estuvieron leyendo de nuevo los informes, pero una vez más, no dieron con nada. Finalmente decidieron tomarse un descanso y acabaron jugando al Scrabble. Debería haber sido divertido, como lo había sido tantas veces mientras habían estado juntos, pero ni siquiera eso pudo levantarles el ánimo.

Se sentía un fracaso. Llevaba diez años volviendo a Autumn cada cierto tiempo, haciendo preguntas, leyendo informes y siempre terminaba volviendo con las manos vacías. Angela había desaparecido y una década más tarde habían encontrado su cuerpo. Eso era todo lo que sabían y parecía que nunca sabrían más.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, quizá hubiera llegado el momento de rendirse. Llevaba toda la tarde planteándoselo, luchando contra su propia naturaleza porque no estaba acostumbrada a rendirse, pero no sabía cuánto más tiempo podría aguantarlo.

Edward tuvo el detalle de no decir nada mientras ella cavilaba. Se levantó a preparar unos espaguetis que comieron en silencio y luego Bella se retiró al despacho, donde estuvo dos horas intentando decidir qué debía hacer.

Al final decidió no hacer nada. Por lo menos esa noche. Se iría a dormir, dejaría descansar a su cerebro y ya lo pensaría por la mañana.

Acababa de levantarse de la silla cuando sonó el teléfono. Era su hermano.

—Otra vez tú —le dijo, bromeando.

—Siento molestarte, Bells, pero antes me olvidé de decirte algo. La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Rosalie y voy a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa —parecía un adolescente enamorado—. Me gustaría que vinieras. Me parece que os llevaríais muy bien las dos.

Le conmovió que su hermano quisiera invitarla porque no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde la muerte de su madre.

—Encantada —dijo—. ¿Has tenido buen viaje de vuelta a la ciudad?

—Sí, casi no había tráfico. Acabo de dejar a Rosalie en su casa y me voy a la mía.

—Conduce con cuidado —le dijo—. Y gracias por la invitación.

—Hablaremos pronto —aseguró antes de colgar.

Bella colgó el teléfono y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo a los pies en la cabeza. ¿Debería ir a la habitación de Edward o a la suya? Después de todas las decepciones del día, se moría de ganas de refugiarse en sus brazos y hacer el amor con él, pero no estaba segura de si él querría que lo de la noche anterior se quedara en eso.

Al final se fue a su habitación, pues seguía sin saber lo que quería Edward y no tendría fuerzas para afrontar que la rechazara.

Se puso el pijama, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama creyendo que le costaría conciliar el sueño, pero el cansancio pudo más que cualquier preocupación. Estaba en ese estado intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

—Pasa —dijo, adormilada.

Al abrirse la puerta, la luz del pasillo inundó la habitación y pudo ver la silueta de Edward.

—¿Te he despertado?

—No, aún estaba despierta.

—No lo parece.

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—Solo quería decirte que me voy a dar una ducha antes de acostarme, así que buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió con tristeza. Había hecho bien en no ir a su habitación porque era evidente que no tenía intención de repetir lo de la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres que venga cuando salga de la ducha?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Parecía que se había equivocado. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y lo miró a los ojos, donde encontró una mezcla de incertidumbre y excitación.

—Sí —susurró.

—También puedes ducharte aquí —le dijo.

—Tengo que cargar el teléfono y agarrar unos calzoncillos —esbozó una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, volveré enseguida.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y el dormitorio volvió a quedar a oscuras. Con la alegría en el cuerpo, Bella volvió a acomodarse y a dejarse llevar por el sueño a la espera de que volviera. Lo imaginó tumbándose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo. Cuánto había añorado el dormir con él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, parecía demasiado pronto. Estaba tan adormilada que no se molestó en abrir los ojos, simplemente murmuró:

—¿Ya estás aquí?

Edward no respondió, pero se oyeron sus pasos sobre la alfombra. Bella sonrió y se arropó bien. En lugar de meterse con ella bajo las mantas, las retiró y eso la sorprendió. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro cubierto por unas enormes gafas de esquí.

Y luego una mano le tapó la boca.

* * *

Las quiere Indi


	15. Chapter 15

No me maten, se que soy una perra pero noviembre y diciembre en mi trabajo son meses caóticos ( no es una escusa ni mucho menos) pero son jornada de mas de doce horas y a eso le sumamos una hija de 14 años que exige tiempo y un marido bastante gruñón no me quedo mucho tiempo jajajaja pero pretendo resarcirlas que entre hoy y el domingo terminar de subirles la historia no quedan tantos capítulos pero con una condición si alguna me puede decir quien es el culpable elegirá la próxima historia...hacemos un trato?

como siempre hay que aclarar los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion.

* * *

Capítulo 14

El pánico golpeó a Bella con la fuerza de un puñetazo. Intentó gritar, pero tenía aquella mano en la boca y sus protestas se estrellaban contra el guante de cuero, así que utilizó los dientes en lugar de las palabras, pero tampoco consiguió traspasar los guantes.

El atacante la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la cama, cayó sobre la alfombra y por un momento tuvo la boca libre. Se disponía a gritar con todas sus fuerzas para avisar a Edward cuando la mano volvió a su lugar. No le dijo ni palabra mientras la arrastraba por el suelo, sin importarle que pataleara o se revolviera. El miedo se apoderó de ella. No podía permitir que la sacara de allí, tenía que hacer algo para que Edward la oyera.

Y no había duda de que el plan de aquel intruso era sacarla de allí. No comprendía cómo había entrado en la casa sin que saltaran las alarmas, pero sus intenciones estaban muy claras. No dejó de patalear e intentar morderle, pero fuera quien fuera aquel tipo, era muy fuerte. Las clases de defensa personal a las que había ido no le bastaban para zafarse de él. O eso pensaba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se le escurrió la mano un instante y Bella aprovechó para chillar a todo lo que le daban los pulmones. El atacante se quedó inmóvil y, para su sorpresa, la soltó, lo hizo con tal fuerza, que cayó al suelo.

El atacante salió corriendo escaleras abajo como si hubiese decidido no llevar a cabo la misión. Se puso en pie, confundida. Oyó cerrarse la puerta principal con un golpe y luego un silencio absoluto. No se oyó ningún motor, ni ruedas que derraparan en el suelo. Estaba claro que no había llegado allí en coche.

Incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, Bella salió corriendo hasta la habitación de invitados. Dentro seguía sonando el agua de la ducha. Habían estado a punto de raptarla y su aguerrido mercenario seguía en la ducha.

Le temblaban las manos al abrir la puerta del baño y ni siquiera la imagen del cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Edward pudo mitigar el miedo y la furia que sentía.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par al verla allí, cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta de la mampara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Alguien ha entrado en mi habitación —dijo sin dudarlo.

Edward salió de la ducha y la estrechó en sus brazos, empapándole el pijama.

—Llevaba unas gafas de esquiar... al principio pensé que eras tú... intentó sacarme a rastras de la habitación, pero yo... Me puse a gritar y mi soltó. No he oído ningún coche, así que es posible que se haya marchado corriendo.

Edward la soltó y la llevó al dormitorio, donde lo observó mientras se ponía unos pantalones de deporte grises. Agarró la pistola que tenía en la mesita de noche y del armario sacó otra arma que le dio a ella.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo disparar?

Ella asintió.

—Bien —se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Enciérrate en el baño y no abras a nadie excepto a mí.

Lo vio salir. Iba tras el atacante, por lo que rezó para que no le pasara nada. El instinto le decía que fuera detrás de él, pero sus órdenes habían sido muy claras, así que se encerró en el baño con la pistola entre las manos, apuntando hacia la puerta. Y esperó.

Esperó y esperó.

Habían pasado por lo menos treinta minutos cuando volvió Edward. Llamó a la puerta y le pidió que le abriera, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó sin soltar la pistola.

Volvía a estar mojado, pero ahora de sudor, y su respiración indicaba que había corrido bastante. Parecía desconcertado.

—No he visto a nadie —anunció.

Bella sintió una mezcla de alivio y confusión. Se sentó al volver de la cama y dejó la pistola sobre el colchón.

—¿No lo has encontrado?

Edward la miraba con un gesto extraño.

—No. En realidad no he visto nada que indicara que haya entrado nadie en la casa. La puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, Bella. Y la alarma activada.

Eso le provocó un escalofrío.

—He rodeado la casa —siguió diciendo él, observándola con esa expresión indefinible—. He buscado pisadas en el jardín y en la entrada del bosque, pero no he encontrado ni una huella.

—Entonces es bueno —murmuró ella.

Edward no respondió y su silencio hizo saltar la señal de alarma en su interior. Cuando levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, comprendió por fin el motivo de su extraña expresión.

Era duda.

No la creía.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho como si le hubiera caído encima una tonelada.

—¿Piensas que me lo he inventado? —le preguntó, con la voz rota.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No, no pienso que lo hayas inventado, más bien me inclino a pensar que ha sido una pesadilla.

—¿Qué? —dijo, indignada—. ¿Crees que no sé distinguir si he tenido una pesadilla o de verdad ha venido un hombre que me ha sacado a rastras de la cama?

—Es que no tiene sentido —admitió con tristeza—. ¿Por qué iba a sacarte de la cama para después salir corriendo como un conejillo asustado? ¿Cómo ha podido entrar en la casa? ¿Y por qué sigue la puerta cerrada y la alarma encendida?

Bella cerró los puños y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No lo he soñado, Edward. Ni lo he imaginado —dijo entre dientes—. Y se me ocurre una explicación para cómo ha entrado. Lo envió mi padre —se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta—. Probablemente tenía el código de seguridad de la puerta y estoy segura de que mi padre le dijo cómo entrar en la casa por el barranco.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—No pretendía secuestrarte, solo asustarte lo suficiente para que te marcharas del pueblo.

—Es posible —dijo ella y le lanzó una mirada heladora—. Claro que también puede ser que lo haya soñado.

Sin decir nada más, Bella salió de la habitación de invitados con el corazón a punto de escapársele por la boca. Edward había dudado de ella. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, después de todas las veces que le había confesado sus inseguridades y lo mucho que le dolía que la acusaran de estar loca... después de todo eso, había dudado de ella.

Apenas había salido al pasillo cuando Edward la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

—Vamos, Bella. Mírame —al ver que seguía con la vista clavada en la alfombra—. Le agarró la barbilla y le levantó la cara.

—No me has creído —murmuró, incapaz de ocultar el dolor que empapaba sus palabras.

—Lo siento —tenía los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento—. Piénsalo desde mi perspectiva. Estaba en la ducha y no oí nada, y me he pasado media hora peinando el terreno sin encontrar nada. No tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Así que diste por hecho que lo había imaginado? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Le soltó la barbilla, pero no se apartó de ella, sino que le puso las dos manos en la cintura.

—Lo siento. Al oírte mencionar a tu padre me he acordado de «hacer lo que sea necesario».

—¿Qué?

—Fueron las palabras que utilizó Emmett. No te enfades, pero admitió que lo había enviado tu padre para llevarte a casa.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Y que el senador había dicho que iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerte volver —Edward esbozó una cínica sonrisa—. Supongo que se refería a algo así.

Bella sintió una profunda tristeza. ¿Qué clase de hombre le haría algo así a su propia hija? Siempre había sabido que su padre era un egoísta, pero aquello era demasiado. La había encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico y ahora parecía que le había enviado a un matón para asustarla. ¿Quién era capaz de algo así?

¿Y por qué?

—¿Por qué? —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Por qué tiene tanto empeño en que vuelva a casa? ¿A quién perjudico al investigar la muerte de Angela?

—A él, al menos indirectamente —dedujo Edward, acariciándola—. La última vez que viniste a investigar saliste de aquí en ambulancia, lo que no tardó en salir en la prensa y ambos sabemos que tu padre no quiere que se le asocie a nada negativo.

—Pues que se vaya al infierno —farfulló, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Llevo toda la vida intentando complacerle. Lo hacía por mi madre y sigo haciéndolo por ella, porque le prometí que lo apoyaría pasara lo que pasara —meneó la cabeza con amargura—. Incluso renuncié al hombre al que amo por él.

El gesto de Edward se endureció y Bella lamentó haber dicho aquello. Pero era cierto. Le había hecho una promesa a su madre y la había cumplido a pesar de todas las veces que había sentido la tentación de mandar a su padre a paseo. Y el senador nunca se lo había agradecido.

—No deberías haberme perdonado —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. No me lo merezco. Lo elegí a él en vez de a ti a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que era un error —sintió un sabor amargo en la boca—. Te aparté de mi lado como si no merecieras nada mejor.

Edward parecía desconcertado. Le notaba el pulso en el cuello y los dedos temblorosos.

—Olvídalo —murmuró—. Eso es el pasado.

Le apartó las manos y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos entre lágrimas.

—No puedo olvidarlo. Y tampoco puedo seguir con esto, se acabó la investigación, Edward. En estos momentos, me da igual quién matara a Angela.

Por la expresión de Edward, sabía que no lo decía en serio, que le importaba y mucho.

—No te rindas —le pidió.

Una sola lágrima le cayó por la mejilla. Él se la quitó con el dedo, en una caricia suave e increíblemente tierna. Y sus labios la rozaron con la misma suavidad al besarla. Sintió su lengua, el sabor ardiente y masculino que la volvía loca.

Estuvieron allí besándose en el pasillo durante una eternidad y, en ese tiempo, Edward logró hacer desaparecer la tensión de su cuerpo.

Cuando dejó de besarla, la miró con los ojos llenos de ánimo.

—Mañana volveremos a mirar la documentación, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió.

—Bien —volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, luego la agarró de la mano y le dijo—: ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Bella lo miró a los ojos, invadida por un cúmulo de emociones que acabó simplificándose en la más intensa, el amor que sentía por él.

—Sí —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tal como había prometido, Bella volvió a examinar toda la documentación a la mañana siguiente. Edward y ella se habían levantado temprano y, tras un delicioso aunque rápido desayuno, llevaron el café recién hecho a la mesa de la cocina y se pusieron a trabajar. Media hora después, Bella se había rendido oficialmente. Edward seguía repasando los informes, pero ella los había leído tantas veces que se le nublaba la vista y, a esas alturas, le parecía imposible poder encontrar algo nuevo. Así pues, se puso a hacer el crucigrama del periódico local.

—Necesito un sinónimo de «desalojo», de nueve letras —dijo.

—Los robos —farfulló Edward.

Bella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Creo que es «desahucio», pero entonces el seis vertical está mal porque...

—No estoy hablando del crucigrama —la interrumpió él—. Acabo de descubrir lo que me parecía extraño de la declaración de los padres de Angela —anunció, victorioso—. Aquí dice que unos días después de la desaparición hubo varios robos en su calle.

—Sí, ¿y?

—¿No te resultó extraño que les robaran solo unos días después de que desapareciera su hija?

—Sí, y lo investigué —se apresuró a aclarar con orgullo—. Pero no encontré ninguna conexión entre los robos y la desaparición. Entraron a seis casas de la misma calle, de las que se llevaron joyas y dinero. Yo misma hablé con todas las víctimas.

—¿Y se llevaron algo de casa de los Weber?

—Sí, algunas joyas de Wendy y unos anillos de la habitación de Angela.

Edward se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se frotó la barbilla.

—¿La primera casa que robaron fue la de Angela?

—No, creo que fue la cuarta. El sheriff de entonces pensó que sería alguien del instituto que se aprovechó de que la policía estaba centrada en la desaparición y prestaba poca atención a todo lo demás —esbozó una sonrisa—. Creo que incluso interrogaron a sam Uley.

—¿Y si no fue un ladrón? —preguntó Edward de pronto—. ¿Y si esos robos solo eran una pista falsa para despistar? ¿Y si el asesino...?

—¿... quería algo de Angela? —terminó de decir ella—. Sí, yo también lo pensé. Que Angela pudiera tener algo que incriminara al asesino y por eso entraron en unas cuantas casas, aunque solo les interesaba la de ella. Seguramente entró en su habitación, encontró lo que buscaba y se largó.

—¿Y si no lo encontró? —sugirió Edward—. ¿Y si Angela tenía algo que lo incriminara y aún sigue allí? ¿Alguna vez registraste su habitación?

—No —reconoció Bella—. Cuando me puse a investigar en serio, los padres de Angela se habían deshecho de la mayoría de sus cosas y habían convertido la habitación en un despacho. Miré las cajas que tenían en el desván, pero no encontré nada.

—¿Y la habitación en sí?

—No —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo?

—Sí, tengo un presentimiento. Me dice el instinto que Angela tenía algo que pertenecía al asesino o que, al menos, podría conducirnos hasta él.

—A menos que lo encontrara entonces.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—No creo que lo hiciera. Alguien intentó matarte, lo que quiere decir que todavía hay una pista que podía llevarte hasta él. Si lo hubiese encontrado, no le preocuparía —se quedó pensando un instante—. Creo que Angela conocía al asesino y lo conocía bien. ¿Estás segura de que no estaba saliendo con nadie?

—Desde luego a mí no me lo dijo.

—Creo que iba a reunirse con alguien en el bosque y, por la intensidad de las emociones que debieron de dar lugar a tanta brutalidad, ese alguien tenía una relación con ella.

Bella trató de asimilar toda aquella información. Todo tenía sentido. Siempre había pensado que la había matado alguien conocido.

Su instinto también se puso en funcionamiento de inmediato. Era cierto que ya entonces había sospechado que aquellos robos pudieran tener algo que ver con el asesinato, pero no los había investigado a fondo. De pronto tenía la certeza de que encontrarían algo en el dormitorio de Angela que resolvería el caso.

—Vamos ahora mismo —propuso al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. El señor Weber estará en el trabajo, pero seguro que Wendy está en casa.

La casa de Angela estaba a unos diez minutos en coche de la propiedad de los Swan. En el camino no hablaron demasiado, pero a Bella ya no le importaba el silencio. De pronto se sentía impaciente, ansiosa. Quizá solo le esperara una nueva decepción, pero era la primera vez que tenía una pista y rezó para que fuera otro callejón sin salida.

A juzgar por el coche beis que había aparcado en la puerta, que pertenecía a los Weber desde hacía siglos, Wendy estaba en casa.

Ya en la puerta principal, Bella llamó al timbre con esperanza e impaciencia.

Al otro lado apareció enseguida Wendy Weber, una mujer de mediana edad, bajita y con el pelo corto que sonrió nada más verla.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, querida! —exclamó al tiempo que le daba un cálido abrazo—. ¿Qué tal estás? Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando oí lo del accidente.

Wendy era la primera persona del pueblo que decía la palabra «accidente» sin ningún tipo de connotación o doble sentido. Bella sintió mucho cariño y gratitud por la madre de Angela.

—Estoy bien —dijo y señaló a Edward—. Este es Edward, un amigo. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Sentados en el salón, Bella le explicó por qué estaban allí, lo que ensombreció de pronto el rostro de aquella mujer. Pero Wendy no parecía molesta con la visita, solo con las condiciones que la habían provocado.

—No sé a qué se dedica el sheriff Black —protestó con resentimiento—. A veces pienso que tú eres la única, aparte de Mort y yo, a la que le preocupa que asesinaran a nuestra hija. No creo que encontréis nada en su habitación —les dijo a continuación, con evidente tristeza—. Pero podéis subir a mirar tranquilamente.

Les dejó subir solos con la excusa de tener que vigilar lo que tenía en la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió comprobar que la habitación de su amiga se había transformado en un despacho y donde había estado la cama ahora había en escritorio de cedro.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Por el suelo. Si escondió algo, seguramente estará en el suelo.

—Muy bien.

Bella se sintió un poco ridícula examinando el suelo a cuatro patas. Edward hacía lo mismo a unos metros de distancia, pero después de un rato de golpear maderitas, llegaron a la conclusión de que no había nada.

—¿Probamos en las paredes? —sugirió ella al ver que la primera idea había fracasado.

Tampoco allí encontraron ningún hueco y, al terminar, los dos clavaron la mirada en el armario.

—Nuestra última esperanza —murmuró Bella, yendo ya hacia él.

Se metió en el interior del mueble y examinó primero las paredes, de nuevo sin éxito. Pero al pasar la mano por el suelo, algo atrajo su atención. Los tablones del rincón estaban levantados y, debajo de uno de ellos, Bella tocó algo metálico.

—Aquí hay algo —anunció.

—¿Qué es?

—Espera un momento —movió los dedos hasta agarrar por fin el objeto. Una caja. La sacó de allí con verdaderas ansias.

Se puso en pie y se la dio a Edward. Era del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo, de metal y sin cerradura. Llevaba escondida en ese suelo toda una década, con la solución al misterio de la muerte de Angela, quizá.

—Ábrela —dijo él.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Bella levantó la tapa. Dentro había unas cuantas fotos de Angela y Jake. Las sacó para verlas mejor, debajo de ellas había unos doscientos dólares en billetes pequeños, probablemente lo que había ganado en propinas trabajando en el restaurante de Jessie. Debajo del dinero había un par de entradas de cine, algunas tarjetas de cumpleaños y una chapa de «amiga del año» que le había regalado Bella. Al agarrar las tarjetas, se fijó en otro objeto.

Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Dios mío —susurró.

* * *

Y que me dicen hacemos un trato?


	16. Chapter 16

CHICAS NO TENGO PERDÓN POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, LOS PLANETAS SE ALINEARON EN MI CONTRA JAJAJAJA! MI COMPU SE SUICIDO Y PERDÍ TODA LA HISTORIA Y TUVE QUE COMENZAR DE NUEVO, LO BUENO DE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS ES QUE ME ASCENDIERON EN EL TRABAJO LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TENGO MUCHÍSIMO MENOS TIEMPO, PERO NO PIENSO IRME A NINGÚN LADO SEGUIRÉ ADAPTANDO HISTORIAS PORQUE ME ENCANTA. BUENO PERO BASTA DE PALABRERIO LAS DEJO CON LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, LOS VOY A SUBIR TODOS JUNTOS EL EPILOGO INCLUIDO.

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE E.K Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER

* * *

Capítulo 15

Edward supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien. Bella se había quedado completamente lívida y el horror de su mirada hacía pensar que había visto algo que iba a provocar un cataclismo. Empezaron a temblarle las manos de tal modo que pensó que era mejor quitarle la caja.

Buscó entre las cosas hasta dar con lo que creyó que había provocado semejante reacción en ella. Se trataba de un precioso colgante con un rubí y una cadena de plata. La piedra roja estaba rodeada de diamantes. Parecía increíblemente cara, completamente fuera de lugar en esa cajita de recuerdos infantiles.

—Deduzco que lo reconoces —susurró Edward.

Bella lo miró con angustia.

—Era de mi madre.

Dios. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos de ideas, la mayoría inquietantes, pero no dijo ninguna en voz alta, sino que se concentró en la que le pareció menos terrible.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Angela lo robara?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—No, todas las joyas de mamá están en la caja de seguridad que hay en el despacho de mi padre. Ni siquiera yo conozco la combinación con la que se abre.

—¿Quién la conoce?

—Solo mi padre.

Esas tres palabras le provocaron un escalofrío. Era precisamente lo que había temido.

—¿Y ?

—Solo mi padre —repitió, casi sin fuerza.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Lo cierto era que jamás lo habría imaginado. El senador Swan era un cretino, desde luego, pero ¿un asesino? Edward habría sospechado antes de Jake o incluso de un desconocido, antes de pensar en Charly Swan.

—Tuvo que dárselo él —murmuró Bella—. No hay otra manera de que pudiera llegar a manos de Angela. Tuvo que dárselo mi padre.

En sus ojos se reflejaba un sinfín de emociones. Horror y sorpresa. Rabia y confusión. Dolor. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por qué iba el senador a matar a Angela? ¿De verdad lo había hecho?

—Vámonos de aquí —ordenó Edward, metiéndose la caja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Se despidieron de Wendy y le dieron las gracias por haberlos dejado entrar, pero ninguno de los dos le dijo nada sobre la caja. No tenía sentido preocupar a Wendy sin tener alguna prueba de que el senador había matado a su hija.

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio y Edward no volvió a hablar hasta que estaban llegando a la residencia de los Swan.

—Puede que no fuera él —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pero no lo consiguió.

—Nadie excepto él conoce la combinación de su caja fuerte. Él le dio el colgante —le tembló la voz—. ¿Crees que había algo entre ellos?

—No lo sé.

—Angela tenía diecisiete años cuando murió, y él cuarenta y tres. Dios, si se acostaba con ella... —dejó la frase a medias, frenada por el asco que sin duda le provocaba la idea.

Edward le puso una mano sobre las suyas.

—No sabemos nada con certeza —le recordó—. Angela pudo hacerse con el colgante de otra manera.

Bella le apretó los dedos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó.

Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de responder.

—Creo que alguien le dio ese colgante.

—¿Mi padre?

—Probablemente —reconoció.

—Dios mío.

Detuvo el coche frente a la mansión y paró el motor, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, Bella le pidió que se quedaran allí un rato.

—Ahora mismo no puedo entrar ahí —le explicó, con la mirada clavada en la majestuosa casa de su familia—. Todo encaja —reconoció después de un momento de silencio—. Por eso siempre se ha opuesto a que viniera a investigar y me decía una y otra vez que era una pérdida de tiempo —dijo, sacudida por un escalofrío—. Pero no era cierto, lo que ocurría era que no quería que descubriese la verdad.

—¿Qué crees que ocurrió? —le preguntó Edward, acariciándole la mano suavemente.

—Supongo que se acostaba con ella —admitió con un hilo de voz—. O intentaba hacerlo. Puede que intentara seducirla y ella le dijera que no le interesaba. Ya conoces a mi padre, se pone furioso cuando alguien le lleva la contraria.

—¿Crees que ella lo rechazó y por eso la mató? —le preguntó—. No sé, preciosa, pero eso no me encaja con tu padre; él nunca pierde los estribos.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué otra explicación encuentras?

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo apretar los puños.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si tu padre es el culpable del asesinato de Angela, también fue él quien preparó el accidente del puente?

Bella lo miró con pavor.

—No puede ser. La verdad es que no lo veo capaz de intentar matar a su propia hija.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció él.

—Pero lo de anoche… —le recordó—. Sigo pensando que mi padre tuvo algo que ver.

Edward no podía dejar de dar vueltas a todo aquello. Por un lado, la implicación de Swan en el asesinato explicaba muchas cosas: su empeño por alejar a su hija del caso y su insistencia en que no fuera a Forks o su deseo casi irracional de tenerla siempre controlada.

Por otra parte, le costaba imaginar a un hombre tan frío y calculador como Swan agarrando una piedra y rompiéndole la cabeza a una muchacha de diecisiete años, por muy furioso que estuviese.

De pronto oyó un sollozo y se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando desconsoladamente. No dudó en desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, levantarla en brazos y sentarla sobre su regazo para poder abrazarla mientras lloraba.

—¿Y si es cierto que la mató? —le preguntó entre lágrimas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía y entregar a mi propio padre? —hundió la cabeza en su cuello sin dejar de llorar—. No sé si podría hacerlo a pesar de lo mucho que lo odio a veces.

—Antes de hacer nada de eso, creo que deberíamos volver a la ciudad y hablar con él —propuso Edward.

—Lo negará todo.

—O puede que nos diga la verdad.

Bella se llevó la mano a la sien como si le doliera la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —estalló entre sollozos—. No puedo hablar con él, ni verlo. Al menos esta noche.

—Cuanto antes hables con él, antes sabremos si...

—¿Si es el asesino? —lo interrumpió ella con furia—. ¿Si contrató a alguien para que me tirara por el puente? Dios, Edward, no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

Le acarició la mejilla.

—Claro que quieres saberla. Necesitas saberla.

—Pero todavía no —insistió ella—. Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo.

—Bella...

—Por favor, no quiero pensar más en todo esto. No quiero pensar en nada —la angustia que había en su voz le rompía el corazón—. Ayúdame a olvidar.

No podría negárselo después de lo que acababa de descubrir. Le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y la besó en los labios, bebiéndose su dolor y sus nervios y lamentando no poder librarla de aquel horror. El aire se volvió denso dentro del coche, cargado de impaciencia y desesperación. En solo unos segundos se habían despojado de los abrigos y Edward había colado la mano bajo su suéter para tocarle los pechos.

Bella se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó cuanto pudo.

Sintió el calor de su sexo en el muslo, lo que hizo que su erección aumentara aún más. Se abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y dejó salir su miembro, preparado para ella. La tocó solo unos segundos antes de echar a un lado la braguita y colocar la punta de su sexo contra el de ella. Bella soltó un gemido y acabó con los prolegómenos metiéndose de lleno su erección.

Edward rugió de placer mientras la colocaba bien. La respiración había empañado los cristales del coche y había disparado la temperatura que había en el interior del vehículo.

Bella se movió sobre él con furia, cerrando los ojos y apretándose contra su miembro. Él no se quejaba pues le volvía loco lo que estaba haciendo. El placer comenzó a hacerse irresistible, incontrolable.

—Bella —le dijo, casi sin voz—. Tienes que acabar. Ya.

No sabía si estaba preparado o si lo había provocado él con sus palabras, el caso fue que, apenas las había dicho, ella soltó un grito primitivo y se entregó a un clímax arrebatador que lo arrastró también a él con la fuerza de un huracán.

Edward tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad y, cuando lo hizo, a punto estuvo de echarse a reír al pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo habían hecho en el asiento delantero de un coche como un par de adolescentes revolucionados por las hormonas. Aún tenía el pulso acelerado y seguía dentro de ella. Se quedó sin respiración al mirarla a la cara y ver lo increíblemente bella que estaba.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, lo miró con inseguridad y dijo algo que le arrebató el poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones.

—Te amo.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Bella...

—No, tengo que decírtelo. Te amo, Edward. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

Resultaba muy difícil concentrarse estando todavía dentro de ella, pero después de un momento, se apartó y se abrochó los pantalones. Bella hizo lo mismo.

—Di algo —le pidió.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —enseguida se arrepintió de decirle eso. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería que dijese, pero no podía pronunciar esas palabras por mucho que el corazón le implorase que lo hiciera. No podía. La última vez que lo había hecho, había acabado destrozado y no iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo.

—Sé que tú también me amas —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y agarrándole la cara con ambas manos para que él también tuviera que mirarla a ella—. Y ya has reconocido que me has perdonado —le temblaba la voz—. Solo tienes que darnos una segunda oportunidad.

—Yo... no puedo.

La vio morderse el labio para no llorar.

—Siento haberlo elegido a él en vez de a ti —dijo por fin—. Me equivoqué. No debería haber dejado que se entrometiera en mi vida, ni que me convenciera para retrasar la boda. Pero me convencí a mí misma de que debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre no era como mi madre creía.

—Bella...

Continuó hablando como si no la hubiese interrumpido:

—Es probable que matara a mi mejor amiga y no pienso seguir protegiéndolo. Te lo prometo, Edward, nunca más volveré a ponerlo por delante de ti.

El dolor le apretó el corazón con tal fuerza que temió que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Dios, cuánto había deseado oír esas palabras... hacía dos años.

—Sé que eres sincera —reconoció con cierta brusquedad—. Y te creo, pero...

—No, no lo digas —le imploró—. Danos otra oportunidad, por favor.

La levantó muy despacio de su regazo y volvió a ponerla en el otro asiento.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando rompimos me di cuenta de que no estoy hecho para tener una relación. Siempre te exigiría más de la cuenta y querría que todo se hiciese a mi manera —esbozó una triste sonrisa—. No creo que pudiese instalarme en un lugar fijo. Intenté hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos, pero me he dado cuenta de que me gusta viajar.

—Entonces viajaré contigo —replicó ella—. Estoy harta de Washington, Edward.

La idea de viajar con ella resultaba muy atractiva, pero se obligó a rechazarla.

—No puedo estar contigo, Bella —necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para pronunciar aquellas palabras—. No puedo ofrecerte la clase de relación que te mereces.

—Siempre me has dado todo lo que necesitaba —aseguró sin ocultar la decepción que sentía.

—No puedo volver a discutirlo, Bella. Cuando viniste a mi habitación la otra noche, me prometiste que no me pedirías nada más —la miró a los ojos—. Necesito que cumplas tu promesa.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos, después volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de brillo, pero esa vez era un brillo de furia y resentimiento.

—Está bien. Si quieres ser un cobarde, no puedo impedírtelo —abrió la puerta y sacó las piernas del coche—. Voy a entrar a buscar el bolso y a cerrar la puerta.

—Bella...

Salió por completo del coche.

—He cambiado de opinión. Quiero volver a la ciudad lo antes posible. Llamaré a mi padre desde dentro y le diré que vamos hacia allí. Después de que hablemos con él, tú y yo seguiremos cada uno nuestro camino —añadió con amargura—. No tienes de qué preocuparte porque esta vez me alejaré de ti para siempre.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta con un golpe y se marchó.


	17. Chapter 17

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE E.K Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER

* * *

Capítulo 16

El viaje hasta la ciudad fue silencioso y sombrío. Bella apenas apartó la mirada de la carretera, incapaz de mirar a Edward por miedo a romper a llorar.

La había rechazado.

Le había entregado su corazón y él lo había rechazado.

Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía culparlo por ello. Tenía razón. Lo había puesto en segundo lugar tantas veces para hacer siempre lo que le exigía su padre. ¿Qué podía esperar que hiciera él? Después del dolor y las traiciones que había sufrido en su infancia, Edward no debería haber tenido que aguantar algo así de su propia prometida.

Había sido tan tonta. Había permitido que una lealtad mal entendida la apartara del hombre al que amaba y ahora lo había perdido.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver que estaban ya frente al senado. Unos minutos después se encontraban camino del despacho de su padre. Lo encontraron sentado a la mesa, esperándolos con gesto impaciente e inquieto.

Después de un frío intercambio de saludos, Edward y ella se quedaron de pie frente al enorme escritorio.

—¿A qué viene la visita? —preguntó por fin Charly.

Por mucho que intentara fingir, Bella conocía lo bastante a su padre para saber que estaba preocupado.

—Edward y yo tuvimos visita anoche —comenzó diciendo.

—Si te refieres a tu hermano, lo sé. Yo mismo lo envié.

—No, me refiero al tipo enmascarado que me sacó de la cama. ¿Quién era, papá? ¿Un desconocido cualquiera o un profesional?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿De verdad? Le dijiste a Emmett que harías lo que fuese necesario para hacerme volver, así que deduzco que el darme un buen susto era parte del plan.

—No hay ningún plan —el senador frunció el ceño—. Otra vez estás paranoica, Bella. Solo quería que volvieses porque te veo capaz de hacerte daño.

Eso la hizo resoplar.

—Ahórrate lo del suicidio para la prensa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Por teléfono me has dicho que tenías algo importante que hablar conmigo, pero lo único que he oído son tus paranoias de siempre.

—¿Quieres oír algo nuevo? De acuerdo. Edward y yo hemos encontrado algo en Forks.

Esperó a verlo reaccionar, pero no hubo tal reacción.

Bella se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el colgante.

Esa vez sí se le escapó algo. Se le abrieron los ojos al ver la piedra, pero enseguida recuperó el autocontrol y adoptó una actitud de desconfianza.

—Eso era de tu madre. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De la habitación de Angela. Estaba escondido en una caja bajo unos tablones.

—Es imposible. Las joyas de tu madre llevan en la caja de seguridad desde que ella murió.

—¿Por qué tendría entonces ese colgante mi mejor amiga?

—Supongo que lo robó —respondió rápidamente.

—O se lo diste tú —intervino Edward con voz tranquila.

Bella estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para controlar su ira, pero su padre parecía tan arrogante haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Qué pretendes decir? —le preguntó el senador a Edward, con una voz que habría podido helar un océano—. ¿Que le regalé a una menor de edad un collar carísimo que pertenecía a mi difunta esposa? ¿Que tuve algo que ver en su muerte?

—Dínoslo tú —respondió Edward.

Swan lo miró con gesto de indignación.

—No sé en qué locura te ha metido mi hija, Edward, pero sé que eres un hombre inteligente. ¿Qué motivo iba a tener yo para matar a la amiga de mi hija?

—Tu hija está aquí mismo —espetó Bella—. Así que te agradecería mucho que dejaras de comportarte como si no estuviera en la habitación —apretó los puños con fuerza—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Angela, papá?

Su padre volvió a clavar la mirada en ella.

—Yo no le toqué un pelo a esa muchacha y te agradecería mucho, jovencita, que no me acusaras de crímenes que no he cometido.

Bella dio un paso al frente y dejó el colgante sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo llegó esto a sus manos, papá?

—No lo sé —respondió con voz tranquila.

—¿Qué pasó aquel día en el bosque?

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella...

—¿Te enfadaste con ella? ¿Te amenazó con contarle a alguien lo que había entre vosotros? O quizá pretendía romper contigo y no te gustó que...

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó el senador—. Yo no maté a esa chica, ¿me oyes? Y, si no dejas de decirlo ahora mismo, volveré a llevarte al psiquiátrico y haré que te mediquen.

Bella se echó a temblar. Esperaba que lo negara todo, pero no que la amenazara. La rabia crecía en su interior, a punto de desbordarla. Miró de reojo a Edward, que seguía allí de pie, observando la escena con una extraña expresión en la cara. Parecía desconcertado, pensativo, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para plantearse qué estaría pensando Edward.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme —le advirtió a su padre—. No estoy loca y lo sabes. Si intentas volver a ingresarme, iré a la prensa y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para destrozar tu reputación.

El senador meneó la cabeza.

—Esto tiene que acabar, Bella.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Angela.

—Yo no...

—Mírame a los ojos —le ordenó.

Su padre levantó la mirada lentamente y la clavó en sus ojos. No dijo nada.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Angela? —repitió la pregunta y cada palabra era como una aguja que se le clavaba en el corazón.

—No.

Bella sintió de pronto que el suelo que tenía bajo los pies estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Lo había visto. Era casi imperceptible, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a observar a su padre que no se le escapaba nada, ni lo más fugaz. Tan fugaz como el gesto de culpa que había visto en su rostro.

—Dios mío —susurró, con el estómago revuelto—. Estás mintiendo.

—¡Ya está bien! —exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa antes de agarrar el teléfono con una maldición en los labios—. Voy a llamar al hospital y...

—No te molestes —lo interrumpió—. Me largo de aquí.

—De eso nada —le advirtió su padre.

—No te preocupes que no voy a hablar con la prensa, pero en estos momentos no puedo ni mirarte a la cara.

—Bella...

—Cuelga el teléfono, papá, si no quieres que llame a todas las personas que conozco y les diga que mi padre, el senador Edward Swan, mató a una adolescente hace diez años.

Se dirigió a la puerta y Edward la siguió. Apenas había dicho una palabra desde que habían llegado y casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

—No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta, Bella —le advirtió su padre, poniéndose en pie.

—Intenta impedírmelo —dijo antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar con un portazo.

—Respira —le pidió Edward en cuanto salieron, pero no intentó tocarla.

—Fue él —afirmó Bella una vez hubo recuperado la respiración.

—Yo no estoy seguro.

—Lo he visto en sus ojos. Estaba mintiendo, Edward. Sabe lo que le ocurrió a Angela.

—Es posible, pero no sé si fue él quien la mató.

—En cualquier caso, no quiero saber nada más de él —aseguró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió—. No puedo más. Lo único que le importa es su trabajo y estoy harta de intentar ser una buena hija. Que se vaya al infierno —se volvió hacia él con furia—. ¿Y sabes lo que te digo? Vete tú también, Edward.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—Dijiste que me habías perdonado, pero no es cierto —replicó—. Si lo hubieras hecho, no te horrorizaría tanto la idea de volver conmigo. Así que hemos acabado. Muy bien. Te he pedido disculpas, te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado y, si no estás dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad, entonces no merece la pena intentarlo.

Echó a andar, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mi casa y no quiero que me lleves. Iré en taxi.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—No deberías estar sola.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. Llevo sola dos años. Gracias por ayudarme, pero tienes razón, ya es hora de que sigamos cada uno con lo nuestro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tu padre y con el caso?

—Mañana llamaré a Jake y se lo contaré todo —esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Aunque no servirá de nada. Si mi padre mató a Angela, no tendrá que pagar por ello. Aunque yo siempre sabré la verdad. Ahora suéltame, por favor.

Edward hizo lo que le pedía, pero seguía pareciendo desconcertado.

—No deberías irte.

Se volvió a mirarlo frente a frente.

—¿Me amas, Edward? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Él se quedó callado.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró—. Adiós, Edward.

La vio alejarse con la cabeza bien alta, como una guerrera que abandonaba el campo de batalla, derrotada, pero con honor y dignidad. Deseaba ir tras ella, pero no lo hizo.

La amaba, claro que la amaba. Le sorprendía que se hubiera preguntado siquiera, pues sabía que se le notaba en la cara. Pero no bastaba con eso. También había querido a sus padres y eso no había impedido que lo abandonaran como si fuese basura. Por mucho que quisiera a Bella, se quería más a sí mismo y sabía que debía protegerse.

No podía volver a entregarle el corazón.

Estaría mejor solo. Se iría de la ciudad, llamaría a Jasper y se embarcaría en la siguiente misión.

Pero no podía irse sin antes asegurarse de que Bella estaría bien, que fue lo que lo llevó a volver a entrar al despacho de Charly Swan.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —dijo el senador al verlo.

—Necesito que me prometas algo.

Swan resopló.

—No cuentes con ello.

—Prométeme que vas a dejar en paz a Bella. No puedes volver a ingresarla en el hospital.

—Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Soy su padre.

—Así no conseguirás hacerla callar —le dijo con una gélida sonrisa—. Si me entero de que la has ingresado, yo mismo haré pública la historia y a mí es mucho más difícil hacerme callar.

—Yo no maté a esa chica —le dijo Swan entre dientes.

Edward lo observó detenidamente.

—Es posible que te crea.

—Entonces es que no estás tan loco como mi hija. Pero, claro, siempre ha dejado que sus fantasías...

—Pero tiene razón —lo interrumpió Edward—. Sabes algo sobre la muerte de Angela.

—Por el amor de Dios...

—¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fue el sheriff Black? O quizá...

—Vete de aquí.

—Ya veo que no voy desencaminado. Sabes quién la mató.

—Te he dicho que te vayas, Edward.

—Enseguida. Antes necesito que me prometas que no le vas a hacer ningún daño.

El senador apretó los labios.

—No la ingresaré, pero sí la animaré a que se vaya de la ciudad.

—No creo que tengas que hacer mucho para conseguirlo.

Swan se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no te importa nada, ¿verdad, senador? —Edward meneó la cabeza con desprecio—. Es tu hija.

—Siempre he sido una molestia.

—Eres un desalmado, no sé si lo sabes.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del despacho y dirigirse al ascensor haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Esperó a que se abrieran las puertas, dio al botón del primer piso y, cuando volvieron a cerrarse las puertas, se encaminó de nuevo al despacho de Swan sin hacer ruido. Como imaginaba, el senador no había perdido el tiempo para agarrar el teléfono.

Edward había visto en sus ojos el mismo destello de culpa que había visto Bella, pero, al contrario que ella, no se conformaba con marcharse sin saber qué le había ocurrido a Angela Simms.

Pegó la espada a la pared y se quedó junto a la puerta del despacho, atento a lo que conseguía escuchar.

—¡Maldita sea! Te lo prohíbo —le decía a alguien—. Solo es un collar, maldita sea. No hagas ninguna estupidez —una pausa—. Llevo diez años cubriéndote las espaldas y no voy a dejar que vayas a la cárcel —otra pausa—. ¡Por supuesto que pienso en mi carrera! No voy a perderlo todo porque tú cometieras un estúpido error hace diez años.

Edward siguió escuchando. El senador estaba encubriendo a alguien, pero ¿a quién? ¿A Jake? ¿A Sam?

Sus siguientes palabras le dieron la respuesta.

—Lo que hiciste en el puente fue lo último, ¿me entiendes? —una breve pausa—. Maldita sea, Emmett, no hagas nada. Ya me encargo yo de todo, como siempre.


	18. Chapter 18

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE E.K Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER

* * *

Capítulo 17

Bella nunca se había sentido tan sola como se sintió al llegar a su apartamento. Sola, triste e incómoda. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas?

Su padre había estado implicado en la muerte de su mejor amiga y era probable que hubiera contratado a alguien para que sacara de la carretera a su propia hija.

Y Edward... se había ido.

«Habla otra vez con él», le dijo una vocecilla. ¿Debía hacerlo? Edward era tan testarudo como ella y le había dejado muy claro que no quería volver, pero quizá pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿Quería hacerlo después de que la rechazara de ese modo? No sabía si podría con otro rechazo.

El sonido del timbre retumbó en toda la casa, llenándola de esperanza. Si era Edward, seguramente acabaría humillándose de nuevo frente a él con la esperanza de oírle decir que la amaba.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de abrir. La cadena estaba echada, por lo que solo pudo abrir unos centímetros, lo justo para comprobar que no era Edward. La esperanza se desvaneció como si fuera humo.

—Hola, Emmett, deja que quite la cadena.

Percibió inmediatamente la tensión de su hermano. Tenía la frente sudorosa, lo que quería decir que había ido corriendo hasta allí o estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

—La verdad es que no.

—Pues me temo que voy a hacer que te sientas peor porque tengo que decirte algo... sobre papá.

—Acabo de hablar con él —Emmett la miró a los ojos con el gesto de un empleado al que acabaran de despedir a traición—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Bella?

—¿Qué?

Su hermano empezó a ir de un lado a otro de la alfombra. Tenía el rostro desencajado.

—¿Por qué tenías que seguir husmeando? ¿Por qué no podías olvidarte de ese maldito caso?

Bella se sentó en el sofá.

—Escucha, no sé qué te ha dicho papá, pero te ha mentido. Estuvo implicado en la muerte de Angela. No sé si fue él quien la mató, pero...

—¡Él no la mató!

—Sé que no quieres creerlo. Yo tampoco quería, pero Edward y yo encontramos el colgante de mamá entre las cosas de Angela. Debió de dárselo papá.

Emmett se detuvo en seco.

—Entonces se lo quedó —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

Pero él no la miraba, en realidad parecía estar en otra parte, muy lejos de allí.

—Me dijo que lo había tirado al río... Sabía que mentía. Ella jamás habría hecho eso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Bella, desconcertada—. ¿Mamá?

—Angela —pronunció su nombre como si hablara de un ser divino.

Bella sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Emmett? —entonces lo miró y lo supo—. Dios mío. ¿Qué hiciste?

Por fin volvió a mirarla.

—¿Yo? No se trata de lo que hice. Iba a dejarme.

No podía ser. Sentía los latidos de su propio corazón latiéndole en la cabeza. No podía creer que su hermano estuviese diciendo lo que estaba oyendo porque, si era así, significaba que...

—Tú la mataste —dijo, casi sin aire.

Emmett. Emmett había matado a Angela.

—¡Iba a dejarme! —gritó en un tono más propio de un niño que de un hombre de treinta años, o quizá de un adolescente que acababa de perder a su madre.

Eran las mismas palabras que había repetido una y otra vez tras la muerte de su madre. «Me ha dejado».

—¿Angela y tú estabais juntos? —susurró Bella.

—Llevábamos tres meses. El día que murió era nuestro aniversario.

—El día que la mataste, querrás decir.

Él la miró con furia.

—¡No podía permitir que me dejara! Quería volver con Jake, ese cabeza de chorlito.

Bella meneó la cabeza con estupor.

—¿Por qué no me lo contasteis ninguno de los dos?

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—Queríamos que fuera un secreto, algo solo nuestro.

—¿Pero papá sí lo sabía?

—Tuve que decírselo —admitió, consternado—. Después de que Angela me dejara, yo...

—¡Después de matarla! —lo interrumpió Bella.

—Después de que me dejara —continuó diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a su explosión de rabia—, llamé a papá. Él vino al bosque y me ayudó a encargarme de todo.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Encargarse de todo era enterrar el cuerpo de una adolescente en medio de un bosque y luego asegurar una y otra vez que no sabía nada sobre su desaparición. No podía creerlo. Su hermano había matado a su mejor amiga y su padre lo había ayudado a encubrir el crimen.

Aunque el autor material había sido Emmett, su rabia se dirigía especialmente a su padre. Era obvio que a su hermano le había afectado mucho la muerte de su madre y que la depresión ocultaba algo más peligroso en su interior, algo que había estallado cuando había matado a Angela. ¿Y qué había hecho su padre al respecto? Lo había ocultado todo. ¡Emmett habría necesitado otro tipo de ayuda, por el amor de Dios!

—¿No te das cuenta? —le preguntó su hermano, implorándole—. No podía dejar que se fuera, igual que hizo mamá.

Dios, al mirarlo vio un niño confundido.

—Podrías haber hablado conmigo —le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero Emmett meneó la cabeza.

—Tú también te habrías marchado algún día.

—Eres mi hermano, Emmett. Yo jamás te abandonaría.

—Es posible, pero quieres quitármela y no puedo dejar que ocurra.

—¿Quitarte a quién? —le preguntó, asustada.

—¡A Rosalie!

—¿A tu novia? —estaba confundida—. Yo no intento separarla de ti.

—¡Quieres mandarme a la cárcel y entonces ella me dejará! ¡Todas las mujeres me abandonan!

Bella intentó levantarse del sofá, pero Emmett le gritó:

—¡Siéntate!

Fue entonces cuando se percató del bulto que tenía en el bolsillo derecho y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Emmett...

—Calla —sacó la mano del bolsillo.

El terror se apoderó de ella al ver aquel brillo plateado. Su hermano llevaba una pequeña pistola que había pertenecido a su madre y que habían guardado bajo llave, junto con las joyas.

—Era de mamá —le explicó al ver que ella miraba el arma—. La saqué de la caja el mismo día que el collar.

—¿Conocías la combinación?

—Me la dio mamá cuando tenía ocho años —presumió con arrogancia, como si le estuviera diciendo que lo había querido más que a ella—. Estábamos muy unidos.

—¿Por qué no guardas eso, Emmett? Los dos sabemos que no vas a utilizarla.

—¡No creas que me conoces! ¡Ella es la única que me conoce!

No sabía a quién se refería, si a Angela, a su madre o a Rosalie. Seguramente no importaba. Era obvio que su hermano había perdido la cabeza hacía tiempo, quizá antes incluso de matar a Angela. Y Bella no se había dado cuenta. Se había pasado la vida rebelándose contra su padre, luchando por ser independiente y poder huir de las exigencias del senador. Nunca había dado importancia al estado en el que había quedado su hermano tras la muerte de su madre. Había achacado su incapacidad para comprometerse a que era demasiado exigente.

Resultaba irónico que su padre hubiese pasado años contando historias sobre los problemas mentales de su hija cuando tenía un hijo realmente enfermo delante de sus narices.

—Guarda la pistola, Emmett —le pidió suavemente—. No queremos que nadie se haga daño.

Una parte de ella se negaba a creer que su hermano fuera capaz de dispararle, pero le preocupaba el brillo que veía en sus ojos y no se atrevía a intentar quitarle el arma.

—Intenté hacer que lo dejaras a tiempo —le explicó Emmett—. No quería hacerte daño, Bella, pero ahora no tengo otra elección.

—¿Hacer que lo dejara? —repitió, horrorizada—. Tú intentaste matarme en el puente.

—No intenté matarte —dijo chillando—. Solo quería asustarte para que te fueras del pueblo.

—¿Y anoche? ¿También fuiste tú quien entró en mi habitación?

Emmett asintió y parecía arrepentido.

—¿Cómo sabías que Edward no estaba conmigo en la habitación?

—Por el interfono —reveló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo encendí antes de irme.

—Entonces no llegaste a marcharte de Forks, volviste a la casa y estuviste espiándonos.

—No tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo, Bella. Fuiste tú la que lo empezaste todo. Si hubieses dejado las cosas tranquilas, todo habría ido bien.

—Pero Angela seguiría muerta —susurró ella.

—¡No podía permitir que me dejara!

Miró a su hermano y sintió ganas de gritarle y zarandearlo, pero consiguió mantener la voz tranquila.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —le preguntó, señalando la pistola—. ¿Vas a dispararme?

—Claro que no.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿No?

—No, te vas a disparar tú sola.

Eso la dejó muda. El tiempo se detuvo de golpe. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que lo decía en serio.

—Otro intento de suicidio —dijo—. Solo que esta vez no será fallido.

—No voy a dispararme.

—Eso es lo que creerá la policía. Trae la libreta que tienes en el escritorio, Bella.

Dios, estaba completamente loco. De verdad pretendía matarla y hacer que pareciera un asesinato.

—No.

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros y fue él a buscar la libreta—. Escribe.

Bella tragó saliva, intentando buscar una manera de escapar. No podía lanzarse sobre él porque podría disparársele la pistola y salir herido alguno de los dos. Al margen de lo que le hubiera hecho a Angela, no quería que le pasara nada a su hermano. Era evidente que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica.

De pronto deseó que Edward estuviese allí. Él sabría qué hacer. Pero seguramente estaría ya camino de Panamá o de Colombia, o quién sabía dónde. Y no quería nada con ella.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió el viejo truco de hacer hablar al loco hasta que se le ocurriese algo.

—¿Qué quieres que escriba? —le preguntó por fin, tratando de no llorar.

—Empieza con: Querido papá, ya no puedo seguir con todo esto.

Bella respiró hondo y agarró el bolígrafo.

Ella estaba bien. No había motivo para preocuparse. Edward intentaba convencerse a sí mismo mientras se alejaba del edificio del senado. La había llamado por teléfono para contarle lo que acababa de descubrir, pero le había saltado el contestador. Luego se había acordado de que su teléfono móvil se había quedado en el hospital y la había llamado a casa, pero allí también se había topado con el contestador. Por un momento había pensado en llamar a la policía, pero no quería delatar a Emmett hasta haber hablado con Bella.

¿Por qué no contestaba al teléfono?

El primer semáforo que se encontró se puso en rojo, lo que le dio tiempo para imaginar todo tipo de cosas horribles. La más aterradora era la de llegar a su apartamento y encontrarla muerta.

No, era absurdo. Emmett no haría daño a su hermana. ¿Verdad?

No había dejado de preguntárselo desde que había oído pronunciar su nombre al senador y le horrorizaba pensar que no estaba seguro de que la respuesta fuese «no».

Emmett estaría desesperado y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Y él no podía seguir esperando a que los semáforos se pusieran en rojo, así que apretó a fondo el acelerador y se dirigió al apartamento de Bella a toda velocidad. Llegaría allí y la encontraría sana y salva. Le contaría lo que había descubierto sobre su hermano y luego...

¿Luego qué?

¿Volvería a marcharse?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Había estado bien sin ella. No la necesitaba. «Eres un cobarde», resonó la acusación en su cabeza y por más que intentó acallarla, siguió escuchándola. No tenía razón. No le daba miedo estar con ella, simplemente no le interesaba.

¿Entonces por qué iba como loco a asegurarse de que estaba bien?

Porque era lo que debía hacer.

La respuesta no le convenció del todo, pero por suerte ya estaba frente a su casa.

Por desgracia lo primero que vio fue el coche de Emmett aparcado en la puerta del edificio.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Entró corriendo al edificio y subió por las escaleras para ir más rápido. Llegó al segundo piso con la pistola en la mano. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero bastó un pequeño empujón para abrirla. No encontró a nadie en el vestíbulo, pero se oían voces procedentes del salón.

Fue sigilosamente hacia la única luz que había en la casa. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Era un profesional entrenado para ese tipo de cosas.

Pero esa vez era muy distinto.

—Nadie creerá que yo he escrito esto —se oyó la voz de Bella.

—Sigue escribiendo —le ordenó Emmett—. Pon: Siento el dolor que le he ocasionado a todo el mundo.

Edward se pegó contra la pared antes de asomarse cuidadosamente. Por primera vez desde que había entrado a la casa, se le disparó el pulso. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, escribiendo en una libreta.

A su lado estaba Emmett, apuntándole a la frente con una pequeña pistola.


	19. Chapter 19

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE E.K Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER

* * *

Capítulo 18

Edward deseaba entrar allí y meterle una bala en la cabeza a Emmett, pero consiguió mantener la calma y pensar cómo liberar a Bella sin ponerla en peligro.

Parecía asustada, pero sin duda tenía la situación bajo control, eso le hizo sentir un profundo orgullo. Era admirable que fuese capaz de permanecer tranquila mientras le apuntaban con una pistola. No mucha gente podría hacerlo, pero Bella... Bella era increíble en muchos sentidos.

—Bien hecho —dijo Emmett cuando consiguió que firmara la nota de suicidio que le había hecho escribir—. Siento mucho todo esto, Bella. Supongo que entiendes por qué tengo que hacer esto.

Oyó los pasos de Emmett acercándose a su hermana.

—Si se entera de la verdad, me abandonará. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero —hubo un momento de silencio—. Cierra los ojos. Será solo un momento.

Era el momento de actuar.

Edward irrumpió en la habitación y le puso la pistola en la cabeza a Emmett.

—Suelta el arma —le ordenó.

Emmett se volvió a mirarlo, asombrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la sorpresa se había convertido en rabia.

—Suelta la pistola —insistió Edward—. Tú no quieres hacer daño a tu hermana.

—No debería preocuparte lo que le pasara. ¡Ella te abandonó!

—En realidad fui yo quien la abandonó a ella.

No pudo evitar mirar a Bella y se le encogió el corazón al ver las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. Estaba pálida y parecía cansada, asustada y preocupada... pero tan increíblemente hermosa que casi le dolía mirarla.

Y era toda suya. Le había robado el corazón nada más conocerla y había estado dos años engañándose, diciéndose que la había olvidado cuando no era así. Jamás la olvidaría porque le había robado el corazón y sería suyo para siempre.

—Mataste a esa chica e ibas a matar a tu hermana. Emmett, necesitas ayuda —le dijo, dando un paso hacia él.

—¡Calla! ¡Y no te acerques a mí! —le temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba la pistola.

—Has cometido errores tremendos, pero eso no significa que tu vida se haya acabado. Había circunstancias atenuantes que ningún juez pasará por algo.

—¡No va a haber ningún juez! —estalló Emmett—. ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! Rosalie me dejaría y...

Edward se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un golpe en el pecho que le hizo soltar la pistola. El arma cayó al suelo y detrás fue Emmett, arrastrando consigo a Edward.

Mientras forcejeaban, Edward tuvo que admitir que era más fuerte de lo que habría imaginado. Consiguió agarrar la pistola y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba apuntando a Bella, que se había levantado para intentar llegar al teléfono. Edward lo miró con horror, pero su duda solo duró un instante. En el momento que vio que acercaba el dedo al gatillo, le pegó dos tiros en el pecho.

—¿Qué...? —se miró el pecho y vio con asombro cómo dos manchas rojas le teñían la camisa.

Edward corrió a su lado, le quitó la pistola y le pidió a Bella que llamara a la policía.

—Dios mío —dijo ella, paralizada—. ¿Está bien?

—¡Llama, Bella!

La oyó hablar, pero no prestó atención a lo que decía. Emmett estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Ella me dejó —susurró, mirándolo fijamente.

—No hables —le pidió Edward.

Se quitó la chaqueta y le apretó la tela contra las heridas, pero tenía la impresión de que no iba a servir de nada porque cada vez salía más sangre y tenía menos color en la cara.

Bella no tardó en volver y arrodillarse junto a su hermano.

—¿Puedes oírme, Emmett?

—¿Mamá?

—No, soy... —Bella miró a Edward con confusión y tristeza y supo lo que debía hacer—. Sí, soy yo.

—¿Vas a cuidar de mí?

—Claro, cariño. No te preocupes por nada. Yo estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Su pecho dejó de moverse. Bella levantó las manos manchadas de sangre y las miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Se ha ido.

Edward lo lamentaba profundamente por Bella, pero no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho porque Emmett la habría matado. Para él no había nada más importante en el mundo que protegerla.

Porque la amaba. La amaba con todo su corazón.

Mientras se oían a lo lejos las sirenas, Edward se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

Bella no sabía qué sentir. Edward había matado a su hermano, pero, si no lo hubiera hecho, Emmett la habría matado a ella.

—Me has salvado la vida —le dijo cuando lo vio salir del largo interrogatorio que le había hecho la policía hasta llegar a la conclusión que había actuado en defensa propia.

En lugar de responder, Edward le echó su jersey por los hombros, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y salieron juntos de la comisaría.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco por lo que, a pesar de que era ya más de media noche, echaron a andar en lugar de parar un taxi. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas. Su padre iba a ser acusado de cómplice de homicidio, lo que le haría perder su condición de senador, aunque seguramente la acusación no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Llegaron a un parque en silencio y se sentaron el uno junto al otro.

—¿Podrás perdonar a tu padre? —le preguntó Edward.

—No sé si podré.

—Sigue siendo tu padre.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo importa eso? A ti nunca te gustó y siempre fue mi padre.

—No me había parado a pensar lo que significa porque nunca tuve una familia, por eso no comprendía que le aguantases tanto. No lo he entendido hasta esta noche.

Bella no dijo nada, tenía la sensación de que aquella conversación era... algo importante y no quería estropearlo.

—Al verte llorar la muerte de Emmett me di cuenta de que, por atroces que fueran sus pecados, siempre sería tu hermano. Y supongo que es lo mismo con tu padre.

—Sí.

Volvió a quedarse callado y, al ver que el silencio se prolongaba, decidió hablar ella.

—¿Vas a quedarte en un hotel esta noche?

—Sí.

—¿Y mañana te irás de la ciudad?

Otra afirmación.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Bella levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero que vengas conmigo —repitió con voz suave, casi frágil—. ¿Vendrás?

Estaba tan cansada que tenía alucinaciones.

—¿Bella?

Volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Me he vuelto loca, o acabas de pedirme que vaya contigo?

—No te has vuelto loca.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que no querías tener una relación. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

—Todo —se limitó a decir, pero con una pasión innegable—. Esta noche, cuando he visto esa pistola apuntándote, me he dado cuenta de que, si te pasaba algo, yo también me moriría. No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella. Lo he intentado y no funcionó. Te necesito a mi lado.

De sus ojos cayó una sola lágrima que él le secó con una suave caricia.

—Tenías razón —siguió diciendo Edward—. No te había perdonado, me convencí de que sí porque necesitaba olvidarte y, si no podía hacerlo, era porque seguía enfadado contigo. Seguía culpándote por haber cancelado la boda y por dejar que tu padre se entrometiera en nuestra relación. No entendía cómo podías hacer todo eso y seguir diciendo que me amabas. Pero ahora lo entiendo.

—Me equivoqué —reconoció ella.

—Los dos nos equivocamos. Yo jamás debería haberte abandonado.

Dejó de llorar, pero seguía invadiéndola la emoción.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos adelante con esa segunda oportunidad que dijiste? —le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella también sonrió.

—Sí.

Sellaron la decisión con un beso que los dejó a los dos jadeando.

—¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?

—¿Adónde?

—Adonde queramos. Adonde me lleve a mí mi trabajo y a ti el tuyo. Solo tienes que prometerme que no te separarás de mí.

El corazón se le llenó de alegría.

—Si tú me prometes lo mismo.

—Te lo prometo. No voy a separarme de ti jamás. De hecho, creo que deberíamos casarnos ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿No deberías pedírmelo antes?

—Te lo pedí hace dos años —le recordó con gesto pícaro.

—Entonces quieres que me vaya contigo, que me case contigo... ¿algo más?

—Solo una cosa más.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decirte que te amo.

Hacía dos largos años que no le oía pronunciar aquellas maravillosas palabras y, al hacerlo, sintió una alegría tan intensa que la dejó sin habla.

—No sé si me has oído, ¿debería repetirlo?

Solo pudo asentir.

—Te amo —dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla en los labios, después se apartó y volvió a repetir aquellas mágicas palabras—: Te amo, Bella.

Por fin recuperó el habla y aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos con el mismo amor que veía en ellos y le dijo:

—Yo a ti también te amo... Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE E.K Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER

* * *

Epílogo

Seis meses después

—Bella, ¿estás ahí?

Edward salió a la playa privada en busca de su esposa. La encontró sentada sobre la toalla a pocos metros de distancia, bajo una colorida sombrilla y tomando una limonada.

Acababa de volver de Panamá y había ido a toda prisa a la casa que tenían alquilada después de oír un mensaje en el que Bella le decía algo de un cambio de planes que podría complicar las cosas. Pero, por lo que veía, no parecía haber ninguna complicación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

Estaba bronceada y radiante. Llevaban seis meses en Costa Rica y utilizaban aquella casa como base adonde regresaban de los lugares a los que los habían llevado sus respectivos trabajos. Pero en todo momento estaban al corriente de lo que sucedía en Estados Unidos, especialmente en la ciudad de Washington. Lo último que habían sabido era que el senador Swan había renunciado a su puesto en el senado y, tal y como habían imaginado, no había recibido ninguna acusación por su participación en la muerte de Angela, que quedaría impune para siempre. Algo que a Bella aún le costaba asimilar.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación? —le preguntó ella.

—Por ti y por el mensaje que me has dejado. ¿Qué era eso de las complicaciones?

—Solo quería que supieras que puede que tengamos que cambiar algunos planes —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Como cuáles?

—El viaje a Australia, por ejemplo, y desde luego el que íbamos a hacer a Rusia en invierno para que yo escribiese ese reportaje sobre la prostitución de menores.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué vas a dejar ese reportaje?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros con fingida inocencia.

—Porque no es bueno viajar en el tercer trimestre.

El corazón le dejó de latir por un instante.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo?

—Sí —la sonrisa aumentó aún más en su rostro—. Me has dejado embarazada.

Edward se quedó inmóvil un momento y, cuando recuperó la capacidad de reaccionar, apareció en su rostro una sonrisa enorme, se arrodilló frente a Bella, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con auténtico fervor.

—¿Estás segura?

—Ayer mismo me lo confirmó el médico. Estoy de tres meses.

—¿Y sabes ya si es niño o niña?

—Claro que lo sé, no habría podido aguantar la curiosidad —hizo una pausa para torturarlo—. ¿Quieres saberlo?

Edward asintió varias veces.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

—Es una niña.

Ya podía imaginársela, igualita a su madre. Volvió a abrazarla y, al besarla, supo sin la menor duda que por fin había encontrado lo que había deseado toda la vida. Amor. Felicidad. Aprobación. Y una familia.

* * *

BUENO CHICAS ESO ES TODO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME...


End file.
